<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秘密系列 托馬斯的秘密(2020版本) by beginningblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334851">秘密系列 托馬斯的秘密(2020版本)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue'>beginningblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>四年級的哈利在公園裡撿了一個身份神秘的男孩。男孩失去所有記憶，因此哈利決定並收容他。過了魁地奇世界杯，哈利和男孩各自相信當對方是親人不能分開，所以哈利再做出一個決定，帶著男孩到霍格華茲。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Tomarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 失憶的男孩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>踏入第四年，哈利和以往一樣在頂樓的睡房裡，期待開學禮趕快來臨，並且當他一想到幾日前收榮恩寄來的信上提及能和他們在現場觀賞魁地奇世界盃，哈利的心情顯得非常興奮。</p><p>那時候，哈利睡房的門突然響起一陣拳頭捶擊木板的敲打聲，「小子，快出來，我有工作給你做。」原來哈利的威農姨丈已經在他睡房的門前並且大叫著。</p><p>哈利無奈地打開門。</p><p>「威農姨丈，有什麼事情？」</p><p>「跟我來，如果你想參加該死的什麼見鬼的比賽就跟我！」威農姨丈狠狠的用手指著哈利的鼻子壓低聲線警告說。</p><p>接著，哈利跟隨威農姨丈走到大門前面。</p><p>「你去買一些食物回來，還有回來之後，立刻滾回你的房間，明白嗎？」威農姨丈突然轉身說。</p><p>「明白。」</p><p>哈利就拿著一些錢出門了，他走去附近的市場買了晚餐的食材，然後他走過在水蠟樹街的小公園的時候，他突然有種難以形容的感覺要他走進小公園裡，當他走近其中一張扶手長椅看見一個約九歲的小男孩，他縮成一團，哈利隱約聽到男孩發出微弱的哭泣聲。</p><p>哈利慢慢地走近男孩的面前，顯得不知所措，接著他慢慢地伸手觸摸男孩的頭髮，然後哈利下意識舔了下唇，再啟口問道：「男孩，你為什麼在那裡，你的家人呢？」</p><p>男孩終於仰頭望著哈利。</p><p>哈利看見是一個可愛的男孩，他看得出男孩將來是一名非常英俊的少年。男孩有著令人著迷的黑色頭髮，並且哈利看到男孩的眼睛是種似曾相識的黑曜色，哈利同時發現男孩的膚色非常蒼白，身體瘦弱無力般靠近扶手長椅。</p><p>「哥哥，你是誰？」男孩啟口問著眼前的少年。</p><p>「我是哈利波特，你叫什麼名字？」哈利放下手拿著一袋食材在扶手長椅上，然後跪在男孩的面前說。</p><p>「不知道…」</p><p>「什麼，你說再說一次？」</p><p>「我不知道自己叫什麼名字！」男孩激動地說，顯得驚慌失措。</p><p>「對不起，男孩，冷靜點！」哈利立刻伸出手擁緊男孩入懷裡，「不用害怕，我是無心的問，你是什麼都記不起？」並儘量用溫柔的聲線安撫男孩的情緒。</p><p>男孩點頭。</p><p>哈利無奈的歎了一口氣，低頭看著懷裡的男孩不知因為何失去所有的記憶，孤獨一個人在公園徘徊。如孤兒被人發現後，只有兩種命運，幸運的被好心的家庭收留，或者被送到孤兒院度過歲月。但哈利不忍心留下男孩一個在公園裡，而且他心裡有種強烈的不能遺棄男孩的感覺衝擊他。</p><p>最後，少年說了一句改變他們命運的說話。</p><p>「男孩，你願意跟我回家嗎？」</p><p>托馬斯安靜地坐在少年的床上，並用他黑曜色的大眼睛不停的觀察剛認識的少年的睡房。他發現少年的睡房十分簡樸甚至可以形容簡陋，只有一張床、一個大木箱和一張非常殘舊的書桌。</p><p>但是他覺得這間睡房十分溫暖無比，同樣，他看得出少年是一個非常好的哥哥。<br/>
托馬斯，是少年為他起的名字。</p><p>當男孩知道自己有了名字的時候，非常高興並興奮地回抱著少年，然後主動的握住少年的手跟隨少年回到水蠟樹街四號，現在托馬斯開始期待少年回來。</p><p>他知道少年需要煮一些食物給他的姨丈一家，這是少年帶他到這裡後告訴他，然後再拿些食物給他吃。雖然他不明白少年要為他所謂的親人做家務，但是托馬斯沒有開口問著少年，因為他害怕因此而令少年不要他。</p><p>睡房的門終於打開了，隨後出現拿著一碟食物的哈利，他露出微笑對著托馬斯並走到他的面前。</p><p>「托馬斯，你應該肚餓了，來吃吧。」</p><p>托馬斯對著讓他得到家的少年露出真正的微笑。</p><p>日子一天又一天度過，炎熱的八月尾終於到了，托馬斯跟隨哈利到水蠟樹街四號已經有一個月的時間，哈利發現托馬斯是非常安靜的孩子，不像似一般的小孩活潑好動，也會向他提出幫手，讓哈利十分喜愛他。</p><p>哈利記得有次他被威農姨丈叫去買食物，托馬斯立刻跟他出門，當然哈利不知道其實托馬斯巴不得跟隨他。當他們經過市場的一間有名霜淇淋店的時候，哈利看見托馬斯的眼睛閃閃發光般盯著店內的不同口味的霜淇淋。</p><p>「托馬斯，我們進入去休息一下吧。」哈利微笑地說。</p><p>「喔，好啊！」</p><p>於是，他們進入霜淇淋店內，哈利帶托馬斯走到其中一張空桌子坐下來，「托馬斯，要不要吃一杯霜淇淋？」並對著已經好奇地看著店內的托馬斯問道。</p><p>「哈利，可以嗎？」托馬斯聽到哈利這樣說，露出疑惑的表現問著哈利。他並心裡偷偷的補上一句，雖然能吃到霜淇淋的話，他會非常高興，但是要哈利用錢買給他會捨不得的。</p><p>「哈哈，放心吧，我有可以買給你和我各人一杯霜淇淋的錢，不用擔心。 」哈利聽到托馬斯為他設想，心裡非常感動，忍不住伸手搓揉男孩柔軟的頭髮。</p><p>然後，哈利買了一杯巧克力口味的霜淇淋和一杯冰紅茶，然後回到托馬斯正坐在桌子的旁邊，遞上一杯巧克力味道的霜淇淋給托馬斯。</p><p>「這是你叫的巧克力霜淇淋。」哈利微笑的對托馬斯說。</p><p>托馬斯急不及待吃了一口，「好甜喔，哈利要吃一口嗎？」然後他對著在飲了一口冰紅茶的哈利說道。</p><p>「真的，那我嘗一口。」哈利啟口說，並張開嘴巴吃了一口托馬斯遞給的霜淇淋。</p><p>接著，他們一人一口地吃完了美味的霜淇淋，隨後他們到市場買下威農姨丈交代的食材後，經過一間服裝店，哈利立刻拉著托馬斯進入店內，過了一小時後，哈利和已經換上了一件白色襯衣套上一件深藍色的外衣和一條全黑色的小短褲的托馬斯手走出服裝店外。</p><p>在他們手牽手回程去水蠟樹街四號的中途，「喔，哈利，我將來一定會賺錢照顧你的！」托馬斯突然仰頭對著哈利說。</p><p>「好，我會等你來照顧我。」哈利聽到托馬斯的說話後，心裡非常感動，從懂事以來，他從未曾聽過有人對他會說照顧他和愛護他。當然就算是一直照顧哈利的鄧不利多校長也未曾說過。</p><p>哈利在想自己能與托馬斯相遇是一種緣份，但同時提醒哈利記得衛斯理一家會來到這裡接他觀賞魁地奇世界盃，所以他決定今晚告訴托馬斯，他是一名巫師的事實。</p><p>當晚，哈利快速的煮好了晚餐給姨丈一家後，隨手那了一些新鮮的麵包跑回頂樓的房間，當他打開門時候，他看見在托馬斯的四周有著無意識地飄浮著他的物件，上衣、書本、舊時的玩具等等。</p><p>哈利立刻關上門並隨後鎖上，他看見托馬斯躺在他的床似是睡著了，他立刻意識地托馬斯也是哪位巫師的兒子，但是哈利在這之前沒有察覺到托馬斯是能會魔法。</p><p>不過，現在他需要叫醒托馬斯。哈利避開飄浮半空的物件，走近床邊跪在托馬斯的身邊輕聲地叫醒他。</p><p>「托馬斯，托馬斯，起來吧。」哈利叫醒托馬斯。</p><p>托馬斯模糊的醒過來，隨後飄浮半空的物件隨即落下，「哈利，你回來了太好。」托馬斯微笑的對著哈利。</p><p>「托馬斯，我有一件重要的事要告訴你，請你不緊張，還有無論如何我也不會傷害你，明白嗎？」哈利接著說。</p><p>托馬斯點頭。</p><p>哈利深了一口呼吸，「托馬斯，我是一名巫師。」然後認真的對著眼前的托馬斯說道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 魁地奇世界杯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「巫師？」男孩像哈利預期的露出疑惑的表情問。</p><p>「是會魔法的人，托馬斯。」哈利微笑的解答托馬斯的問題。</p><p>「真的？哈利哥哥，你很厲害喔！」托馬斯聽到後，露出開心的表情。</p><p>「你不害怕嗎？」</p><p>「不會，我相信哈利哥哥不是壞人，而且是壞人的話，不會寵愛我的。」托馬斯笑著說。</p><p>「那麼，托馬斯，我還有一件事要告訴你，我還是一名學生，需要在九月頭回到一間叫霍格華茲的魔法學校學習魔法，所以…」哈利還未說完時候，他發現托馬斯的頭低了下去，並伸手抱緊他的手臂。</p><p>「你會留下我一個人在那裡，是不是嗎，哈利，請你不要離棄我一個在這裡！」托馬斯發出微弱的聲音說。</p><p>「不會的，托馬斯，我不會離棄你一個，我還未說完的，我已經想好了，我會帶你回到霍格華茲，所以你必須乖乖的跟著我，而且我會在兩日後跟著我朋友的家人到參加一場魔法世界的運動比賽，到時你要老老實實地跟著我，明白嗎？」</p><p>「明白。」托馬斯開心地回答。只要你肯帶著我在你的身邊，什麼的地方我到會跟著你，就算是會有危險的我也會跟著你！同時在他的心裡偷偷的補上了一句。</p><p>之後，哈利向托馬斯解釋魔法和向他說明男孩也是一名巫師的時候，男孩不相信自己也是巫師。在那晚之後的翌日，在哈利的睡房裡的托馬斯無聊地貼近窗戶邊的時候，他看到哈利被他的表哥故意地走到哈利的面前，揚起手似是會準備狠毒地拳打哈利時，他忍不住生氣，讓在花園裡地上的幾塊石塊浮到半空中並攻擊哈利的表哥達力。</p><p>那時候，托馬斯終於相信自己是巫師。同樣，當他看到哈利被他的姨丈狠毒地打了一拳在臉上後，他知道魔法不能任用及非常清楚少年所謂的親人是如此讓人憤怒。</p><p>在這兩天的期間，托馬斯看得出哈利的心情十分好，雖然哈利在這不斷地向他提及他的朋友衛斯理一家，但是他不怎樣喜歡，心裡時常覺得他們是會搶走哈利的關注。終於到了衛斯理一家接哈利和托馬斯的當天晚上，雖然出現了不少的錯誤，最終哈利和托馬斯順利地被衛斯理先生接他們到洞穴屋。當他們出現了洞穴屋後，在屋內的大家第一時間留意到哈利懷裡的托馬斯了。</p><p>「哈利，你懷裡的那個男孩是誰？」在他們面前的妙麗露出疑惑的表情問道。</p><p>「呃…他是托馬斯，他是我在姨丈家附近遇到的，當時他非常肚餓，所以我帶他回到家裡，並且收留他。」哈利望了懷裡男孩一眼，然後對著比他們快一步到達洞穴屋的妙麗說道。</p><p>「喔，可憐的孩子，讓我看看他。」衛斯理太太走到哈利的面前伸手撫摸男孩的頭髮說。</p><p>「衛斯理太太，他非常怕羞，希望你不要見怪。」哈利微笑的說，「托馬斯，她們是妙麗和衛斯理太太，她們都是關心我的人。」然後對著托馬斯說。</p><p>「妙麗姐姐、衛斯理太太。」托馬斯慢慢的說。</p><p>最後，托馬斯認識了洞穴屋裡每一個人，他知道那裡每個人都是很好的人，但是他還是不怎樣喜歡他們。</p><p>不過，他每天跟著哈利到洞穴屋附近的地方探索，讓他看到哈利提及的魁地奇是怎樣，同時他看到不一樣的哈利，他看到的哈利坐在飛天掃帚浮起在空中時候，他顯得十分開心，托馬斯刹時覺得那時候的哈利是他所觸不到的。</p><p>過了一個星期，終於到了魁地奇世界盃的前一天，大家興奮的討論魁地奇參賽隊伍。終於到達了營區，大家情緒非常高漲，同樣興奮的哈利雖然興奮但不忘握緊托馬斯的手，他也希望托馬斯能感受魁地奇比賽的興奮。</p><p>因為他們到達的時候，天未曾光亮，並且他們還未吃早餐，所以衛斯理先生吩咐哈利他們去裝一些水回來煮早餐。接著，榮恩、妙麗和哈利，當然還有托馬斯一起走到營地角落的時候，他們看到在水龍頭前，已經排了一條短短的隊伍了。</p><p>榮恩、妙麗、哈利和托馬斯走過去，排了十幾分鐘後，他們終於裝好水離開，返回到衛斯理家的帳篷的時候，他們一路上看到了很多熟悉的臉孔，全都是跟著家人一起來觀賽的霍格華茲的學生。他們首先與剛畢業的奥利佛木透，並在他的口中得知他剛簽約成為“泥水池聯隊”的候補球員。</p><p>接下來他們再與一名赫夫帕夫的四年級生大呼小叫地跟他們打招呼。再往前走了一小段路，他們遇到了張秋，她是非常漂亮的女生，她向他們揮手微笑，當然他們也向張秋揮手回禮。當張秋離開後，托馬斯立刻向哈利問道。</p><p>「哈利，那個姐姐是誰？」</p><p>「她是張秋，是雷文克勞學院的學生，」哈利回答，「托馬斯，怎麼會問的？」他彎下身對上托馬斯問。</p><p>「沒什麼，我看到哈利看見那個張秋姐姐非常開心的樣子，所以好奇地問一下。」托馬斯噘著嘴巴，悶悶不樂地回應哈利。</p><p>可惜，哈利聽不出托馬斯奇怪的語氣，「喔，是嘛。」然後他起身榮恩和妙麗聊天。沒有留意到在他的身後的托馬斯用一種意味深長的眼神凝望著張秋離開的方向。</p><p>他不要任何人搶走哈利對他的關心！托馬斯心裡都自己立下命令。</p><p>魁地奇世界盃終於要開始，他們在衛斯理先生的帶領下，一起走進森林，並沿著燈火照亮的小徑往前走，接著他們看到一座大型體育館，在他們進入體育館找尋自己的位子的中途他們與馬份一家相遇了，純血的孩子們一見面就和在校內般互相用語言巴不得攻擊對方，在當中哈利沒有理會有象牙白色頭髮的少年對他的挪揄，最後直到對方的家長制止而休戰，並各自坐到自己的位子上。</p><p>當他們坐下來的時候，在哈利立刻伸手抱著男孩入裡，而在哈利懷裡的托馬斯疑問著哈利。</p><p>「哈利，剛才那個小孩和大人是誰？」托馬斯對於有著象牙白色頭髮的兩人感到興趣。</p><p>「他們是德拉科馬份和他的父親魯休思馬份先生，是魔法界純血巫師家族之一，主張魔法界只有純血統。」哈利凝望著場地說。</p><p>「那麼，哈利，你是純血統嗎？」</p><p>「不，我是混血的，我的父親是純血統巫師，而母親是他們口中的“麻瓜出身者”。」</p><p>「麻瓜出身者？」托馬斯對於這個詞彙不太明白。</p><p>「麻瓜出身者，是不會魔法的人所生的子女的統稱，而在魔法界叫那些不會魔法的人是麻瓜。」哈利輕聲解釋。</p><p>「那麼他們為何討厭麻瓜出身者？」托馬斯繼續問。</p><p>「…其實現在大部份的巫師已經接受了和麻瓜的後代生活和相處，其中衛斯理一家是表現得歡喜，而且在霍格華茲有很多的學生都是麻瓜的後代，妙麗也是其中一位，之於要說馬份家他們表現討厭的話，都是因為他們的學院創辦人所影響。」</p><p>「那麼他們的學院創辦人是誰？」</p><p>「薩拉札史萊哲林，是一位在千年前和其他的三位創辦人一起創辦霍格華茲魔法學校的巫師，而我是葛萊分多學院，代表勇氣無畏。」</p><p>「喔。」托馬斯對於哈利所說的霍格華茲極其感到興趣，但是因為他披上了隱形斗篷，沒有人注意到托馬斯的眼睛閃過了一下異常的情緒。</p><p>比賽的喇嘛聲突然響亮全場，兩隊比賽的隊伍開始投入這場激烈的比賽中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 危險四伏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>還不到半小時後，魔法部體育運動司司長魯多貝漫大喊道出愛爾蘭魁地奇隊的追蹤手莫蘭被搏格攻擊，而愛爾蘭魁地奇隊的追蹤手崔洛終於開出今晚比賽的第一球。然後隨著時間流逝，比賽的節奏越來越快，變得非常緊張，哈利他們全神貫注地望著比賽，恐怕自己錯過精彩的一刻。</p><p>比賽終於完結了，大家都興奮的大聲討論剛才的比賽過程，哈利和托馬斯跟隨衛斯理兄弟回他們的帳蓬時候，哈利仿佛聽到遠處有著尖叫聲，但是他們沒有留意到，就在那時候，托馬斯突然感到非常害怕，他下意識抓緊哈利的手。</p><p>同時，哈利感到托馬斯抓緊他的力度加強了，「托馬斯，怎麼事？」於是他低頭問著托馬斯。</p><p>「我突然感到害怕，哈利，我…」托馬斯啟口說了一半的時候，衛斯理先生急步地走到他們的面前。</p><p>「快走，榮恩帶上哈利和妙麗離開這裡，快！」衛斯理先生喘氣的說，然後離開他們了。</p><p>「是黑魔標記啊！」不知道是誰大叫著，哈利他們仰頭一看，在黑夜中猛然爆現出某個巨大閃亮的東西，它竄升到樹林上方再飛向空中，哈利再看清楚，它是由一些翡翠綠星星似的東西，所凝聚成的一個大骷髏頭，嘴巴洞裡還冒出一條如舌頭般的大蛇。</p><p>「那是什麼？」榮恩屏息的問。</p><p>「這是“黑魔標記”啊，哈利！」在他們附近的妙麗露出蒼白害怕的表情呻吟道，並走到哈利的身邊伸手拉著哈利的夾克，「是“那個人”的標誌！」她用盡全力拉著他往後走。</p><p>「什麼？」哈利疑問。</p><p>「哈利，快走啊！」妙麗大叫。</p><p>當他們走到球場的幾哩外，他們看到是場面非常混亂，大家都驚慌躲避，哈利抱起托馬斯，跟隨妙麗和榮恩他們的步伐往前走，但是營地刹時實在太多人。不幸地，哈利和托馬斯與妙麗和榮恩隨著人群被迫分開了。</p><p>哈利唯有抱緊托馬斯走到樹林旁邊的草叢，他將托馬斯藏匿在草叢中，並用隱形斗篷再次披在托馬斯身上，然後哈利準備拿出在褲袋的魔杖時，他發現他的魔杖不見了。</p><p>「糟透了，我的魔杖為什麼會不見了。」哈利低聲咒駡自己。</p><p>這樣會讓他和托馬斯更加危險，哈利唯有伸手抱緊托馬斯，「托馬斯，不用害怕，我會保護你的。」並盯著前方輕聲說。</p><p>托馬斯點頭，並伸手抓緊哈利的肩膀。托馬斯知道哈利會保護他，但他同時覺得自己對於哈利是一個負擔，他們隨時被什麼人攻擊。</p><p>那時候，哈利聽到一陣的腳步發出的聲音迫近他們，哈利立刻揭開披在托馬斯身上的隱形斗篷，然後和托馬斯躲藏在斗篷內。片刻，在草叢的前方出現一個人，雖然哈利透過草叢模糊地看到了那人的身影，明顯是一個男人的身形。那個人持著一根魔杖，越來越接近他們，哈利擁緊著托馬斯，心裡希望那個人快些離開這裡。</p><p>終於那個人經過他們往前方走過去，過了一會兒，哈利小心地揭開隱形斗篷將頭探出草叢外面，看見森林裡沒有任何人，於是他拉著托馬斯走出草叢。</p><p>當他們走到接近森林外邊的時候，突然托馬斯被一隻大手拉後，托馬斯驚嚇到呼叫一聲，哈利立刻轉頭一看，看見托馬斯被一個瘦骨嶙峋的男人抱起來，並看到男人用手上的魔杖大力地插在托馬斯的頸部。</p><p>「哈哈，我捉到了一個男孩啊！」男人露出興奮的笑容說。</p><p>「快放開那個男孩！」哈利終於看到那個人的臉孔，他可以看得到那個人的五管非常端正，但現在那個人的臉孔上只有蒼白無色。</p><p>「哈哈，你不就是哈利波特，太好了，我會得到主人的讚賞。」男人繼續說，「哈利波特，那個男孩是你的朋友嗎？那麼，跟我到主人的身邊，我就放過他。」</p><p>「你說真的？」</p><p>「當然，但是你不跟著我，那個男孩就要死！」男人抱緊托馬斯，並露出狠狠的眼神瞪著哈利。</p><p>「好，我跟你去，現在你快放開托馬斯！」哈利一口答應男人的條件，他現在只想眼前的托馬斯沒有受到任何傷害，他不能再接受他所關心的人在他的面前離開他。</p><p>「哈利…不要去…」托馬斯聽到哈利答應男人的要求後，他忍著痛苦啟口說。</p><p>「托馬斯，沒事的。」哈利露出讓男孩的微笑對著托馬斯說道。</p><p>男人粗暴地將托馬斯拋在地上，哈利欲想走到托馬斯的身邊時候，男人快一步地抓住了哈利的左肩，「哈利波特，跟我來！」他大聲說。</p><p>被男人粗暴地拋在地上的托馬斯忍著痛楚，勉強地起身，「不准你帶走哈利！」他發出低聲的吼叫。</p><p>片刻，在他們眼前的托馬斯身邊有一團浮現黑色的力量由他的身上散發出來。男人和哈利被托馬斯的轉變停了動作，哈利看到托馬斯的黑曜色眼睛變得更深黑，像似是深淵般。</p><p>那時候，托馬斯舉起手指向男人的持著魔杖的手揮動一下，在男人手上的魔杖竟然自動地掙扎到托馬斯的手上，托馬斯疑惑地看了手上的魔杖一眼後，伸出握住魔杖的手指向男人。而看到整個情況的哈利和男人同時心裡驚訝。</p><p>是無杖魔法！</p><p>一個九歲的男孩竟然使用完美地無杖魔法。</p><p>男人終於反應起來，「男孩，你不要亂來，你都不想哈利波特受到傷害。」他立刻抓緊身下的哈利對著托馬斯說。</p><p>「放開哈利。」托馬斯說。</p><p>刹那，男人感覺到眼前的男孩非常可怕，感覺十足是他正在面對他的主人般畏懼，男人下意識不自覺鬆開了手。乍然，哈利感覺到男人鬆開了他，他隨即掙脫離開男人的身邊。</p><p>男人察覺到哈利離開他的時候，已經太遲了，在森林的不同的方向，在同一時間發出無數的光束攻擊他，男人立刻彎身閃躲逃跑離開他們身邊。</p><p>「托馬斯！」</p><p>「哈利！」</p><p>哈利跑到托馬斯的面前伸手擁抱他入懷裡。就在那時候，森林的草叢裡走出妙麗、榮恩和四位成人巫師走到哈利和托馬斯的面前。</p><p>「哈利，沒有嗎？」妙麗露出擔心的表現問著哈利。</p><p>「我們沒事。」哈利說。</p><p>「孩子，你知道剛才的男人是誰嗎？」</p><p>「我不知道。」哈利搖頭說道，並當他抱起托馬斯的時候，他發現托馬斯閉了眼，「托馬斯！」他驚慌地大叫。</p><p>在場的其中一位成人巫師立刻走到哈利的面前，驗查托馬斯的身體，幸好他發現托馬斯只是過度使用魔力而昏睡，然後他們帶著哈利回到營地裡。</p><p>當晚，因為擔心托馬斯的哈利睡不著，在托馬斯的旁邊照顧他。深夜時分，不知何時睡著的哈利被一道白光弄醒過來，他張開雙眼發現托馬斯被一道白光包圍著，哈利在白光之中隱約看到托馬斯產生了變化。</p><p>托馬斯的五管顯得成熟，身體長高了，成長到像似是和哈利的年紀般，然後隨著白光消失，哈利終於看到托馬斯的臉孔，是一副非常熟識的臉孔。</p><p>「湯姆瑞斗…」哈利喃喃自語。</p><p>為什麼托馬斯會和佛地魔年輕的臉孔非常相似？難道是托馬斯是那個人的兒子？</p><p>怎可能呢，他從未沒聽過佛地魔擁有過子女，如果有的話鄧不利多校長一定知道的。哈利立刻否定他的想法，托馬斯一定會和那個人有關係。</p><p>那時候，他聽到托馬斯發出痛苦的嗚呼聲，他立刻伸手摸著托馬斯的臉孔輕聲地問。</p><p>「托馬斯，你有什麼地方不舒服？」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 入學霍格華茲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托馬斯不知道自己突然感到非常難受，他只是覺得自己全身非常痛，像似是被人拉扯著。當他忍受不住的時候，他聽到了一把溫柔的聲音，他聽得出那把聲音在擔心他，托馬斯在思考是誰會在關心他。</p><p>「沒事的，我會在你的身邊…」那把聲音再次說道。</p><p>最後，托馬斯感覺到自己被人擁抱著，非常溫暖，所以他漸漸再次睡著了。</p><p>翌日早上，當托馬斯睡醒的時候，他看到一雙翠綠色的眼睛閃過一種複雜的眼神望著他，托馬斯才發現自己現在哈利懷裡，當他起身的時候，他發現自己的手改變了很多，原是細小的小手變成可以握著哈利的手的大手，並且他同時發現自己長高了很多。</p><p>「哈利，我為什麼會這樣？」托馬斯望著自己的手問道。</p><p>「我也不知道，昨晚你突然被一道白光包圍著，隨後瞬間你就成長到和我年紀相約，那麼你有沒有記起什麼，我相信你一定是中了什麼魔咒才變成這樣的樣子？」而且臉孔和湯姆瑞斗十分相似。哈利偷偷地心裡說了一句話。</p><p>「沒有，我什麼也記不起，」托馬斯搖頭說，「哈利，我變了這樣，你會不理會我嗎？」但想到自己是已經成大了的少年，哈利會可以不用照顧他而離開他的想法，他悶悶不樂地問著哈利。</p><p>「怎麼會？」哈利露出驚訝的表情問。</p><p>「那麼，哈利你為什麼用一種防禦的眼神望著我？」托馬斯低頭說。</p><p>哈利聽到托馬斯的說話後，歎了一口氣，他想不到托馬斯感覺到他對於他的轉變有不好的感覺，「…因為你長大了的樣子，和我的敵人的臉孔十分相似。」於是哈利說出真相給托馬斯。</p><p>佛地魔，被人稱為“那個人”的巫師。</p><p>殺害了哈利父母的男人，他竟然和那個兇手的年輕時候的臉孔，十分相似，不，簡直一模一樣。托馬斯心裡想難怪哈利對他有這種強烈的防衛感覺。</p><p>要換是別人的一定會捉住他，用厲聲的咆哮著他，要迫他說出和那個人有著不為人知的關係。幸好，哈利沒有這樣做，經過那件事之後，哈利像似平常般照顧他。並且哈利同時找回他的魔杖，原來那晚的男人是拿了哈利的魔杖，並施展他們的的標記，引致哈利差些被他們帶走，除此之外，哈利終於拿回自己的魔杖。</p><p>值得一提，托馬斯對於自己長大了顯得高興，因為他在這幾天發現自己身高過了哈利，在很多的時候，哈利還需要他的説明。</p><p>當然，驚訝不至是哈利一個人，還有在洞穴屋的其他人，看見一個陌生的少年在他們的家裡，哈利及時向他們解釋托馬斯因為受到那晚的攻擊，而突然顯得長大，當然哈利再三說托馬斯除了身體上改變了，其他地方沒有任何不適。最終他們接受這個理由，並沒有再三問道。</p><p>今天托馬斯從洞穴屋附近的草地回到屋內的裡頭，經過廚房的時候，他聽到哈利正和一位長者在樓梯上說話。他隱約聽到說起他的名字，哈利並要求長者能將他帶回學校裡和哈利一起生活。</p><p>但是長者似乎對哈利的要求感到無奈，並沉默了一會兒，啟口說出不能讓他來到霍格華茲，並建議將托馬斯交給魔法部，雖然托馬斯不明白那長者口中的魔法部是什麼地方，但是他不要和哈利分開。</p><p>「我不要和哈利分開，為什麼要分開我們！」於是他走到樓梯的下面大聲對著他們說。</p><p>「托馬斯，托馬斯不能對長輩說出過份的說話！」哈利聽到托馬斯的說話，並低頭就看到了托馬斯正在瞪著鄧不利多校長說，他立刻厲聲阻止。</p><p>「…哈利，那個少年就是托馬斯？」長者盯著托馬斯的臉孔輕聲地問道。</p><p>「嗯，鄧不利多校長，他就是我收留的托馬斯。」哈利無奈的回答長者的問題，「托馬斯，這位就是我所說的霍格華茲校長鄧不利校長。」然後對著托馬斯介紹身邊的長者。</p><p> 「孩子，你好。」</p><p>「…你好，鄧不利多先生。」托馬斯雖然不滿哈利責駡他，但是他禮貌地回應鄧不利多。</p><p>鄧不利多下樓梯走到托馬斯的面前，「你是想和哈利一起去霍格華茲？」他望著托馬斯的眼睛問道。</p><p>「是，我不想和哈利分開，就算我沒有自由的權利都不要和哈利分開！」托馬斯回答。</p><p>「…好，孩子，我不會限制你的自由權利，並且你可以和哈利一起上課，不過要答應我一個的條件。」鄧不利多說。</p><p>托馬斯聽到鄧不利多的說話非常高興，他可以和哈利在一起，還可以光明正大在一起上課，他對各種魔法非常有興趣。</p><p>「什麼事，只要和哈利在一起，我什麼都答應你。」</p><p>「只要你答應保護哈利，不管一切都會保護哈利，就可以去霍格華茲。」鄧不利多說。</p><p>「當然，不用你說我都會保護哈利，我不會再給任何機會被人帶走哈利。」托馬斯堅定說出來。</p><p>「很好，孩子，我希望你能記得自己許下的諾言。」</p><p>鄧不利多坐在校長室回想在洞穴屋看見到了哈利所說的托馬斯的一刹那，他幾乎認為他在和湯姆瑞斗說話般，但是當他對著那個少年使用了破心術看透少年的時候，他只在少年的腦海中看到的是他和哈利相處的情形，他一眨眼知道那個托馬斯喜歡哈利，但是他不知道自己已經喜歡了哈利。</p><p>但是為了大家的安全，於是他向少年要求他作出承諾，他希望就算發生他不想發生的事情後，哈利是首先得到保護的。這是鄧不利多一直的心願。想到這裡，鄧不利多拿起羽毛墨水筆在信上寫起來。</p><p>終於到了九月一日，洞穴屋內各人都非常繁忙，孩子執拾回校的行李，衛斯理太太正為各人煮著早餐，而衛理斯先生等待坐在飯桌的椅子上看著他的孩子執拾行李。在執拾行李的孩子中只有榮恩、喬治和弗雷德驚慌地收拾。</p><p>幸好，哈利不和他們一樣。回想前晚哈利已經幫自己和他執拾好了行李，而看見衛斯理兄弟手忙腳亂地執拾行李的托馬斯心裡偷偷的補上了一句。然後他高興地吃著哈利幫助衛斯理太太煮的早餐。</p><p>終於他們到達倫敦火車站月台，哈利握著托馬斯的手穿越進入三又四分之一月台的牆壁入口，托馬斯心裡非常興奮，他感覺到心裡的某一個地方在叫囂。當他們向衛斯理夫婦揮手道別後，衛斯理胞兄弟首先向他們道別，然後走到他們的同學身邊，而衛斯理小妹隨後也走到她的朋友的包廂內，只剩下哈利、托馬斯、榮恩和妙麗四人。</p><p>他們走到其中的包廂時候，他們遇到了馬份和他的跟班，又再次發生像似魁地奇世界盃的情況般，純血的男孩們言語上攻擊對方，甚至連同妙麗的出身說出來，哈利聽到後忍不住準備啟口時候，被托馬斯用手拉後一步。</p><p>「兩位，請停止一下，我們現在真的不太適合站在包廂門前吵架，如果兩位真的想吵起來的話，會影響了列車開出的時間，我想沒人有準備錯過在開學典禮的用餐時間，而且我相信剛才是一件誤會的事。」托馬斯站在純血男孩們的面前緩緩地說道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 葛萊分多的新生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「哼。」馬份眺望四周已經有不少的學生望著他們，然後狠狠的瞪著他們一眼後，轉身離開走向前面的車廂去，隨後他們找到一間空的包廂坐下來。</p><p>「榮恩，你剛才就不要和馬份吵起來了。」坐下來的妙麗就和坐在她身旁的榮恩說。</p><p>「嘿，是馬份蠻不講理先的！」榮恩大叫。</p><p>「系…系，但你也不對的，你已經是四年級了，應該長大的，別那麼小孩子！」妙麗又說。</p><p>「為什麼要責怪我喔？」</p><p>「因為你不對囉！」</p><p>坐在他們對面的哈利無奈地看著他的好朋友，你一言我一句吵起來，他只想愉快地和他們談天。而在哈利身旁的托馬斯拿著書本皺了一下眉頭，然後他繼續閱讀三年級的書本。</p><p>當知道鄧不利多校長批准托馬斯來到霍格華茲就讀，當晚哈利借用金妮的舊書給托馬斯閱讀，不過哈利想不到托馬斯能在兩天之間讀完了一年級整個學年的書本，並能順利施展出來。接著，之後幾天哈利看到托馬斯手中一定有一本書拿著在洞穴屋內走動。</p><p>直到去斜角巷的那天，哈利在古靈閣銀行提取一些金幣給他們買下開學物品。第一次來到斜角巷的托馬斯顯得高興，哈利可以看到他的眼睛閃閃發光，他們首先來到奧利凡得魔杖店替托馬斯買一根魔杖，他們進入去店內，就看見奧利凡得先生著一根魔杖遞給托馬斯。托馬斯握著那根魔杖時，他感受到他完全淩駕這根魔杖的力量，隨即魔杖的尖端發出綠色的光線照亮了店內每處的角落。</p><p>「果然，和我想像一樣。」奧利凡得先生喃喃自語。</p><p>隨後，哈利給了奧利凡得先生五加隆買下托馬斯的魔杖，然後他們就離開準備去買其他的物品。</p><p>「老師，那根魔杖終於找到新的主人了。」目送了哈利和托馬斯的奧利凡得先生對著他們的身影說。</p><p>列車到達了霍格華茲的附近，哈利他們坐上騎士墜鬼馬的馬車前往霍格華茲，當哈利他們下車的時候，托馬斯輕聲向哈利說。</p><p>「哈利，我看到那些騎士墜鬼馬，這表明我曾經看過死亡的人。 」</p><p>「沒事的。」哈利安慰著托馬斯。</p><p>隨後，他們進入霍格華茲城堡裡，他們就看到了鄧不利多校長站在他們的前面。各個學生看見鄧不利多禮貌地敬禮，而鄧不利多微笑地對著每位學生。</p><p>隨後鄧不利多校長邀請托馬斯跟他去校長室。哈利他們繼續走到大堂內，看到不少高年級的學生坐在各自的學院長桌上，哈利、榮恩和妙麗走向葛萊分多學院長桌坐下來等待今年的新生進入他們的大家庭。</p><p>大堂的大門打開了，新生跟隨麥教授進入大堂，然後哈利看到鄧不利多和托馬斯步入禮堂，鄧不利多坐回自己的位子，而托馬斯站在側邊，托馬斯出現已經吸引不少學生的目光。</p><p>「好了，各位新生們，當我叫到你的名字，你就上前坐上面前的圓椅子，讓分類帽讓你進行分類儀式，就會知道你未來七年在哪個學院生活。」麥教授說。</p><p>開始了新生分類儀式，哈利相信很快就完成了，他看到今年的新生較以往的人數少。終於到了最後一個新生派到雷文克勞學院時候，台下的學生開始感到肚餓了。但是麥教授再說出一個人的名字，大家忘記了肚餓，並且很驚訝地望著前面，他們看到站在鄧不利多身邊的男孩走向圓椅子去。</p><p>「托馬斯。」麥教授毫不驚訝地說。</p><p>托馬斯走到圓椅子前坐下來，麥教授就將分類帽套上托馬斯的頭上。隨後，分類帽開始在托馬斯的頭上說話。</p><p>/特別的孩子，能夠再一次為你分派學院是一件令人興奮的事。 /分類帽說。</p><p>/你曾經為我分派過學院，那麼我曾經在這裡讀書嗎？ /</p><p>/當然，你是天生的史萊哲林。 /</p><p>/那麼你知道我的名字嗎？ /托馬斯問。</p><p>/不，我不能直接跟你說是誰，孩子。不過，現在你選擇去史萊哲林？ /分類帽再說</p><p>/史萊哲林，雖然我很想去那裡，但是哈利在葛萊分多，所以我要去那裡。 /托馬斯說。</p><p>/那麼你是想去葛萊分多？ /</p><p>/嗯。 /</p><p>/但是史萊哲林永遠都是適合你。 /</p><p>/不，我要去葛萊分多！ /</p><p>/那麼就…葛萊分多！ /分類帽大聲宣佈。</p><p>隨即麥教授拿起分類帽，托馬斯站起身的時候，鄧不利多啟口說：「托馬斯，他因為某些原因和大家共度這個學年，希望大家熱烈歡迎他。」隨後，由台下的哈利用力地拍手開始，整個大堂的學生跟隨拍手歡迎這位神秘的學生。</p><p>托馬斯露出微笑走到葛萊分多學院餐桌邊，走到哈利的身邊，在哈利旁邊的丁湯瑪斯讓一個位子給神秘的學生坐下來。</p><p>與此同時，他宣佈今年學院之間的魁地奇冠軍杯競賽停辦一年，台下學生顯得非常不滿，怨聲四起。鄧不利多校長繼續說下去：「這是因為，我們將會在今年舉辦一場長達一整年的盛大的活動。現在，我很高興能在這裡正式對大家宣佈，今年在霍格華茲──」</p><p>片刻，大堂的天花板突然響起一陣震耳欲聾的隆隆雷聲，在同一時間，大堂的大門被打開了，出現了一位男巫師，他手握著長長的扶杖，左手持著魔杖對向天花板施出咒語，乍然天花板的回復原本的夜空。之後，鄧不利多校長高興地向那位男巫師熱烈擁抱一下，然後他們介紹那位巫師是他們新的黑魔法防禦術教授瘋眼穆敵。</p><p>接著，鄧不利多再度清清喉嚨。</p><p>「我剛才說到，」他望著眼前一大片學生，「我們很榮幸能在接下來的好幾個月中，負責主辦一場非常令人振奮的活動，這個活動到目前為止已經距離停辦了有一百多年。我要在此高興地通知各位，今年霍格華茲將會舉行“三巫鬥法大賽”。」</p><p>當鄧不利多校長說完後，台下的怨聲轉變為熱烈的歡呼聲。</p><p>「在此我需要提醒各位，身為主辦活動的學校，我希望各位屆時熱烈歡迎波巴洞和德姆蘭到來霍格華茲。」鄧不利校長再說。</p><p>吃完了開學晚餐，在去葛萊分多塔的時候，托馬斯已經被葛萊分多學生包圍著，他們熱烈地詢問他來自哪裡。雖然托馬斯第一次被很多人圍繞著並七嘴八舌地問著他，但是托馬斯微笑有禮地回答他們。</p><p>那時候，在大家心中的托馬斯是有禮甚至英俊的神秘的學生。在那之後，托馬斯有意地向葛萊分多的學生說出自己失去所有記憶，並且得到哈利的照顧而能來到霍格華茲。</p><p>當晚，托馬斯終於可以脫離那些好奇心稱得上貓頭鷹的小獅子們的魔爪，去到男生宿舍裡找尋哈利的寢室。當然只他和哈利的寢室，他收到霍格華茲的信後，立刻回信鄧不利多校長，說明自己不習慣和哈利分開睡，所以他要求和哈利要一間獨立的寢室，他相信鄧不利多校長不會拒絕他的要求。</p><p>結果托馬斯受到不少羡慕的目光走進入他和哈利的寢室，他打開門的刹那看見哈利正為他們整理行李，他露出微笑地接近哈利。<br/>「他們終於放過你啦。」哈利抬頭看見托馬斯後。露出玩味的微笑。</p><p>「嗯，哈利，這裡真是好地方，而且能和你一起上課。」托馬斯坐在面前的床說。</p><p>「好了，我們明天很早要上麥教授的變形學課堂，所以我們最好洗澡睡覺，那麼托馬斯你去洗澡先。」哈利拍開了床單說。</p><p>「為什麼我們不一起洗澡？」托馬斯側頭疑惑說。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 托馬斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「不了，托馬斯你已經長大了，你應該自己洗澡的。」</p><p>「但是我們一起洗會快些的，你不是說明早上有麥教授的變形學堂嗎？」托馬斯又說。</p><p>「雖然是會快些，但是我們…」</p><p>「難道哈利不想照顧我了，因為我突然長大了，那麼我不要長大啊。為什麼我會這樣的呀！」托馬斯露出傷心的表情大喊。</p><p>哈利看到托馬斯露出受傷的表現，忍不住軟心腸，他不是因為托馬斯長大了不願意照顧他，但是托馬斯應該早接受他們不會一直都是他照顧他。</p><p>「不會的，我對你說過的說話不會改變，托馬斯，我不會遺棄你的，那麼我們現在一起洗澡好嗎？」哈利說，這樣都是慢慢來吧。並在心裡補上一句。</p><p>托馬斯點頭。他決不會讓哈利離開他。</p><p>之後，他們的洗澡習慣從來不曾改變了。</p><p>霍格華茲的鐘聲響起來，學生們也開始打起精神迎接他們漫長的一天。</p><p>在變形學教室裡發出一陣的掌聲，原因無他的因為葛萊分多的神秘學生托馬斯首先第一個做出麥教授要求的功課，將一杯水晶杯變成一隻美麗的小鳥自由地圍繞著他的身邊。</p><p>「做得很好，托馬斯先生，葛萊分多加十分。」麥教授歡喜地說。</p><p>接著，在溫室內充滿魔蘋果的尖叫聲下，芽菜教授對著托馬斯露出微笑的說：「很好，托馬斯先生完全答對，葛萊分多加十分。」</p><p>下午，當他們和赫夫帕夫齊上魔咒學的時候，托馬斯在大家面前讀對了孚立維教授今天教授他們的魔咒，並順利地施展出來，當然他再為了葛萊分多拿了十分。</p><p>就這樣，直到今天的課堂完結了，托馬斯為葛萊分多學院獲得九十分。</p><p>到了晚上，托馬斯總共為葛萊分多拿了九十分的分數，當然在霍格華茲七年來未曾有學生能在同一天為所屬的學院拿了很高的分數。因此托馬斯開始在同學院的女生受歡迎起來。</p><p>哈利看著托馬斯，心裡有種自豪的感覺，像似是親眼看著自己的兒子拿了很好的成績般。他對著托馬斯不自覺微笑的時候，托馬斯看到了，露出疑惑的眼神望著哈利一眼，後者只是搖頭。</p><p>吃完了豐富的晚餐，大家開始回到自己所屬學院的塔內，有的在交誼廳高呼暢談，有的安靜地閱讀書本，甚至有的趕抄功課。哈利和托馬斯就在寢室內溫習早上的咒語，明顯托馬斯比第一次施展咒語速度提高了。相反哈利依然沒有進展。</p><p>哈利看著托馬斯順利施展出咒語後，「托馬斯，你有想過自己是什麼人嗎？」他望著托馬斯問。</p><p>「想過的，可能是一個平凡的巫師、在打工的店員，有家庭的男人，甚至一個壞的巫師。」托馬斯放下魔杖說。</p><p>「不會的，托馬斯！ 」</p><p>「希望是這樣。」托馬斯喃喃自語。</p><p>翌日早上，托馬斯在開學第一天為葛萊分多學院獲得九十分的消息，已經傳到全校的學生耳邊。各學院的學生爭先恐後地偷窺托馬斯的臉孔，不論高年級或是低年級的女生們，看到了托馬斯的臉孔後都著迷了，甚至葛萊分多的女生不停地找機會和托馬斯接觸。</p><p>除了妙麗一個女生。</p><p>看著他的好朋友妙麗和托馬斯討論變形學功課的哈利，他忍不住歎了一口氣，他真的想不到托馬斯原來可以吸引很多的女生，他知道托馬斯是非常英俊，甚至覺得托馬斯比佛地魔更英俊。</p><p>他又看到一個女生望著托馬斯露出愛慕的眼神。</p><p>鐘聲響亮了，在大堂的學生陸續放下手持的刀叉，起身走到第一堂上課的教室。哈利他們向著地牢的方向準備上他們這學期的第一堂魔藥學，當他們走到進入地牢的樓梯時候，他們和同上史萊哲林四年級相遇，那時候獅子與小蛇開始準備互相惡言相向。</p><p>「嘿，原來是誰，竟然是聖人波特的跟班紅毛頭衛斯理。」</p><p>「你在說什麼，馬份！」</p><p>看到這情況的托馬斯伸手拉著哈利向後，並將他拉到自己身後，讓小蛇看不到哈利。</p><p>哈利啟口出聲時候，他們的魔藥學教授娓娓道來地牢，走到他們兩院學生的面前。</p><p>男人看見他的學院學生和該死的葛萊分多的學生又準備再一次衝動，「發出什麼事？馬份先生你先說。」他寒著臉說。</p><p>「教授，」小蛇的領袖馬份啟口說，「是衛斯理出言用惡毒語言責駡我。」他表露出受傷的眼神望著石內卜。</p><p>「你亂說，我沒有！」榮恩憤怒地大叫。</p><p>「衛斯理先生，我沒有讓你說話，學生不聽從教授命令，葛萊分多扣一分。」石內卜寒著臉對著榮恩說。</p><p>「石內卜教授，我…」榮恩露出無辜的表情大喊道。</p><p>「衛斯理先生依然不知悔改，葛萊分多扣一分。」石內卜依然大聲說。</p><p>「石內卜教授…」</p><p> 「衛斯理先生，如果你再不閉上你的嘴安靜地上課的話，葛萊分多學院會因為有你愚蠢的學生將會扣分到不可理喻的程度。」石內卜瞇眼地向榮恩低聲說，「還有你們在這裡幹什麼，快進入教室，開始上課！」然後他舉頭對著葛萊分多和史萊哲林大聲說。</p><p>被石內卜教授大聲責駡的學生，驚醒地各自快步進入教室。當然托馬斯快手地拉著哈利進入教室，往最後一排坐下來。</p><p>「托馬斯，為什麼剛才拉著我？」</p><p>「因為一開始教授在場，如果你介入的話，我相信教授一定將葛萊分多扣了很多分數，雖然我對於分數沒有看得重要，但是我看得出這位魔藥學教授十分針對你。 」托馬斯輕聲說。</p><p>「但是沒有理由讓榮恩無辜受罪，托馬斯！」</p><p>「…如果你覺得這樣的話，那麼我沒辦法認同。」托馬斯說完後，專心地望著石內卜教授今天的魔藥。</p><p>最後，榮恩和他的拍擋納威被石內卜狠狠地扣了二十分。在下課後，榮恩在走廊忍不住大聲抱怨石內卜的做法，這次根本偏心史萊哲林得過份。</p><p>哈利無奈地安慰榮恩，同時他看到托馬斯不再和他一起。直到他們上完了天文學，托馬斯也沒有跟他們一起去吃午餐，以選擇和芭蒂巴提及文妲布朗她們女生坐在一起吃著。</p><p>哈利他們吃著午餐的時候，妙麗看了托馬斯和芭蒂巴提她們一眼後，「哈利你和托馬斯在吵架？」她就轉頭望著哈利啟口問道。</p><p>「我不知道，這算是吵架嗎？」哈利無奈地說。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 瘋眼穆敵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「那麼你們為何不在一起吃午餐？」妙麗繼續問道，「他不是和你親近嗎？」她露出疑惑的表情問道。</p><p>「他剛才說了一些我不認同的說話，所以他不和我們坐在一起。」哈利低頭說。</p><p>「嘿，哈利，你不記得他還是個小孩，你應該體諒他的感受。」</p><p>「我知道。」</p><p>午餐過後的一堂，就是葛萊分多所有四年級學生期待的黑魔法防禦術堂課。吃完午餐最後一口的哈利，向榮恩和妙麗說聲抱歉後，然後起身走到托馬斯他們的面前。</p><p>「怎麼，哈利？」在和托馬斯說話的芭蒂巴提發現哈利站在他們身後，於是她轉頭對著哈利問道。</p><p>「托馬斯，能和你談幾句話嗎？」哈利對著托馬斯說。</p><p>托馬斯沒有立刻回答，只是沉默了一陣，然後他起身對著哈利點頭。</p><p>哈利看到托馬斯的回應後，心裡非常高興，不自覺對著托馬斯露出微笑。</p><p>然後托馬斯跟隨哈利走出大堂站在走廊的牆壁前，哈利看見附近沒有學生經過，然後他啟口說：「對不起，托馬斯，剛才我不應該用沉重的語氣對著你說話。剛才榮恩受到這樣的對待而我沒有出手幫助，我實在覺得對不起榮恩他，所以我希望你諒解我對朋友的支持。」</p><p>「哈利，我只希望你沒有受到傷害，你是我唯一的人。」托馬斯低頭說，「對於榮恩他們來說，我還未曾熟識他們。不過我會接受你的做法，但是哈利請你不要離棄我！」然後他伸手抓緊哈利的手說。</p><p>「托馬斯，我不會的。」哈利伸出左手擁抱托馬斯說。</p><p>然後他們走回到大堂裡，托馬斯首先向帕瓦蒂和文妲說不和她們一起去黑魔法防禦術教室而與哈利一起，雖然她們有點不高興而望著哈利。但是最後托馬斯還是和哈利他們一起走。</p><p>他們到了教室裡，哈利和托馬斯坐在前三排的位子坐下來，而榮恩和妙麗坐在他們的前面。葛萊分多學生已經坐好在黑魔法防禦術教室內等待他們的教授來臨。</p><p>教室的大門打開了，出現是他們的教授瘋眼穆敵，他用他的瘋眼視察他們每一個人身上，然後慢慢地一步走到講桌後坐下來，「快，把那給我收起來！這些書通通給我收起來，你們不需要這玩意兒！」他大聲地說。</p><p>大家陸續開始聽從瘋眼穆敵的說話，把書重新收回包包裡，哈利看到大家忍不住露出興奮的表情，尤其是榮恩顯得非常興奮。</p><p>然後瘋眼穆敵取出點名簿，並開始大聲地叫他們的名字，哈利觀察到穆敵教授在點名的時候，他那只正常的眼睛順著名單依次往下滑，而他的那只瘋眼卻滴溜溜地不停轉動，輪流停駐在每個回答的學生臉上。</p><p>「好了，我來到這裡之前收到你們上個學年的黑魔法防禦術教授路平教授的一封信，在信裡告訴了我，你們這一班的情況，在上學年你們有應付黑魔獸的經驗，是有相當的基礎。」穆敵教授望著他們慢慢地說，「但是在應付咒語的方面，你們的進度卻嚴重落後！可想而知，當你們面對敵人的時候，只是不停地逃跑，甚至被殺死。」</p><p>當穆敵教授說完後，教室顯得沉默一片。</p><p>「所以呢，我會用一整年的時間，我會好好地教你們該怎樣應付黑巫師。」穆敵教授說。<br/>然後穆敵教授示範了三個不赦咒的威力尤其在示範索命咒時候，大家也被它的威力嚇住了，當中在場女生被嚇倒差點兒哭起來，而男生一臉蒼白。此時，哈利看到托馬斯呆滯地望著被穆敵教授用不赦咒殺死的蜘蛛的屍體。</p><p>課堂鐘聲終於響起來，穆敵教授也隨即宣佈下課時候，大家心裡松了一口氣，並趕快地離開教室。然後當他們走到走廊時，他們開始熱烈地討論。榮恩也同樣抓住妙麗討論剛才的堂課的時候，托馬斯伸手拉著哈利的手轉身走到走廊的另一面。</p><p>「托馬斯，你拉著我去哪裡？」哈利疑惑地問，但是沒有立刻掙脫托馬斯的手，並跟隨他的腳步走。</p><p>當哈利發現他們已經走到中庭的時候，托馬斯已經放開哈利的手，並露出一臉憐惜的表情對著哈利。</p><p>「怎麼啊？」哈利問。</p><p>「我想不到，想不到哈利你經驗了很多的事情，雖然我知道你的父母是如何被殺死，但是當我看到穆敵教授用索命咒的時候，那時候我心裡竟然害怕，害怕到腦海一片空白，但只想到哈利曾經竟然受到那種可怕的索命咒攻擊，我心裡簡直不能接受。」托馬斯激動地用雙手抓緊自己的臉孔說。</p><p>「沒事了，托馬斯，穆敵教授只是示範給我們。」哈利伸手將托馬斯擁抱入懷輕聲安撫著托馬斯。  </p><p>「不，哈利，我要變強，我不會讓你再次受到那咒語攻擊！」托馬斯伸手回抱著哈利說，在哈利看不到的情況下，眼神出現一絲危險的紅光。</p><p>他不會讓那個人有機會攻擊哈利，他要變得強大比那個人更強大！</p><p>之後，哈利和托馬斯走回走廊裡，往魔法史學教室的方向前進，沿途與榮恩和妙麗他們相遇，榮恩立刻詢問他們剛才去了哪裡，哈利只是模糊地回應榮恩，而托馬斯擺了一副我不會說的表情給榮恩。</p><p>然後他們上了沉悶至極的魔法史堂課，至少榮恩一個人認為，相反哈利看得出托馬斯聽得津津有味。到了晚餐時候，榮恩再沒有提起他們在下午消失一段時間的問題。</p><p>到了晚上，在獨立男生寢室的哈利和托馬斯練習今天學到的咒語，這是托馬斯要求，藉以加強自己的實力。</p><p>「休息一下，托馬斯。」哈利喘氣說。</p><p>「不，哈利，我還要繼續。」托馬斯同樣喘噓噓地說，但他的眼神露出了認真的情緒。</p><p>「好了，最多一會兒。」哈利沒有托馬斯的辦法，勉強地讓托馬斯練習多一會兒。</p><p>閃避了哈利發出攻擊的托馬斯，忍不住身體的疲累倒在地上，哈利看到後，「托馬斯，沒事嗎？」並立刻放下魔杖跑到托馬斯的身邊拉起他說道。</p><p>托馬斯搖頭表示。</p><p>「哈利，我會變得強大，讓你安全地一直生活下去。」托馬斯伸手抓緊哈利的手說。</p><p>「傻瓜，在霍格華茲一定安全的，因為有鄧不利多他在這裡，所以我們會非常安全。」哈利哭笑不得地說。</p><p>「我會保護你的。」</p><p>「我知道，我也會保護你。」哈利望著托馬斯的眼睛說，「不過現在我們還是快快去洗澡吧，然後睡一頓很好的覺。」然後他露出微笑繼續說。</p><p>「好了。」托馬斯起身回答。</p><p>當晚葛萊分多的寢室依然溫暖無比，所有學生都熟睡了，除了納威一個人，因為他們沒有聽到納威平常的鼾聲。</p><p>接下來的兩個禮拜，他們的課程卻變得越來越艱難，要求並也越來越多，哈利他們被壓迫得透不過氣，相反托馬斯積極地每晚會拉著哈利練習咒語。在上黑魔法防禦術的堂課的時候，出乎意料的，穆敵教授竟然對大家宣佈，說他在這幾堂時間要輪流向他們每一個人施展蠻橫咒，示範這個咒語的效用，測試他們是不是辦法抵擋。當然大多數葛萊分多的四年級生都失敗了，並在這堂大家吃了很多苦頭，當中只有哈利勉強成功一次。</p><p>然後過了幾天，所有四年級都注意到他們這個學期的功課明顯地加重許多。在占卜學上崔老妮教授要求他們做兩個月的預言，對於榮恩來說，簡直是一個惡夢。同時，教魔法史的幽靈丙斯教授，要他們根據十八世紀的妖精叛亂事件每週交一篇報告，同樣他們的魔藥學教授石內卜強迫他們研究解毒劑，並向他們暗示在耶誕節之前他會在他們當中挑個人向他下毒，好看他們的解毒劑到底有沒有效用。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 三巫鬥法大賽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不過一件接一件又來，在剛才的魔咒學最後一分鐘的時候，孚立維教授開口要求他們多讀三本課外書本，來為他們的召喚咒課程進行準備。現在他們上奇獸飼育學，海格也湊一腳，增加他們的功課量，簡直讓他們死去活來。</p><p>之於，爆尾釘蝦的習性葛萊分多四年級學生還未清楚，但是它們卻一天比一天成長。海格非常高興並要求他們每隔一天時間來到他的小屋觀察爆尾釘蝦，並將它們的行為紀錄下來，完成他們的功課，終於上完了奇獸飼育學，他們準備去餐廳吃午餐。</p><p>正當他們走到大廳的時候，他們發現自己根本走不進去，裡頭聚集了一大群學生，全部圍繞在一面豎在大理石階梯口的告示牌周圍亂擠。在他們當中最高的托馬斯和榮恩踮起腳地望著前方的告示牌。他們終於知道大家為何圍堵在這裡，因為“三巫鬥法大賽”其餘兩間波巴洞與德姆蘭代表團將會在一個禮拜後來臨，同時他們知曉教授們為何要他們交大量的功課，因為學校在當天開始停課。這個消息對於全校學生來說，簡直幸運的一年！</p><p>然後接下來幾天，大家永遠聽到四周都是圍繞在“三巫鬥法大賽”的話題上，不停地猜測誰能參加“三巫鬥法大賽”。對於誰是鬥士話題的哈利和榮恩一樣只是幻想過自己當上鬥士的情景，但他心裡還是希望和托馬斯高高興興地度過這學期。</p><p>晚上，哈利和托馬斯談到“三巫鬥法大賽”的時候，哈利忍不住啟口問：「托馬斯你有沒有幻想過成為鬥士嗎？」</p><p>「沒有。」托馬斯隨即回答。</p><p>「你不想嗎？就算是低年級的學生，他們也會幻想一下自己當上鬥士的。」哈利疑惑地說。他沒想到托馬斯沒有興趣？</p><p>「哈利，我真的沒有興趣對於成為學校鬥士，我只想和你平淡地生活下去，而且哈利我知道你也會這樣想的。」托馬斯對上哈利翠綠色的眼睛慢慢地說出來。<br/>「托馬斯，能與你相遇真的太好了。」哈利露出微笑。</p><p>就這樣過了一個禮拜，十月二十日，今天是波巴洞與德姆蘭代表團終於要到霍格華茲的日子。早上大家下樓去餐廳吃早餐時候，他們發現餐廳在一夜之間佈置得美輪美奐，牆壁上懸排著絲綢製成的巨大旗幟，而每一面旗幟上有分別每個學院的圖案。而在教師桌後，有著一面印有霍格華茲的盾徽的旗幟。</p><p>到現在大家不知道比賽怎樣舉行、怎樣選擇每間學校的鬥士、今年的評審是誰人？這些問題一一在大家腦海中疑問，但是無損大家對早餐的食欲，哈利吃下了不少的炒蛋和培根及一大杯柳橙汁。到了中午時分，校園彌漫著一股愉快的氣氛，大家都期待波巴洞與德姆蘭的客人即將抵達的事，因此大家都不是很專心上課。就連魔藥學的堂課也變得比平常好過多了。終於等到下課鐘聲響起來，哈利他們按照指示，快步返回葛萊分多塔，放下背包和書本，套上斗篷，然後快速地到入口大廳。</p><p>當他們到達入口大廳就被學院導師麥教授厲聲地走回葛萊分多的隊伍，說是要用最好一面迎接來自歐洲我客人來臨，他們聽到身邊的學生在細聲討論波巴洞和德姆蘭究竟是用什麼工具來位於蘇格蘭我霍格華茲。他們列好隊伍走到城堡大門前的石階，在城堡前排隊站好。那時候，夜幕漸漸落下，而一輪亮白的月亮，已經開始在禁忌森林上空發出閃亮的光輝。</p><p>不一會兒，在寒冷的天氣下，他們聽到一陣隨風而來的馬叫聲，他們舉頭一望，看到竟是一輛跟房子一樣大的馬車在遙遠半空中漸近，女生驚喜地望著馬車，而哈利他們看到那輪是馬車由六只有翼的白馬拉著前行。</p><p>「喔，我也想坐上去！」在托馬斯附近的葛萊分多三年級女生忍不住大喊出來。</p><p>然後他們聽到一陣響亮而詭異的聲音，他們驚訝地望著對方，那時站在面向海邊的不知是哪學院的男學生大叫道。</p><p>「有一艘很大的船在湖中央啊！」</p><p>隨即在那男生附近的學生擁擠在窗邊伸長頭向外望，看到的是一艘船緩緩地冒出水面，在月光下散發出幽暗的光芒，氣勢極之壯觀。然後他們被教授們喝止他們繼續的行為。然後波巴洞代表團和德姆蘭代表團陸續進入霍格華茲，教授們隨即叫醒學生進入餐廳準備歡迎晚宴。</p><p>榮恩興奮地拉著哈利和妙麗走入餐廳時候，他不小心將哈利拉倒了在地上，托馬斯看到後立刻拉起哈利並檢查他有沒有受傷。</p><p>「哈利，沒事嗎？」榮恩露出一副對不起的表情啟口問著哈利。</p><p>「我沒事。」哈利向著榮恩微笑地說。但是他身邊的托馬斯卻意味深長地望著哈利的身體。</p><p>然後他們走到餐廳裡學院餐桌坐下來，等待波巴洞和德姆蘭代表團進入餐廳。哈利終於知道歐洲其他的魔法學校的學生是怎樣，像是迷娃一般美麗迷人的波巴洞少女和像似是野人般威猛的德姆蘭學生，完全是不同于霍格華茲學生。</p><p>同時，鄧不利多宣佈宴會結束後“三巫鬥法大賽”正式展開，並開始長篇大論介紹“三巫鬥法大賽”規則，但是當鄧不利多說出有年齡限制的時候，大部份學生失望地大叫起來。相反，哈利和托馬斯同時心裡替對方松了一口氣。歡迎晚餐完結後，托馬斯在榮恩和妙麗的面前拉走哈利，哈利被托馬斯的行為嚇了一跳。</p><p>「托馬斯，你要帶我去哪裡？」哈利疑惑地問。</p><p>「醫療室。」托馬斯沒有對著哈利說，只是望著前方繼續拉著哈利往醫療室的方向前進。</p><p>哈利聽到托馬斯的說話嚇了一跳，他想不到托馬斯知道他剛才的跌倒真的受傷了，其實他當時很痛，但是他看到榮恩和妙麗都是露出擔心的表情後，他還是閉嘴不說。但是只有托馬斯看得出他受傷了。</p><p>「為什麼你知道…」哈利不自覺問出來。</p><p>「剛才我已經看到你走路時候，比平常慢一點，我可以估到你已經受傷了，還是死撐下去。」托馬斯平靜地說。</p><p>哈利聽到後，沒有再出聲乖乖地跟隨托馬斯的步伐。當他們走入醫療室時候，發現四周沒有人，哈利想起龐芮夫人還在餐廳裡頭，然後哈利被托馬斯拉到其中一張病床坐下來，隨後托馬斯跪在哈利面前，隨即伸手抓起哈利受傷的腳放在他的肩膀上，並拉高哈利的褲管露出受傷的地方。</p><p>托馬斯一眼看到在哈利的膝蓋上流著血，然後他拿起魔杖對著在附近不遠的有滿是藥物的櫃子召喚止血的藥水和紗布等包紮用品。</p><p>「…托馬斯，我真的沒事，這是小傷口的。」當托馬斯替哈利包紮傷口的時候，哈利忍不住出聲對托馬斯說。</p><p>「哈利，我對自己發誓過不可以讓你受傷，但是現在你就是在我的面前受了傷，我應該是照顧你的。」</p><p>「托馬斯，你…」</p><p>「我只是想照顧你，像你照顧我一樣，不可以嗎？」托馬斯已經包紮好了，放下哈利的腳在地上，並拉下哈利的褲管，然後他望著哈利緩緩地問道。</p><p>「當然可以。」哈利放下心裡的疑惑問對上托馬斯黑曜色的眼睛說。然後他們回到葛萊分多塔進入交誼廳時，榮恩和妙麗在入口等待他們。</p><p>「噢，你們去了哪裡？」妙麗露出擔心的表情問著哈利。</p><p>「我們去了…」</p><p>「我們去了中庭散步。」</p><p>當哈利解釋的時候，托馬斯比哈利快說出來。榮恩點頭接受他們的答案，而妙麗望了他們一眼，最終也接受他們的答應。之後，哈利背著榮恩和妙麗向托馬斯露出感謝的微笑。</p><p>到了週末，霍格華茲大部分學生多數還是在懶睡覺，但是哈利和托馬斯兩人竟獨自一大早起身在餐廳吃早餐。</p><p>原來他們已經計畫了今天去活米村一趟，托馬斯昨晚聽到哈利帶他去活米村的時候，心裡非常高興，因為他只是隨口說出來，但是哈利卻放在心裡。</p><p>哈利和托馬斯來到活米村時候，遇到幾個霍格華茲的學生在購物，而他們只是慢慢地散步享受早晨寧靜的氣氛。</p><p>他們走過德維與班基那間魔法用品商店，托馬斯發現那裡有很多他從霍格華茲裡沒有看到的魔法用品。他驚奇地在店裡逛了一圈，當然是拉著哈利一起看。沿途他們也在其他商店內發現很多連哈利都不知道的魔法用品，例如是能縮小的行李或是能測驗愛人的香水等。</p><p>當他們終於逛完了活米村已經是下午的時間，他們的肚子開始餓了，哈利就帶托馬斯去到三根掃帚酒吧享用一杯奶油啤酒和一頓豐富的午餐。</p><p>「哈利，我們還有什麼地方沒有去過？」托馬斯吃下了一口意粉對著哈利問道。</p><p>「嘛，你有沒有興趣看英國最恐怖的尖叫屋喔？」哈利問。</p><p>「尖叫屋？」托馬斯疑問。</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「都可以，那麼我們走吧。」</p><p>當他們經過尖叫屋附近的時候，托馬斯心裡突然感到害怕，他覺得他們再接近尖叫屋會有生命危險，他於是伸手拉著哈利。</p><p>「哈利，時間不早，」他凝望著尖叫屋，「還是算了，我們回去吧。」低頭說。</p><p>「…那麼好了，我們走吧。」哈利微笑地對著托馬斯說。</p><p>當離開的時候，托馬斯回頭望著那間尖叫屋，心裡有一種他恐懼而熟識的感覺存在他的心裡。</p><p>之後，他們回到霍格華茲，剛好是是吃晚餐的時間，他們走到大堂內，向葛萊分多餐桌方向走去，看見了妙麗和榮恩正在吃著晚餐。</p><p>「嘿，哈利和托馬斯，你們整天去了哪裡？」榮恩看到哈利和托馬斯立刻問著。</p><p>榮恩說完後，「我們擔心你們。」跟隨其後妙麗啟口說。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第四個選手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在場的教授和學生們被托馬斯的動作嚇住了，甚至在托馬斯懷裡的哈利也被唬住了，他們想不到托馬斯竟然當眾攻擊那座“火盃”！</p><p>「托馬斯，公然攻擊學校物品，葛萊分多學院扣一百分！」在“火盃”前面的鄧不利多沉著臉啟口說。</p><p>「隨便你，我是不會讓哈利參加這種危險的比賽！」托馬斯繼續大喊，他再次舉起魔杖攻擊“火盃”，一道較之前強烈的白色光芒從托馬斯的魔杖發出並直沖到“火盃”的面前。</p><p>那時候，鄧不利多緩緩地舉起魔杖，道出咒語，隨即一道藍色的光芒從他手上的魔杖發出，和白色的光芒相撞而抵消，最後消失大家的眼前。</p><p>「托馬斯，住手！」終於回復理智的哈利抬頭向著托馬斯說道。</p><p>「不！」</p><p>「托馬斯，放下魔杖！」哈利繼續說，並用力掙扎，希望阻止托馬斯攻擊“火盃”。托馬斯看到哈利欲求離開他的懷裡，他只好放手鬆開哈利。</p><p>「哈利…」</p><p>「托馬斯，你不可以這樣的！」哈利向著托馬斯說。</p><p>「只要哈利你不參加這種會死人的大賽，我就停手。」</p><p>「托馬斯先生，哈利先生現在一定要去那房間裡。」鄧不利多校長歎息地說。</p><p>「哈利去哪裡，我都要去。」托馬斯咬牙切齒地大喊。</p><p>「托馬斯，我沒有事的，放手讓我去吧。」哈利轉頭對著托馬斯說。</p><p>「不！」托馬斯立刻否決。</p><p>「托馬斯！」哈利大喊。</p><p>鄧不利多看著托馬斯阻止哈利前進的情況，「托馬斯先生，你可以陪同哈利進入房間裡。」他終於開口說。</p><p>托馬斯聽到鄧不利多的說話後，「我是不會讓他們欺負你的。」他並露出微笑對哈利說。<br/>哈利反手拉著托馬斯跟隨站在教師桌後房間門前的穆敵的說話，他們經過一條較暗的走廊，終於到了一間四周有著很多物品的房間，當他們再走近的時候，哈利看見維克多喀浪、西追和花兒戴樂古圍繞坐在石壁內火爐旁的扶手椅。</p><p>當花兒戴樂古正準備啟口問著哈利和托馬斯的時候，他們身後傳來一陣忙亂的腳步聲，他們轉頭看到的是魔法部體育運動司司長魯多貝漫。</p><p>「太離奇！實在太離奇了！各位先生……還有一位女士。」魯多貝漫快步地走到哈利和托馬斯的眼前，「請容許我介紹——雖然這難以令人相信—— “三巫鬥法大賽”的第四位鬥士。」他一臉驚歎看著哈利啟口說。</p><p>維克多喀浪立刻挺立身軀，仔細打量哈利，而他的臉孔隨即暗下來。而西追露出一副不知所措的神情，望著哈利和托馬斯。花兒戴樂古卻微笑問著魯多貝漫：「喔，匪常有趣的笑話，北漫先生。」</p><p>「笑話？」魯多貝漫迷惑地重覆一遍，「不，不，完全不是這麼一回事！“火盃”剛才吐出了哈利的名字！還有既然“火盃”都已經吐出他的名字……我的意思是到了這地步，哈利必須有意務要全程參賽到底。」他轉頭望著哈利說。</p><p>「不可以！」</p><p>當托馬斯大喊的時候，他們後面的房門再次被打開，出現一大群人走了進來，鄧不利多，他的背後跟隨是柯羅奇先生、德姆蘭的校長卡卡夫教授、波巴洞的校長美心夫人、麥教授以及石內卜教授。門一打開，哈利就聽到了從牆另一邊傳來數百名學生的嗡嗡交談聲，隨後關上了房門後，再聽不到外面的聲音。</p><p>「鄧不利多，為什麼哈利波特的名字會在“火盃”裡吐出來？」波巴洞的校長美心夫人，望了哈利一眼，就對著鄧不利多校長厲聲問道。</p><p>「美心夫人，我會弄清楚的。」鄧不利多對著美心夫人說後，「你有把你的名字扔進“火盃”嗎，哈利？」他轉頭對著哈利問道。</p><p>「哈利，是不可能自己將名字扔進去！我可以作證！」托馬斯再次大聲叫道，引起大家一致地望著他。</p><p>「托馬斯先生，為什麼你認定哈利沒有將他的名字“火盃”扔進去？」在場的石內卜教授挪揄問。</p><p>「因為哈利在這段期間和我在一起。」</p><p>最終在托馬斯強烈地出聲反抗下，哈利依然是成為了第四位鬥士。</p><p>接著，托馬斯因為公然攻擊“火盃”，所以被麥教授責罰一個月的勞動服務。然後哈利、西追、花兒、以及維克多在柯羅奇先生指導下，知道了第一項任務是測驗他們的膽量。並且在不遠的日子十一月二十四日在所有學生與評審團的面前進行。</p><p>之後，哈利和托馬斯終於可以走出房間，他們往葛萊分多塔走去，他們一直沒有對話。哈利低頭像似是思考，而托馬斯望著哈利。</p><p>「哈利，我不會讓你受到任何傷害的。」托馬斯伸手抓緊哈利的手說。</p><p>哈利聽到托馬斯的說話後，原是想著他的名字為何會在“火盃”裡還是有人故意將他的名字扔進入去，忍不住而流下淚水。</p><p>「哈利。」托馬斯聽到哈利發出的輕微的哭泣聲，忍不住伸手擁抱哈利。</p><p>「為什麼，為什麼事情都要發出在我身上呀？」哈利在托馬斯的懷裡低聲哭叫出來。</p><p>「哈利，我們離開這裡吧。」托馬斯伸手撫摸著哈利的頭說。</p><p>「不可能，妙麗和榮恩也在這裡，我們不可以不顧他們而離開，而且這裡是唯一能讓我感到快樂的地方……是我的家。」哈利舉頭對著托馬斯說。</p><p>托馬斯輕輕地歎了一口氣，並舉手抺去哈利臉上的淚水，「我知道了，但是我不想你再次受到任何的傷害和背叛。」然後緩緩的說道。</p><p>「謝謝你，托馬斯，我們還是回去吧。」</p><p>哈利對著托馬斯說完後，他轉身踏步離開走廊，而哈利在身後的托馬斯望著哈利的背影，心裡向自己下了諾言。</p><p>他不會讓哈利在他的眼前受傷…甚至死亡！</p><p>哈利和托馬斯終於回到葛萊分多學院交誼廳，當胖女士啟開畫像洞口的時候，就有一股巨大的聲浪迎面撲來，嚇得哈利差點兒就往後栽倒，幸好托馬斯及時伸手抓緊哈利，讓他沒有丟臉地跌倒在地上。</p><p>接下來，他被大約十名學生拉進交誼廳的中央，而托馬斯同樣被其他學生推到在哈利的身旁，在他們眼前的葛萊分多學院的所有人不停地尖叫、鼓掌與吹口哨。</p><p>哈利甚至被大家抓著瘋狂地慶祝，完成沒有人注意到哈利現在根本沒心情，「你們夠了，哈利根本就沒有把名字扔進“火盃”，而且你們不知道，哈利根本不想成為鬥士，所以你們不要再煩擾哈利了──」除了在哈利身旁的托馬斯忍不住大聲地吼道。</p><p>隨後，托馬斯拉著哈利甩掉所有人，轉身離開交誼廳，並且走出了葛萊分多塔。這時候，哈利已發現自己被托馬斯拉了出來。</p><p>「托馬斯，我們應該先找榮恩和妙麗。」</p><p>「哈利，他們不會相信你的說話，現在葛萊分多學院學生都不相信你沒有把名字扔進“火盃”裡，何妨是榮恩和妙麗他們兩人？」托馬斯放開握緊哈利的手說道。</p><p>「他們不會的，他們一定相信我。」</p><p>「他們會的，哈利，當然你未成為鬥士的時候，他們會相信你說的話，但是現在的情況是你已經是鬥士，所以你所說的話，他們表面相信，實際的裡面是他們只是覺得你說謊哄騙他們。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 火盃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在場的教授和學生們被托馬斯的動作嚇住了，甚至在托馬斯懷裡的哈利也被唬住了，他們想不到托馬斯竟然當眾攻擊那座“火盃”！</p><p>「托馬斯，公然攻擊學校物品，葛萊分多學院扣一百分！」在“火盃”前面的鄧不利多沉著臉啟口說。</p><p>「隨便你，我是不會讓哈利參加這種危險的比賽！」托馬斯繼續大喊，他再次舉起魔杖攻擊“火盃”，一道較之前強烈的白色光芒從托馬斯的魔杖發出並直沖到“火盃”的面前。</p><p>那時候，鄧不利多緩緩地舉起魔杖，道出咒語，隨即一道藍色的光芒從他手上的魔杖發出，和白色的光芒相撞而抵消，最後消失大家的眼前。</p><p>「托馬斯，住手！」終於回復理智的哈利抬頭向著托馬斯說道。</p><p>「不！」</p><p>「托馬斯，放下魔杖！」哈利繼續說，並用力掙扎，希望阻止托馬斯攻擊“火盃”。托馬斯看到哈利欲求離開他的懷裡，他只好放手鬆開哈利。</p><p>「哈利…」</p><p>「托馬斯，你不可以這樣的！」哈利向著托馬斯說。</p><p>「只要哈利你不參加這種會死人的大賽，我就停手。」</p><p>「托馬斯先生，哈利先生現在一定要去那房間裡。」鄧不利多校長歎息地說。</p><p>「哈利去哪裡，我都要去。」托馬斯咬牙切齒地大喊。</p><p>「托馬斯，我沒有事的，放手讓我去吧。」哈利轉頭對著托馬斯說。</p><p>「不！」托馬斯立刻否決。</p><p>「托馬斯！」哈利大喊。</p><p>鄧不利多看著托馬斯阻止哈利前進的情況，「托馬斯先生，你可以陪同哈利進入房間裡。」他終於開口說。</p><p>托馬斯聽到鄧不利多的說話後，「我是不會讓他們欺負你的。」他並露出微笑對哈利說。</p><p>哈利反手拉著托馬斯跟隨站在教師桌後房間門前的穆敵的說話，他們經過一條較暗的走廊，終於到了一間四周有著很多物品的房間，當他們再走近的時候，哈利看見威克多爾克魯姆、塞德里克和芙蓉德拉庫爾圍繞坐在石壁內火爐旁的扶手椅。</p><p>當芙蓉德拉庫爾正準備啟口問著哈利和托馬斯的時候，他們身後傳來一陣忙亂的腳步聲，他們轉頭看到的是魔法部體育運動司司長魯多巴格曼。</p><p>「太離奇！實在太離奇了！各位先生……還有一位女士。」魯多巴格曼快步地走到哈利和托馬斯的眼前，「請容許我介紹——雖然這難以令人相信—— “三巫鬥法大賽”的第四位鬥士。」他一臉驚歎看著哈利啟口說。</p><p>威克多爾克魯姆立刻挺立身軀，仔細打量哈利，而他的臉孔隨即暗下來。而塞德里克露出一副不知所措的神情，望著哈利和托馬斯。芙蓉德拉庫爾卻微笑問著魯多巴格曼：「喔，匪常有趣的笑話，北漫先生。」</p><p>「笑話？」魯多巴格曼迷惑地重覆一遍，「不，不，完全不是這麼一回事！“火盃”剛才吐出了哈利的名字！還有既然“火盃”都已經吐出他的名字……我的意思是到了這地步，哈利必須有意務要全程參賽到底。」他轉頭望著哈利說。</p><p>「不可以！」</p><p>當托馬斯大喊的時候，他們後面的房門再次被打開，出現一大群人走了進來，鄧不利多，他的背後跟隨是克勞奇先生、德姆蘭的校長卡卡夫教授、波巴洞的校長馬克沁夫人、麥教授以及石內卜教授。門一打開，哈利就聽到了從牆另一邊傳來數百名學生的嗡嗡交談聲，隨後關上了房門後，再聽不到外面的聲音。</p><p>「鄧不利多，為什麼哈利波特的名字會在“火盃”裡吐出來？」波巴洞的校長馬克沁夫人，望了哈利一眼，就對著鄧不利多校長厲聲問道。</p><p>「馬克沁夫人，我會弄清楚的。」鄧不利多對著馬克沁夫人說後，「你有把你的名字扔進“火盃”嗎，哈利？」他轉頭對著哈利問道。</p><p>「哈利，是不可能自己將名字扔進去！我可以作證！」托馬斯再次大聲叫道，引起大家一致地望著他。</p><p>「托馬斯先生，為什麼你認定哈利沒有將他的名字“火盃”扔進去？」在場的石內卜教授挪揄問。</p><p>「因為哈利在這段期間和我在一起。」</p><p>最終在托馬斯強烈地出聲反抗下，哈利依然是成為了第四位鬥士。</p><p>接著，托馬斯因為公然攻擊“火盃”，所以被麥教授責罰一個月的勞動服務。然後哈利、塞德里克、芙蓉、以及克魯姆在克勞奇先生指導下，知道了第一項任務是測驗他們的膽量。並且在不遠的日子十一月二十四日在所有學生與評審團的面前進行。</p><p>之後，哈利和托馬斯終於可以走出房間，他們往葛萊分多塔走去，他們一直沒有對話。哈利低頭像似是思考，而托馬斯望著哈利。</p><p>「哈利，我不會讓你受到任何傷害的。」托馬斯伸手抓緊哈利的手說。</p><p>哈利聽到托馬斯的說話後，原是想著他的名字為何會在“火盃”裡還是有人故意將他的名字扔進入去，忍不住而流下淚水。<br/>「哈利。」托馬斯聽到哈利發出的輕微的哭泣聲，忍不住伸手擁抱哈利。</p><p>「為什麼，為什麼事情都要發出在我身上呀？」哈利在托馬斯的懷裡低聲哭叫出來。</p><p>「哈利，我們離開這裡吧。」托馬斯伸手撫摸著哈利的頭說。</p><p>「不可能，妙麗和榮恩也在這裡，我們不可以不顧他們而離開，而且這裡是唯一能讓我感到快樂的地方……是我的家。」哈利舉頭對著托馬斯說。</p><p>托馬斯輕輕地歎了一口氣，並舉手抺去哈利臉上的淚水，「我知道了，但是我不想你再次受到任何的傷害和背叛。」然後緩緩的說道。</p><p>「謝謝你，托馬斯，我們還是回去吧。」</p><p>哈利對著托馬斯說完後，他轉身踏步離開走廊，而哈利在身後的托馬斯望著哈利的背影，心裡向自己下了諾言。</p><p>他不會讓哈利在他的眼前受傷…甚至死亡！</p><p>哈利和托馬斯終於回到葛萊分多學院交誼廳，當胖女士啟開畫像洞口的時候，就有一股巨大的聲浪迎面撲來，嚇得哈利差點兒就往後栽倒，幸好托馬斯及時伸手抓緊哈利，讓他沒有丟臉地跌倒在地上。</p><p>接下來，他被大約十名學生拉進交誼廳的中央，而托馬斯同樣被其他學生推到在哈利的身旁，在他們眼前的葛萊分多學院的所有人不停地尖叫、鼓掌與吹口哨。</p><p>哈利甚至被大家抓著瘋狂地慶祝，完成沒有人注意到哈利現在根本沒心情，「你們夠了，哈利根本就沒有把名字扔進“火盃”，而且你們不知道，哈利根本不想成為鬥士，所以你們不要再煩擾哈利了──」除了在哈利身旁的托馬斯忍不住大聲地吼道。</p><p>隨後，托馬斯拉著哈利甩掉所有人，轉身離開交誼廳，並且走出了葛萊分多塔。這時候，哈利已發現自己被托馬斯拉了出來。<br/>「托馬斯，我們應該先找榮恩和妙麗。」</p><p>「哈利，他們不會相信你的說話，現在葛萊分多學院學生都不相信你沒有把名字扔進“火盃”裡，何妨是榮恩和妙麗他們兩人？」托馬斯放開握緊哈利的手說道。</p><p>「他們不會的，他們一定相信我。」</p><p>「他們會的，哈利，當然你未成為鬥士的時候，他們會相信你說的話，但是現在的情況是你已經是鬥士，所以你所說的話，他們表面相信，實際的裡面是他們只是覺得你說謊哄騙他們。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 萬應室的晚上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「不可能的。」</p><p>「哈利，你要相信我的話，我是真心對你好。」</p><p>當托馬斯說完的時候，已經接近宵禁時分，校園內的燈火漸漸熄滅了，托馬斯就對著哈利伸出手，「哈利，已經到宵禁的時間，我們還是找地方躲避飛七先生快跟我來吧，而且我相信你暫時不想回到葛萊分多塔？」他並向哈利說。</p><p>哈利無奈地點頭，伸出手握緊托馬斯的手。他的確不想再次面對在葛萊分多交誼廳的大家。<br/>托馬斯轉身帶著哈利走前幾步，面對他們眼前的石牆，哈利露出疑惑地望了托馬斯一眼，忍不住出聲問托馬斯的時候，托馬斯對著哈利做出安靜的手勢示意他別發出任何的聲音。陡然，在哈利眼前的石牆起了變化，他看見石牆上漸漸出現一道大門。</p><p>「為什麼會這樣？」哈利驚訝地問道。</p><p>「萬應室，是在人們在絕望時可以滿足他們的真正需要的房間。」托馬斯說，「現在我們非常需要它。」然後托馬斯伸手打開那道房門，出現在他們眼前是一張大床在中央，他們走進裡頭，發現大床被一層很薄淺藍色的輕紗包圍著，四周卻是深綠色的草叢，並在草叢上有著無數的發出淡黃色光芒的夜光花，仿佛讓人置身黑夜的森林裡。</p><p>「安靜，果然是滿足人真正需要的。」托馬斯喃喃地說，「哈利，我們進入去吧。」然後他拉著哈利進入萬應室。</p><p>他們一進入了萬應室，房門立刻關上，顯得更讓他們置身于黑夜的森林裡。托馬斯拉著哈利到大床旁讓他坐下來。而自己走到附近的草叢上將夜光花摘下來，走回哈利的面前遞上手中的夜光花給哈利。</p><p>「這種夜光花有令人安眠的效果，將它放在你的枕邊讓你睡得安穩。」托馬斯微笑說。</p><p> 「托馬斯，我…」</p><p>「睡吧，讓事情明天再說。」</p><p>哈利聽從托馬斯的建議，將那朵夜光花放在枕頭旁邊，然後他換上萬應室裡有的睡衣爬入大床裡。正當哈利昏昏欲睡的時候，他隱約到看見托馬斯坐在床邊溫柔地撫摸他的頭髮。</p><p>「睡吧，哈利。」在哈利昏睡前聽到托馬斯的說話。</p><p>托馬斯看到哈利已經睡著了，心裡終於松了一口氣，他不想哈利因為他成為第四位鬥士的事情而睡得不安，當然他甚至不想哈利參與這場比賽，但是事與願違哈利必須參加，現在只好幫助哈利贏取大賽。</p><p>早上，哈利被托馬斯叫醒過來，哈利張開雙眼看見托馬斯坐在床邊，同時他發現托馬斯的雙眼下有沉重的黑影。</p><p>「托馬斯，你沒有睡過？」哈利問道。</p><p>托馬斯搖頭，「不是，我只是睡了兩個小時吧。那麼你經過一晚時間，現在心情好些嗎？」他露出微笑問著哈利。</p><p>「很好，謝謝你，托馬斯。」哈利微笑說。</p><p>不一會兒，他們換好了校服走出萬應室，往大堂的前進，在那時候往大堂的走廊上學生，每當看見哈利就竊竊私語地討論著哈利。哈利低頭避開大家的目光快步地離開走廊，而在他身旁的托馬斯無奈的緊貼地跟隨哈利的步伐走到大堂。</p><p>到達大堂的一刻，原是熱烈討論著學校鬥士的學生們，看到了哈利現身後大家都靜下來，他們一致地望著站在大堂門口的哈利和托馬斯。那時候，哈利看見榮恩望著了他，但是瞬間榮恩就轉頭繼續吃著他的早餐，再沒有看過哈利一眼了。</p><p>哈利心裡突然很難過，他想不到榮恩完全不理會他。這時候，托馬斯不理會大家的目光伸手拉著哈利走到葛萊分多學院餐桌的角落坐下來。</p><p>「哈利，不要理會他們，」托馬斯開始為他們兩人將食物放在各自的餐碟上，「乖，來吃早餐吧。」他對著哈利說。</p><p>哈利點頭，然後他張開口吃了一口麥片，慢慢地吃下去。</p><p>而看見哈利開始吃早餐的托馬斯忍不住勾起嘴角，接著他低頭吃著他的吐司麵包，心裡想著剛才榮恩的舉動讓哈利非常傷心，他要想辦法讓哈利的心情歡喜起來的。他們比平常的時間很快地吃完早餐就在大家的目光下離開大堂。</p><p>他們走出大堂，沒過多久，他們踏過草坪走向湖畔，看到德姆蘭的船停泊在水面上。然後他們再往前走，走到一棵大樹坐下來。</p><p>當哈利坐下來的時候，他忍不住打了一個噴嚏，托馬斯立刻脫下校袍披在哈利身上，更不忘地為哈利施展一個保暖咒給他。</p><p>「謝謝你。」</p><p>「哈利，你不需要感謝我，照顧你是我的榮幸，我不是說過我會照顧你一輩子嗎？」</p><p>「托馬斯，你長大了很多。」哈利感歎地說。</p><p>「人是會長大的，但是我依然是你當天在公園裡帶回來的托馬斯。」托馬斯伸手擁抱哈利說。</p><p>「托馬斯，現在只有你一個人，相信我沒有這樣做過…」哈利輕輕地將頭依靠在托馬斯的肩膀說，而托馬斯只是伸手溫柔地摸著哈利的頭髮。</p><p>就這樣，他們在湖畔度過了哈利成為鬥士第一個周日的下午，到了晚上，哈利和托馬斯回到葛萊分多塔的時候，他們在交誼廳看到榮恩和西莫斐尼干、丁湯瑪斯坐在最近火邊的位子，當他們看到哈利和托馬斯後，立刻關上嘴巴眼睜睜地望著他們，他們的眼神似是看見怪物般。</p><p>「我們去另一邊，西莫和丁。」榮恩趕快地起身對著他們說。</p><p>「好。」西莫斐尼干和丁湯瑪斯同時應聲。</p><p>當他們和哈利、托馬斯擦身而過的時候，托馬斯拉著哈利爬上樓梯直接進入他們的寢室裡，並關上房間，阻隔了哈利和大家的眼神接觸。</p><p>在坐自己床邊的哈利想不到榮恩是如此無情，他更想不到他們的友誼是如此薄弱，他曾經多麼相信榮恩是任何如何支持他的好朋友。但是事實並非如此，哈利清楚到知道榮恩刻意地在避開他。</p><p>這可能是命運的安排，所謂一波未停一波又起，哈利以為大家會漸漸地習慣接受了他是鬥士的事實，情況會好些，但是他發現，這是大錯特錯的想法。除了葛萊分多學院的同學，其他的三個學院的同學用了一種讓人討厭的眼神望著哈利，當然赫夫帕夫學院顯得非常強烈。甚至在魔藥學裡，與哈利關係很好的阿尼麥米蘭和賈斯汀方列裡都不和哈利交談，只有托馬斯露出微笑地和哈利交談。</p><p>刹那，哈利覺得托馬斯是他永遠不想離開的人。</p><p>接下來過了一個星期，哈利沒有和榮恩甚至所有人交談，除了托馬斯一個人，甚至妙麗，他也是隨便找藉口阻止他們深入交談。雖然妙麗在日前終於找到哈利並欲想和他交談的時候，哈利很快地拒絕，他現在相信托馬斯的說話，任何人都是相信他將名字扔進入“火盃”裡頭。哈利認定只有托馬斯值得相信的人。</p><p>直到他知道第一項任務是對付龍的時候，他更相信托馬斯是對他最好的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 召喚咒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當海格讓哈利看到龍的那晚，哈利急不及待跑回寢室找托馬斯商量，雖然哈利第一時間應該是找妙麗商量對付龍，但是他首先想到的是托馬斯。</p><p>「所以你的第一項任務是對付龍嗎？」托馬斯緊張起來說。</p><p>「是的。」哈利呆滯地點頭。明顯哈利還未從看見龍的一刹那回復起來。</p><p>「根本是超越低年級的能力，難怪他們會設年齡限制了。」托馬斯明白地點著頭，「這是非常危險的項目，哈利。」他望著哈利說。</p><p>同時，哈利也望著托馬斯。</p><p>托馬斯低頭沉思了一陣，「放心吧，我會和你一起研究對付那些龍。」然後他舉頭露出微笑對著哈利說。</p><p>首先，他們決定在圖書館裡找尋關於龍的資料。</p><p>龍，是魔法界最難應付的動物。它們非常兇殘，身上的皮膚具有防禦力，可以抵抗任何魔法的攻擊，甚至是武器的傷害。</p><p>哈利在圖書館閱讀完了關於龍的書本，開始抱頭低聲呼叫，他實在想不到辦法對付龍的最佳方法。那時候，他環視四周發現托馬斯不在圖書館裡。哈利疑惑托馬斯去了哪裡？</p><p>在圖書館另一邊的托馬斯，找到了一本關於靈魂的文獻，他只是看了頭幾頁，已經獲益良多。他於是決定拿走它回到寢室慢慢觀看。但是現在他唯一要幫助哈利如何避開龍的攻擊。</p><p>「托馬斯，原來你在這裡！」</p><p>托馬斯抬頭看見哈利露出微笑，他才記起他沒有告訴哈利去圖書館的另一邊找資料。<br/>「哈利，對不起，我看到了一本有趣的書而不知時間過了。」托馬斯露出歉意的表現對著哈利說。</p><p>「沒關係。」</p><p>「那麼你找到辦法嗎，哈利？」托馬斯起身走到哈利的面前問道。</p><p>哈利搖頭。</p><p>「放心吧，我們一定找到辦法，但是我們現在要上草藥學的課堂。」托馬斯微笑地說。</p><p>「是的。」哈利說。</p><p>他們離開了圖書館，已經中庭走廊的時候，哈利看見西追迪哥里和他的同學在不遠處的石椅上愉快地聊天。哈利刹那記起現在只有西追一個人不知道第一項任務是龍。</p><p>「托馬斯，我有事要做，你還是先去溫室吧，我們回頭見。」哈利轉頭向托馬斯說。</p><p>「…我明白了，你要小心點，如果他欺負你一定要告訴我。」托馬斯點頭說，然後托馬斯目送哈利走到西追他們的面前。</p><p>托馬斯對於哈利非常無奈，對於要勝出這場比賽，哈利是不該將他知道的消息告訴敵人，根本是愚蠢的行為。但是又因為那個人是哈利，托馬斯只是望著哈利將消息告訴西追迪哥里。</p><p>那邊，哈利走到西追和他的同學面前時候，他們看到哈利立刻由歡笑對話變成沉默的對望，哈利對於他們的目光非常不自然，但是他要將消息告訴西追，他唯有硬著頭皮對著西追說。</p><p>「西追，我有事情要對你說，能方便跟我來嗎？」</p><p>西追露出驚訝的表情，然後他對著他的同學說聲再見後，他跟隨哈利走到附近較幽靜的角落。</p><p>「找我什麼事，哈利？」</p><p>「龍，第一項任務就是龍。」哈利確認身邊只有他們，然後壓低聲音說。</p><p>西追聽完後沉默了一會兒，「真的？」他忍不住露出懷疑的表情說。</p><p>「當然，我們是霍格華茲的鬥士，難道我不想霍格華茲勝出嗎，我說話已經完，再見。」哈利聽得出西追的疑惑口吻，他心想原來他在西追的眼中是不可相信的人，他忍不住氣反問西追。</p><p>「等等…哈利。」西追見哈利準備離開的時候，他出聲叫住哈利。</p><p>「什麼事？」</p><p>「那個…謝謝你通知我。」西追露出害羞的微笑說。</p><p>「不用了，這是我應該做的。」哈利看見西追微笑地道謝，他也放下臉色說。</p><p>之後，哈利一個人離開中庭，走到往大堂的走廊時候，他撞見了穆敵教授。</p><p>「跟我來，哈利。」穆敵教授啟口說。</p><p>雖然不知道穆敵教授找他有什麼事情，哈利只好跟著穆敵教授走到黑魔法防禦術教室裡。</p><p>一走進教室，「哈利，你已經找到什麼方法避開龍的攻擊嗎？」穆敵教授對著哈利啟口說。</p><p>「教授，你們知道的？」哈利被穆敵教授的說話嚇唬了，呆呆地問道。</p><p>「當然，所有教授都知道第一項任務是什麼，只是我們不可以告訴你們。」穆敵教授露出理所當然的表情說。</p><p>「我還未想到，教授。」哈利低頭說。</p><p>「…哈利，對於龍我相信你應該有基本的認識，只是你要找一個你能十足把握的方法避開它的攻擊。」穆敵教授歎了一口氣，然後用語重心長的語氣對著哈利說。</p><p>「教授的意思是？」哈利抬頭望著穆敵教授問道。</p><p>「哈利，什麼東西是你最擅長的？」穆敵教授突然問著哈利。</p><p>「魁地奇，教授。」哈利老實地回答。</p><p>「我聽說你是個非常了不起的飛行者。那麼你能把握坐上掃帚避開龍的攻擊？」穆敵教授再問道。</p><p>「話是沒錯，可是我不能使用飛天掃帚呀，比賽規定只能用魔杖…」</p><p>「我第二個建議是，」穆敵教授打斷哈利的話，「就是用一個簡單好用的符咒，所以…」</p><p>「所以我要召喚我的掃帚到會場，謝謝教授。」哈利終於知道穆敵教授所說的方法。</p><p>「祝你好運，哈利。」</p><p>之後，哈利快步地往溫室的方向，當他進入時候，他已經遲到了三十分鐘，在經過芽菜教授身邊時匆匆地向她道聲歉，然後走到托馬斯身邊悄聲說：「托馬斯，我想到辦法了，但是需要你幫忙。」</p><p>托馬斯聽到哈利的說話後，停下修剪一株晃動不停的拍拍木的動作，「我也想到了辦法，是召喚咒嗎？」他露出微笑說。</p><p>「…托馬斯，你真的非常聰明，我必須在明天學會召喚咒。」</p><p>於是他們開始練習。下課後，他們沒去吃午餐，直接在萬應室內練習召喚咒，可惜過了半天，哈利依然不能順利掌握召喚咒。</p><p>「要專心，哈利。」托馬斯不厭煩地說。</p><p>「我知道，但是我腦袋不停地想著那些龍，托馬斯。」哈利搖頭說，舉起魔杖嘗試施展召喚咒。</p><p>托馬斯走到哈利的身邊，伸手握著哈利的拿著魔杖的手，「哈利，你先閉上眼，聽我說。」他啟口說。</p><p>哈利聽從托馬斯的說話閉上眼。</p><p>「感受一下握著魔杖的感覺，它現在你的手裡，它在等待你利用它施展咒語，感受你的力量。」托馬斯在哈利的耳邊細聲說，「嘗試感受你的身體內力量，將它集中在你的手中。」</p><p>「…我好像感覺到。」哈利說。</p><p>「繼續，哈利，將它放在你的魔杖內施展出來。」托馬斯貼近哈利的身體說。</p><p>「書本飛來。」哈利張開眼喊道。在他們眼前的一本書本飛快到哈利的手上。</p><p>他成功了。哈利高興地伸手抱著托馬斯，「托馬斯我成功了，看到嗎？」他發出高興的笑聲，並大聲地說。</p><p>「我一直相信哈利你是學會召喚咒的。」托馬斯微笑地說，「不過，我們還是練習多次。」他對著哈利說。</p><p>哈利點頭。然後繼續練習召喚咒。</p><p>在哈利身後的托馬斯看著哈利繼續練習召喚咒，心想哈利今次在第一項任務一定沒事回到他的眼前。</p><p>終於到了任務的當天早上，托馬斯擔心哈利受到葛萊分多大家的眼光，於是提議在萬應室過夜一晚。哈利樂意接受托馬斯的建議，因為他從成功學會召喚咒後就開始非緊張起來。</p><p>於是他們在萬應室睡了一晚，哈利覺得自己因為在托馬斯的身邊睡了後精神一點。但他們去到大堂的時候，他又開始緊張，因為四周的學生不停地討論下午的任務是什麼，如何進行等等話題。同時，哈利因為緊張起來而吃不多，但在托馬斯的監視下只是喝了一杯柳橙汁和吃了一片吐司。</p><p>之後，學生享受完了豐富的早餐後，哈利被麥教授叫下來。</p><p>「準備好了嗎，波特？」麥教授說。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 托馬斯的擔憂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利點頭。</p><p>「跟我來，西追迪哥里先生你也和我們去比賽場地。」然後麥教授對著她身後的西追說。</p><p>他們走出大堂的走廊，走出城堡的大門，經過了草地。當他們走到森林邊緣，走向圈養龍的地方附近時候，他們終於走到場地入口的帳篷，把龍給完全遮住了。</p><p>「進入帳蓬裡去，跟其他鬥士待在一起， 」麥教授說，她的聲音有些顫抖，「在那裡等著輪流上場接受考驗，波特。貝漫先生也在裡面…他會告訴你們…比賽程序…那最後祝你們好運。」</p><p>哈利他們一進入去就看見了維克多喀浪坐在最左邊的木椅上，哈利看出他的臉色非常凝重。同時他看到花兒戴樂古在另一面不停地繞行，她臉上露出緊張的神情。</p><p>當他們走進帳篷後，貝漫先生看見哈利就露出微笑，「波特先生和迪哥里先生已經到了，那麼開始進行出場次序的儀式，」他繼續說，「首先我必須和你們說，第一項任務是怎樣進行，你們任務是去拿一隻金蛋，你們會分別應付一條龍，必須從它手上拿走金蛋。當然你們要小心應付它們的攻擊。現在開始抽是誰首先出場…」</p><p>那時候，哈利看到維克多喀浪和花兒戴樂古的臉色沒有露出驚訝的表情，看來他想得沒錯，他們之前已經從他們的校長口中得知第一項任務是龍。</p><p>貝漫先生說的同時，他拿出了一個麻布袋，「裡頭有著四隻不同品種的迷你龍，你們抽那一隻龍就代表你們要應付那只。首先，女士優先…」他將麻布袋遞給花兒戴樂古的面前。</p><p>之後，他們逐一抽出一隻的龍，哈利抽到的是最兇惡的匈牙利角尾龍。然後他們開始準備出場的心情，首先是西追迪哥里出場。不一會兒，哈利聽到場內傳出驚訝的叫喊聲。</p><p>然後花兒戴樂古、維克多喀浪，最後是哈利。</p><p>終於到哈利出場的時候了。當哈利走出場地內，他聽到場內所有人的叫聲，他眺望一下葛萊分多學院的人群中有著托馬斯的存在。但是他很快地感受到一團熱烈的火焰在他身邊擦過。他轉頭一望，他終於看清楚那條匈牙利角尾龍的真面目，非常給人強烈恐懼感。</p><p>然後哈利深一口呼吸，快步地躲藏在場內的大石後，舉起魔杖，「火閃電，飛來！」大聲地叫喊。</p><p>哈利終於扔掉了匈牙利角尾龍的追捕，坐著火閃電回到場地拿起金蛋的一刹那全場在熱烈地歡呼。哈利的表現在他們眼中改變了，這個男孩是霍格華茲正式的鬥士。</p><p>接著，哈利被帶回帳篷裡，隨後在內的護士長準備替他療傷的時候，帳篷打開了，出現是臉上焦慮的托馬斯。</p><p>當托馬斯看到哈利召喚火閃電避開龍的一刹那，他心裡恨不得殺死那條龍，甚至他想將哈利收藏起來保護他。但是托馬斯強迫自己相信哈利是會沒事平安地回到他的身邊。</p><p>但他是看到哈利的身影漸漸靠近會場內，拿取金蛋的時候，他終於發現自己對於哈利有著特別的情愫。</p><p>「夫人，讓我來，可以嗎？」托馬斯對著龐芮夫人說。</p><p>「當然可以，托馬斯先生，你幫我用這些塗在波特先生的傷口上就可以的。」龐芮夫人說完後，就將兩罐魔法膏藥給托馬斯，「我還要看其他鬥士。」然後她就揭開帳幕離開。</p><p>當龐芮夫人走開了的時候，帳篷內只要哈利和托馬斯兩人獨處。托馬斯默然不語地望著哈利，哈利被托馬斯強烈的目光感覺很不自在。</p><p>「托馬斯，還是我自己來吧。」哈利忍不住打破沉默說道。</p><p>「哈利，伸手出來。」托馬斯平靜地說。</p><p>哈利聽到後托馬斯的說話，唯有乖巧地伸出受傷的手給托馬斯，而托馬斯溫柔地揭開手袖露出肩上深紅色的傷痕明顯是被角尾龍的尖爪弄傷。</p><p>當托馬斯看到哈利的傷口後，他心裡非常痛，他的哈利受到了傷害。但是他不能出手保護，只能眼睜睜地看著哈利獨自應付那只該死的龍。</p><p>「哈利，我現在幫你塗膏藥，要忍一下痛。」托馬斯說，然後他開始溫柔地將深紫色的膏藥塗在哈利的傷口上，紫色的膏藥刹那發出紫色的煙霧，接著用魔杖往哈利肩膀上輕輕戳了一下，隨後哈利的傷口立刻就痊癒好了。之後，托馬斯拿起哈利的手細心地看，「很好，傷口已經不見了。」他抬頭對著哈利說。</p><p>「謝謝你，托馬斯。」</p><p>「不用感謝，只要你沒事──」托馬斯說了一半的時候，帳篷突然揭開了，就兩個人突然急沖進來了。</p><p>他們是妙麗和榮恩。</p><p>「哈利，你沒事嗎？」露出一臉緊張表情的妙麗快步地走到哈利和托馬斯的面前問道。她的臉上還殘留著剛才有因太害怕而掐出指甲的印子。</p><p>「我沒有事，妙麗──」</p><p>哈利露出微笑對著妙麗說時候，妙麗突然哇一聲大叫，就伸手抱緊哈利的身體。哈利被妙麗的動作嚇一跳，而在他們身邊的托馬斯露出微笑地看著他們。</p><p>「嚇死我了，哈利，幸好你沒受重傷。」妙麗放開哈利說。</p><p>「妙麗，我現在很好了，剛才托馬斯已經幫我療傷了。」</p><p>「真的？還是讓龐芮夫人再看一眼，噢，榮恩，你還在這裡幹什麼？」妙麗發現和她一起進入來的榮恩站在帳篷入口，沒有意思接受他們。</p><p>榮恩被妙麗叫道，立刻抬頭望著哈利，然後踏步慢慢地走到他們的面前。</p><p>然而哈利的眼睛卻盯著榮恩，榮恩的臉色非常蒼白，而他望著哈利的眼神，簡直就像看到鬼般。 「哈利，」他非常嚴肅地說，「不管是誰把你的名字扔進了“火盃”——我——我認為他們真正的用意，是想要你的命！」這感覺就好像先前的幾個星期都不存在似的——就好像這像這是哈利在成為鬥士之後，第一次跟榮恩碰面。</p><p>「你懂了吧？」哈利冷冷地說，「你花的時間還真夠長。」</p><p>妙麗在他倆中間緊張兮兮地站著，目光在他們兩人臉上來回巡梭。而托馬斯依然默然不語地觀看他們。</p><p>哈利看見榮恩欲言又止的樣子。哈利知道榮恩正準備跟他道歉，但突然之間，他發現自己已經不需要聽到他的道歉了。</p><p>「沒關係，」他在榮恩還沒說出口時候立刻表示，「算了。」</p><p>「不，」榮恩說，「我不應該——」</p><p>「算了。」哈利說。</p><p>榮恩緊張地對著哈利咧嘴微笑，哈利臉上也綻開微笑。而妙麗突然哭了出來。</p><p>「這有什麼好哭的！」哈利看見淚流滿面的妙麗慌亂地說。</p><p>「他們兩個實在是太笨了！」她跺腳大叫，令眼淚撲簌撲簌地滾落到長袍前襟上。他們兩人還來不及反應，她就緊抱了他們兩人一下，接著就轉身狂奔，原先的啜泣現在變成了響亮的哭號。</p><p>「榮恩，快去找妙麗！」哈利對著榮恩說。</p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>「因為妙麗為了我們，已經擔心了很久，你不是應該去哄她嗎？」哈利無奈地問著露出疑惑表情的榮恩。</p><p>之後，榮恩離開帳篷去找尋妙麗，在哈利身邊的托馬斯忍不住低聲責怪榮恩不懂哈利的好意，而哈利聽到後露出微笑。隨後他們回到會場看哈利的分數，因為卡卡夫校長的關係，原先哈利應該遙遙領先其餘三位選手，現在和維克多喀浪同居冠軍。隨後，貝漫先生有事情跟他們說，哈利必須要回到鬥士的帳篷去，於是哈利和托馬斯回到帳篷。</p><p>不一會兒，花兒戴樂古、西追迪哥里和維克多喀浪一起走進來。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 托馬斯的諾言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「哈利，做很好。」西追看見了哈利，就走到哈利的面前露出微笑說。同時，哈利看見西追左邊的臉上塗了一層厚厚的橘色藥膏，看來他已經接受了龐芮夫人的治療。</p><p>「你也是，西追。」哈利說。</p><p>隨後貝漫先生也走進來，他走到他們的面前，「恭喜四位鬥士，大家全都表現得太棒了，你們完成了第一項任務，你們所拿的金蛋內藏有第二項任務，當然你們首先必須解開藏在金蛋的線索。不過，你們在接受第二項任務之前，可以先好好休息一陣子了，我們預計在二月二十四日早上舉行第二項任務。你們聽清楚嗎？明白了嗎？好，你們可以解散了。」他望著眼前四位的鬥士。</p><p>他們點頭。然後他們逐一離開鬥士的帳篷，當哈利和托馬斯走出帳篷的時候，遇到了鄧不利多校長。</p><p>「哈利先生和托馬斯先生，你好。」鄧不利多校長露出微笑對著他們說，「還有恭喜哈利先生在第一項任務中有好的成績。」</p><p>「謝謝你的讚賞，鄧不利多校長。」哈利微笑地對著鄧不利多。</p><p>「至於托馬斯先生，我有事情想你幫手，哈利可否先回去葛萊分多塔，我相信葛來芬學院正在等著為你慶祝。」然後鄧不利多望了托馬斯一眼後，轉頭對著哈利說。</p><p>哈利點頭。</p><p>之後，哈利向托馬斯和鄧不利多校長說聲再見，就轉身走開他們身邊。</p><p>「托馬斯先生，我想你記得在暑假的時候，我曾問著你會保護哈利嗎？」等待哈利離開後，鄧不利多校長對著托馬斯啟口問。</p><p>「是的，我會保護哈利，免受到任何人的傷害。」托馬斯認真的眼神望著鄧不利多校長。</p><p>「包括托馬斯先生？」</p><p>「當然，我不會讓哈利傷心。」托馬斯顯得大聲說。</p><p>「很好。」鄧不利多校長露出高興的笑容望著托馬斯。</p><p>不一會兒，他們的對話完結了。鄧不利多校長望著托馬斯離開的時候，他心裡在想托馬斯那個孩子有著湯姆瑞斗同樣的臉孔，但是兩人的選擇不同的路，一個甘願捨棄愛人的力量，成就自己；另一個甘願為愛人隱藏，就是想保護愛人。</p><p>「如果…湯姆當初能遇到他愛的人的話，他也會這樣…」鄧不利多喃喃自語。</p><p>那時候，哈利回到葛萊分多塔進入交誼廳的刹那，他聽到熱烈的歡呼聲，葛萊分多學生等待著哈利回來。哈利看見桌面上全都擺滿了堆積如山的糕點、裝滿南瓜汁的細口瓶和許多的奶油啤酒，並且只要舉頭一看就看見無數由李喬丹的魔杖施展出來“飛力博士的神奇水燃無熱煙火”的星星和火花在交誼廳的上空燦放出來。</p><p>接下來，哈利被大家抓到在中央接受大家的歡呼和掌聲，並且逐一向哈利送上祝福。不一會兒，哈利拿了一些食物坐下來吃的時候，他看見妙麗和榮恩笑臉地坐在他身邊。</p><p>「哈利，你實在太棒了，想到這種方法通過龍的防守。」妙麗坐下來說說道，坐在哈利左邊的榮恩也認同地點頭。</p><p>「這樣的…不是我一個人想到的，是托馬斯幫我練習召喚咒的。」哈利說。</p><p>「托馬斯，他懂得這種咒語？」榮恩疑惑問。</p><p>「榮恩，托馬斯他比你更有魔法天分，而且他常在圖書館溫習，所以他會這種程度的咒語，實在不出奇的！」妙麗按著頭說。</p><p>哈利點頭。</p><p>那時候，「天哪，這東西怎麼這麼重呀，」李喬丹扶起哈利擱在餐桌上的金蛋，並用手掂掂它的重量，「把它打開吧，哈利，快呀！讓我們瞧瞧裡面是什麼玩意兒！」</p><p>「沒錯，哈利，快打開吧！」隨後有幾個人也開始慫恿哈利。</p><p>「他應該完全靠自己的力量來解開裡面的線索，」妙麗立刻表示，「這是爭霸賽的規定……」</p><p>「妙麗，別掃興，哈利打開吧。」榮恩也忍不住出聲。</p><p>哈利聽從大家的說話接過李喬丹遞給他的金蛋，然後他把手指插進蛋中間的一圈溝紋中，把蛋撬開。蛋裡面是空心的，什麼也沒有——但哈利一打開，一種最恐怖的聲音，一種響亮而尖銳的哭嚎聲，立刻響徹了整個房間。哈利過去也曾聽過最接近這種嚇人鬼叫的聲音，就是他在差點沒頭的尼克的忌日宴會中，那支幽靈樂隊用音樂鋸子所演奏出的樂曲。</p><p>「快把它關上！」不知是誰大叫道。</p><p>哈利也立刻忍著這種嚇人鬼叫的聲音，快手地將金蛋合上，刹時整個房間終於安靜了。</p><p>「那是什麼聲音，」西莫斐尼干望著那只金蛋問道，「聽起來像是報喪女妖的哭聲……」</p><p>「我也不知道。」哈利茫然地說。</p><p>就在那時，他們很快地被突然變成了一隻大金絲雀的納威，稍稍轉移了一下大家的注意力。直到這個派對開始人群散去的時候，哈利才發現托馬斯並沒有回來，於是他向妙麗和榮恩說聲出去找托馬斯後，披上隱形鬥蓬走出交誼廳，經過走廊，快步地走出葛萊分多塔，開始找尋托馬斯。</p><p>哈利首先走到托馬斯常逗留的圖書館內找尋他，但是依然不見托馬斯的身影。於是哈利去中庭裡走走，希望托馬斯在這裡，但當哈利在那裡轉了一周，他明白托馬斯不在這裡。哈利惟有去另一個地方找尋托馬斯。</p><p>「托馬斯究竟去了哪裡？」哈利低聲抱怨。</p><p>差不多淩晨一點時，哈利依然找不到托馬斯。正當哈利有點放棄的時候，他突然想起來有一個地方他未曾去過找尋托馬斯，就是萬應室。</p><p>哈利立刻動身走到萬應室隱藏的石壁對前，閉上雙眼，心裡想著托馬斯。然後，石壁開始起了變化，隱約地出現一道大門的形狀，隨後萬應室的大門出現在哈利的面前，在哈利張開雙眼的時候，大門自動地打開了。</p><p>哈利露出微笑地走進去。</p><p>那時候，在閱讀手上書本的托馬斯，突然察覺到萬應室的大門被打開了。托馬斯下意識皺眉頭，他想不到有人在深夜時分會在城堡裡遊走。但是他看到走進來的人是哈利後，他自然地露出微笑對著哈利。<br/>
　　<br/>
「哈利，為什麼你會來這裡？」托馬斯合上手中的書本走到哈利面前說。<br/>
　　<br/>
「為什麼？當然是因為托馬斯，你從中午我們分開後就沒有回到葛萊分多塔，你不知道我在擔心你！」哈利故意露出生氣的表情地說道。<br/>
　　<br/>
「對不起，哈利。」<br/>
　　<br/>
「算了，不過你要說在這裡幹什麼！」<br/>
　　<br/>
「閱讀。」托馬斯老實地回答哈利。<br/>
　　<br/>
「喔，托馬斯你不是在說你從中午就在這裡閱讀書本的嗎？」哈利露出不可相信的表情問著托馬斯。<br/>
　　<br/>
「是的。」托馬斯點頭，「因為我想快點閱讀完手上關於“靈魂”的書。」他揚起手上的書。<br/>
　　<br/>
「那個很好看嗎？」<br/>
　<br/>
「嗯，它介紹靈魂在世上分了幾種，有的會在人的眼前出現，像似是尼克爵士般。有的就是依附在畫裡，像似霍格華茲的畫像。甚至有的是擁有力量，但是必須依附在別人身上……」<br/>
　　<br/>
哈利聽著托馬斯說話的時候，他看見托馬斯突然不再說話，「托馬斯？」他疑惑地問著托馬斯。就在那時候，托馬斯突然伸手抱著哈利，同時哈利被托馬斯的動作嚇得唬住了。<br/>
　<br/>
「托馬斯，你怎樣，是不舒服？」哈利手足無措地問。<br/>
　　<br/>
「不是，哈利，如果我將來是壞蛋，你會原諒我嗎？」托馬斯低頭靠在哈利的頸內說。<br/>
　　<br/>
「當然會的，托馬斯，你將來做了什麼錯事我會原諒你，不過我相信托馬斯不會是壞人的。」哈利被托馬斯的說話忍不住笑起來說。<br/>
　　<br/>
「哈利，如果…我將來真的傷害了你，你一定要用魔杖對付我，哈利答應我！」托馬斯繼續說。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 無法猜透的心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「胡鬧，你怎可能傷害我，你不是說要保護我嗎？」哈利伸手拍打托馬斯的頭一下說。</p><p>「嗯，我是說過保護你，所以就算對手是那個人，我都會保護你。」托馬斯抬頭喃喃地說。<br/>　　<br/>之後，哈利和托馬斯在萬應室過了一個晚上，他們睡到差不多中午才醒過來。對於那晚托馬斯的奇怪說話哈利並沒有放在心裡，只是覺得托馬斯對於他擔心過頭。<br/>　　<br/>終於到了十一月，霍格華茲的城堡外已經堆積了厚厚的雪堆，天氣非常寒冷，學生忍不住在身上拋過保溫咒給自己。哈利和榮恩在第一項任務結束那天和好之後，他們像似是以往般到了周未就玩著巫師棋，而妙麗有時放下功課看著他們對戰。<br/>　　<br/>「哈哈，哈利，我又勝利了。」榮恩露出高興的笑容對著灰心的哈利說。<br/>　　<br/>「看著辦，我下次一定會贏你的。」哈利不甘願說。<br/>　　<br/>「你們真的無聊，幸好托馬斯不像你們，最少他會溫習功課。」妙麗歎氣說。<br/>　　<br/>「嗯，你們今天有沒有看過托馬斯？」哈利回想今天從他起床的時候，已經發現托馬斯不在自己的床上。<br/>　　<br/>「我起身走到交誼廳的時候遇見他，他說聲去圖書館，所以托馬斯應該還在圖書館裡頭。」妙麗說。<br/>　　<br/>「他還真喜歡看書。」哈利忍不住說出來。<br/>　　<br/>「但是也需要適當休息，哈利，你去找他。」妙麗再說，「我和榮恩在大堂等你們吃午餐。」她伸手推著哈利到交誼廳入口說。<br/>　　<br/>接著，哈利走出葛萊分多塔往圖書館前進。走到了圖書館裡發現圖書館的周未較平時的學生更少些，幾乎只有幾個人在溫習。哈利安靜地走過每一張桌，希望能找到托馬斯。<br/>　　<br/>當哈利走到最接近禁書區的桌子旁的時候，他發現了托馬斯在禁書區內，專心地在閱讀一本有著血紅色的似是厚字典般的書本。<br/>　　<br/>哈利疑惑托馬斯拿了哪位教授的許可信進入禁書區。哈利忍不住出聲叫喚托馬斯的名字，希望托馬斯留意他的存在。<br/>　　<br/>「托馬斯！」哈利輕聲叫喚。<br/>　　<br/>可惜托馬斯似是聽不到並拿著書本走到禁書區最深入的地方。哈利看到這樣只好放棄離開圖書館。他走到大堂的葛萊分多餐桌的時候，他看到妙麗和榮恩正在高興地聊天，他歎了一口氣坐下來悶聲不響地用手托著頭。</p><p>「哈利怎麼會只有你一個人，托馬斯呢？」妙麗問道。<br/>　　<br/>「他在禁書區裡，我沒有教授的許可信無法進入去找他出來。」哈利洩氣地說。<br/>　　<br/>「嘛，沒辦法，我們只好等他回來。」妙麗也歎氣說。<br/>　　<br/>自從哈利知道托馬斯常逗留在禁書區後，已經有幾個星期，每當哈利想和托馬斯談天時候，還談不上幾句托馬斯又用研究的理由去禁書區泡上整天時間。哈利唯有在吃晚餐的時候才看到托馬斯。<br/>　　<br/>在這段期間，哈利想不到金蛋內藏著什麼線索，每當他打開金蛋只是有那種響亮而尖銳的哭嚎聲，他只好放棄擺在一邊。另一方面，不知道是哈利幫助西追的關係，西追強烈地向他的學院不要再戴上那個該死的襟章。<br/>　　<br/>那時候，交誼廳進入口打開了出現的是托馬斯和一位似是高年級的葛萊分多女學生他們開心地聊天。<br/>　　<br/>「托馬斯。」哈利走到托馬斯和那高年級的女生面前。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，我和妮妮在談功課上的問題，稍後再找你。」托馬斯微笑地對著哈利說，然後他們就走到靠近火邊的椅子坐下來。</p><p>哈利望著托馬斯和那個叫妮妮的高年級女生開始又高興地聊天，他只好悶悶不樂地坐回自己的座位看著他們。直到榮恩走到他的身邊叫醒他，哈利才發現自己睡著了，他望著火邊的位置時候，坐在椅子的人已經離開了。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，你怎樣嘛，沒事？」榮恩問。<br/>　　<br/>哈利搖頭。<br/>　　<br/>「我們去大堂叫午餐吧。」榮恩對著哈利說道。</p><p>「好，我們走。」哈利起身跟著榮恩一起走到大堂享受午餐，當他們走到大堂時候他們看到了那個名叫妮妮的高年級女生獨自走到葛萊分多餐桌吃著午餐。<br/>　　<br/>哈利皺眉疑惑那女生不是和托馬斯在一起？<br/>　　<br/>然後哈利向榮恩說聲不吃午餐後，就轉身離開大堂，走到萬應室的石壁面前心裡想托馬斯，不一會兒，萬應室的大門出現了在哈利的眼前。<br/>　　<br/>哈利推開大門就看見托馬斯在閱讀手上的書本，他歎氣地走進入萬應室，走到托馬斯的面前。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，現在是午餐的時間，你不去大堂享用午餐嗎？」托馬斯驚訝地問道。<br/>　　<br/>「那麼你呢？」哈利反問著托馬斯。<br/>　　<br/>「我要看完這本書先去大堂。」托馬斯立刻合上手中的書本對著哈利說。<br/>　　<br/>「托馬斯，這段時間究竟你在幹什麼？你常逗留圖書館的禁書區裡頭長時間，究竟你在讀什麼、在做什麼，我也不知道！你告訴我？」<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，我只是對於禁書區的書籍有興趣嘛。」托馬斯歎氣說。<br/>　　<br/>「不是的，你在有意地避開我的！」哈利搖頭露出一副不可相信的表情。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，我再說一次，我只是想看多些書，難道你不認同？」<br/>　　<br/>「讀書雖然是一件好事，但是你為了讀書而不吃不睡就是不可以的！」<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，你是不是對我關心太多，我已經不是小孩子，我不需要你照顧！」托馬斯閉上眼吼道。<br/>　　<br/>「…好，我以後不會再理你。」哈利露出一副要哭起來的表情說，然後不理會托馬斯轉身離開萬應室。<br/>　　<br/>當萬應室的大門關上後，托馬斯立刻將手上珍貴的書本用力扔在地上，並洩氣地坐在萬應室惟一的扶手椅上，額著頭無聲地歎息。 <br/>　　<br/>「為什麼我會出現......」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 托馬斯的離開</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>翌日早上，在大堂吃著早餐的葛萊分多學院，蔓延著一股不尋常的氣氛。大家都察覺到是他們的鬥士正在生悶氣，明顯生氣的對象是為神秘的四年級學生托馬斯。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，你和托馬斯正在吵架？」妙麗忍不住出聲，她快被哈利這種低氣壓的沉默打敗了。<br/>　　<br/>「沒有。」哈利很快地回答。<br/>　　<br/>「…那麼，托馬斯他不和我們一起坐？」榮恩問。<br/>　　<br/>「他想和我們坐就會來。」哈利說，然後繼續吃著他的早餐。<br/>　　<br/>相反，妙麗和榮恩無奈地繼續吃著早餐，對於哈利和托馬斯吵架的事他們無法介入。在這段時間妙麗發現無論是吃午餐或是晚餐都是看不到托馬斯的身影。她忍不住地向哈利詢問是否留意到這一點，但是哈利永遠說不知道。<br/>　　<br/>妙麗對於哈利這回答非常無奈。<br/>　　<br/>其實，在妙麗發現之前哈利一直留意到托馬斯只會在早餐時候出現在大堂內吃著他的早餐，但是有時會整天不見到托馬斯，甚至連哈利睡覺或是起床的時間也不見托馬斯。</p><p>哈利非常擔心托馬斯因為這樣而暈厥送去龐芮夫人那裡。但是他說過不會再理會托馬斯的，所以他忍著不去關心托馬斯。而且他還未解開金蛋內藏的線索更令他氣惱。<br/>　　<br/>直到十二月來臨，哈利、榮恩和妙麗準備去大堂吃早餐，當他們走出交誼廳進入口的時候，他們撞見了剛回來的托馬斯。他們的氣氛十分奇怪，妙麗忍不住首先啟口向托馬斯打招呼。<br/>　　<br/>「托馬斯，早晨。」<br/>　　<br/>「妙麗，早安。咳，你們也是。」托馬斯低聲說，明顯聽得出他的聲音非常沙啞。<br/>　　<br/>哈利想起昨晚不見托馬斯回來，難道他整晚沒有睡覺在萬應室裡看著手上的書籍。<br/>　　<br/>「小心身體！」哈利低聲說，然後就踏出進入口走出走廊，而妙麗和榮恩望了托馬斯一眼就跟隨哈利離開。</p><p>在交誼廳進入口的托馬斯轉身望著哈利的背影露出微笑，他其實很想跑到哈利的身邊用力地擁抱他入懷裡。但是現在的他不能這樣做，他必須遠離哈利。<br/>　　<br/>回到寢室，托馬斯走到衣櫃的面前，猶疑一會兒就打開它，拿起了幾件衣服收入在自己的背包裡。然後再走到哈利的衣櫃前打開它，拿出一條和哈利翠綠色眼睛相似的頸巾放入背包裡。<br/>　　<br/>不一會兒，托馬斯已經收拾了行裝，他打開寢室的門時候，轉頭凝望著哈利的床。<br/>　　<br/>那時，托馬斯心裡想著他一定要哈利安全。<br/>　　<br/>接著他走出寢室經過交誼廳，因為是享用早餐的時間，所以交誼廳沒有任何人，托馬斯順利地走出葛萊分多塔，走到禁忌森林的邊緣，準備走到城堡的大門時候，他被一把熟識的聲音叫住。<br/>　　<br/>「托馬斯先生，你要去哪裡？」<br/>　　<br/>托馬斯聽得出是那人的聲音後無奈地歎了一口氣，然後轉身對上那蔚藍色的眼眸。<br/>　　<br/>「鄧不利多校長。」<br/>　　<br/>「托馬斯先生，你能否告訴我你要去哪裡？」鄧不利多再次問道。<br/>　　<br/>「…我要去找尋自己的記憶。」<br/>　　<br/>「自己的記憶？」鄧不利多疑惑地說，「托馬斯先生…你…可以出去，希望你能找回自己的記憶。」然後他揮著手說。<br/>　　<br/>那時候，霍格華茲的大門打開了。托馬斯轉身離開霍格華茲，終於要離開他的哈利身邊。<br/>鄧不利多看著托馬斯消失在他眼前後，忍不住按著頭歎息，他放走了湯姆。當他剛才從托馬斯的腦海中知道托馬斯是依附在哈利額頭的閃電疤痕的湯姆瑞斗的一片靈魂後，最後他還是下不了手殺死湯姆的靈魂。<br/>　　<br/>另一方面，在吃著炒蛋的哈利突然感覺到心臟跳得很快，他用手按著心胸，他甚至覺得心臟要跳出來，他嚇倒了在他身邊的妙麗和榮恩。<br/>　　<br/>哈利有種感覺告訴他，有重要的物件將要離開他。<br/>　　<br/>直到鄧不利多從醫療室叫喚哈利到校長室的時候，他才知道托馬斯從早上的時間他們碰見後就無聲地離開這裡了。<br/>　　<br/>「鄧不利多校長，你在開玩笑的嗎？」<br/>　<br/>「是真的，哈利，托馬斯已經離開了霍格華茲。」鄧不利多再次提醒了哈利。<br/>　　<br/>「不會的，托馬斯他獨自離開很危險的，而且托馬斯不可能離開到霍格華茲的，鄧不利多校長，不是嗎？」哈利心急地問。<br/>　　<br/>「是我放了他走。」鄧不利多說。<br/>　　<br/>「什麼？」哈利驚訝地張開嘴，露出一副不可相信的表情望著眼前的鄧不利多校長，「鄧不利多校長，你怎能可以讓托馬斯獨自離開的，我要去找他！ 」哈利激動地轉身離開校長室。<br/>　　<br/>那時候，鄧不利多校長出聲阻止他。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，是托馬斯自己決定找尋自己的記憶，他並不想你跟著他去。」<br/>　　<br/>哈利聽到鄧不利多校長說後，停止了動作，然後他轉頭對上蔚藍色的眼睛說：「是他的決定嘛，那麼我等待他回來。」<br/>　　<br/>之後，哈利踏步離開校長室，回到葛萊分多塔，走進交誼廳的時候，他被西莫斐尼干叫住了。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，你知道托馬斯離開了霍格華茲嗎？」他好奇地問道，引起了在交誼廳的大家同時間將目光注意在哈利身上。<br/>　　<br/>哈利無奈地點頭。<br/>　　<br/>「真的？」不知道是誰大叫道。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，是鄧不利多校長他說的？」坐在椅子的妙麗起身走到哈利的身邊問道。</p><p>哈利再次點頭。<br/>　　<br/>「喔，哈利你知道原因嗎？」西莫斐尼干再次啟口問。<br/>　　<br/>「不知道。」<br/>　　<br/>「好了，不要再煩擾哈利，」妙麗啟口說，「哈利，你剛剛先去完醫療室回寢室休息一下。」然後她伸手拍著哈利的肩膀說。<br/>　　<br/>然後哈利聽從妙麗的說話，爬上樓梯，走進自己和托馬斯的寢室。<br/>　　<br/>當在交誼廳的大家看見哈利進入寢室後，開始討論托馬斯去向，而妙麗和她身邊的榮恩互相望了對方一眼後，「榮恩，上去陪伴哈利。」妙麗啟口對著榮恩說。<br/>　　<br/>榮恩點頭，接著他爬上樓梯，「哈利，我是來陪伴你的，我可以入來嗎？」走到哈利的寢室的門前伸手禮貌地敲門問道。<br/>　　<br/>久了，門的另一面傳出哈利的聲音。<br/>　　<br/>「不需要，榮恩，讓我一個人吧。」<br/>　　<br/>在門前的榮恩聽到哈利的說話後，忍不住歎了一口氣，他只好收回手放棄地離開，走回交誼廳和妙麗討論如何安慰哈利。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 耶誕舞會上發生的事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下來，霍格華茲裡每一個地方都是討論神秘的學生托馬斯離開霍格華茲的原因，因為他們未曾聽過有學生未到七年級就離開霍格華茲。<br/>　　<br/>另一方面，德拉科馬份知道托馬斯離開霍格華茲後，他在哈利出現的時候，都走到哈利的面前挪揄他失去一個跟班，初期哈利忍住不去理會德拉科馬份，但是因這樣馬份開始全無忌憚地大聲說，有幾次哈利忍不住舉起魔杖攻擊馬份的時候，被身邊的妙麗及時阻止下來。而同時妙麗也向哈利說等了一段時間，馬份就不會再拿托馬斯嘲諷他。<br/>　　<br/>這一點，妙麗說對了。<br/>　　<br/>直到耶誕節快來臨，討論神秘的學生托馬斯離開霍格華茲的話題的確少了很多。因為有一個極大的話題在霍格華茲準備傳出來。<br/>　　<br/>正當他們正上星期四的變形學教室，哈利不專心地凝望困在大籠子裡剛才練習的那只被他們變成天竺鼠的珠雞，而坐在他身旁的榮恩望著黑板上的作業題目思考，另一邊的妙麗專心地聽著麥教授的說話。<br/>　　<br/>就快下課的時候，「我在這兒有件事要向大家宣佈。耶誕舞會就快要到了，」麥教授停止了說話，她清清嗓子說，「這個是“三巫鬥法大賽”傳統的一部分，同時也是我們跟賓客促進社交的大好機會。現在大家聽好，這場舞會，是只有四年級或以上的學生能夠參加——不過，如果你們願意的話，也可以邀請低年級同學做舞伴。 」這下引起了哈利扯回意識專心地聆聽麥教授的說話。<br/>　　<br/>那時候，坐在課室的不少的女生們都幻想跟男生跳舞的情形。 「大家必須穿上禮袍，」麥教授繼續說下去，「舞會將於耶誕節的當天晚上八點鐘開始於餐廳舉行，直到午夜才宣佈結束。還有我們會放鬆對霍格華茲學生行為的要求。但若是有任何葛萊分多的學生，做出有辱校風的舉動，我必定會感到非常痛心。」<br/>　　<br/>下課終於響起來，大家急忙收拾書包離開教室，直到麥教授在吵鬧聲叫著哈利停下來。<br/>因為他身為霍格華茲鬥士，必須要找一個女生和他跳第一隻舞。哈利想到麥教授所說的話，就覺得自己開始頭痛，他現在寧願再次去跟角尾龍大戰一回合，好讓他不需要邀請女伴參加舞會的跳第一隻舞。甚至願意離開霍格華茲找尋托馬斯。<br/>　　<br/>每當想到托馬斯的時候，哈利心裡會微微地痛著，他很紀念那個陪伴他暑假到開學的男孩。這段時間他時常不停地想著托馬斯是否會遇上危險或是受了傷。雖然如此，他沒有告訴榮恩和妙麗，只是在他們的面前掛上一副已經沒關係的表情，但是在哈利心裡一直都是想著托馬斯。</p><p>他真的很想托馬斯。<br/>　<br/>另一方面，托馬斯在森林深處逃避食死徒的追擊，想不到那個虛弱的男人感應到他的存在，並派出僅有的食死徒捉他，可想知他是應該消滅那個人。<br/>　　<br/>托馬斯跑到草叢裡躲藏，暫時避開了食死徒的追捕，抓緊頸上的深綠色的頸巾吸了一口氣，心裡刹那想著那個給他勇氣消滅自己的哈利。他現在非常希望他能抱著哈利和他一起平淡地生活下去。<br/>　　<br/>他真的很想哈利。<br/>　　<br/>但是現在惟一的事情是要消滅其餘的魂片。想到這裡，托馬斯聽到附近沒有任何的聲音時候，他立刻起身快速地離開森林走到邊緣施展消影術消失了。<br/>　　<br/>隨後，虛弱的黑暗君王發現托馬斯已經消失了後，發出憤怒的叫聲。他的愚蠢僕人又再一次被年輕的托馬斯逃走了，他同時感覺到他其餘的魂片又一個被消滅了。他必須阻止那個愚蠢被該死的救世主哈利波特迷惑的托馬斯消滅自己。<br/>　　<br/>最重要的一點，他要得到托馬斯的身體。</p><p>在此同時，哈利回到學院的交誼廳發現裡頭多了女生群聚一起，興奮地討論她們在耶誕舞會上要穿著什麼樣的衣服。他看到後又再次按著發痛的額頭，走到榮恩的身邊坐下來。<br/>　　<br/>「看，她們那麼興奮幹什麼，只是個舞會吧。」榮恩抱怨地說。<br/>　　<br/>哈利搖頭。他現在沒有任何心情去留意那班女生的動向，他只想快些過了這個耶誕節吧。<br/>　　<br/>日子一天又一天過了，葛萊分多學院差不多的四年級或以上的男生邀請到女生做他們的舞伴，甚至納威也邀請到了衛斯理家惟一的女生金妮衛斯理。<br/>　　<br/>而哈利不是只等待女生的主動，雖然有幾位高年級的女生主動地要求哈利開口叫她們做他的舞伴，但是哈利被她們的行為嚇倒了。<br/>　　<br/>不過哈利也曾主動邀請他有好感的張秋，但是張秋而答應別人的理由拒絕了哈利。最後，哈利惟有邀請同樣葛萊分多學院的芭蒂巴提和帕德瑪佩蒂爾兩姐妹做他和榮恩的舞伴。</p><p>耶誕節當晚，耶誕舞會還有一個小時後開始，榮恩不停地整理自己身上的古董禮服。而哈利一早穿上衛斯理太太幫手買的黑色禮服等待榮恩穿好他的禮服。<br/>　　<br/>「榮恩，你弄好沒？」哈利坐在男生寢室的扶手椅高聲問著在浴室的榮恩。<br/>　　<br/>「還未，啊，為什麼我要穿上這樣的禮服啊！」榮恩開始又抱怨衛斯理太太寄來的禮服。<br/>　　<br/>「榮恩，你要快點，舞會就快開始呀！」哈利再說。<br/>　　<br/>過了一會兒，榮恩終於在浴室打開門走出來，當榮恩看見哈利的禮服忍不住又再抱怨自己身上的禮服，不停地用手整弄身上蕾絲的領帶。<br/>　　<br/>「好了，榮恩不要再弄了，我們快去大堂吧。」哈利看到後起身走到榮恩的面前說道。<br/>　　<br/>隨後他們到達大堂的面前，發現大堂的門前已經聚集了不少學生。<br/>　　<br/>當他們走落樓梯到大堂的門前時候，芭蒂巴提首先發現哈利和榮恩，然後她拉著她的妹妹走到哈利的面前，當她們看到榮恩的禮服後，忍不住露出驚訝的表情。隨後，他們被一些學生的驚訝聲注意到樓梯上出現了一位小姐。<br/>　　<br/>她是妙麗。<br/>　　<br/>「她是格蘭傑？」芭蒂巴提忍不住驚訝地問道。在他們身邊的榮恩已經露出一副不能相信的表情張大嘴巴望著一身粉紅色裙子的妙麗。<br/>　　<br/>那時候，在大堂走出來的麥教授看到哈利走上前對著他說：「波特先生，你來得真好，已經要開始第一隻舞，你的舞伴呢？」<br/>　　<br/>「是我，麥教授。」在哈利身邊的芭蒂巴提立刻出聲對著麥教授說。<br/>　　<br/>麥教授望一眼芭蒂巴提後，「好，波特先生，你現在和你的女伴準備要跳第一隻舞。」隨後她看著哈利說。<br/>　　<br/>那時候，大堂內的音樂開始播出，麥教授再啟口說：「波特先生和佩蒂爾小姐，第一隻舞的音樂已經開始了，你們快點進入去。」<br/>　　<br/>然後帕瓦蒂伸手拉著哈利走到大堂中央，用手將哈利的手擺放到自己的腰，「哈利，捉緊我，跟著我的舞步。」然後她細聲向著哈利說。<br/>　　<br/>然後鬥士和他們的舞伴開始起舞，哈利跟隨帕瓦蒂的步伐跳舞，當他貼近西追和他的舞伴時候，他看見了張秋，原來她是西追的舞伴。<br/>　　<br/>直到音樂緩緩地停止了，第二首開始的時候，哈利向芭蒂巴提說要休息一會兒，他實在沒法想像跳舞是那麼令人疲累的活動。然後他將帕瓦蒂走到附近後，帕瓦蒂被人邀請跳舞走到中央，而哈利獨自走出大堂到中庭坐下來休息。<br/>　　<br/>那時候，哈利發現中庭有著一個人，他再走近些發現那個人是應該是在大堂跳著舞的西追坐在石椅上。<br/>　　<br/>同時候，西追也發現了哈利的存在，他露出微笑起身走到哈利的面前說。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，你也在這裡？」<br/>　　<br/>「嗯，西追，你也在這裡休息？」哈利點頭說。<br/>　　<br/>「嘿，其實我在避開我的同學。」西追對著哈利說，「上次，謝謝你告訴我關於第一項任務是龍。」然後他細聲地說道。</p><p>「不用客氣，我應該說給你知道。」哈利說，「你需要坐嗎？」然後他望著站定的西追問道。<br/>　　<br/>「好，」西追聽到哈利的說話樂意地坐下來，「哈利你會跳舞嗎？」然後他啟口問著哈利。<br/>　　<br/>哈利搖頭。<br/>　　<br/>「我也是一般的。」西追微笑說，然後他突然起身，並伸手拉著哈利的手，「不如我們練習一下吧。」對著露出驚訝的哈利說，然後一手拉起哈利貼近自己的面前。<br/>　　<br/>「西追？」<br/>　　<br/>「好了，開始。」西追捉緊哈利的腰，開始拉著哈利跟隨大堂傳出的微弱的音樂起舞。<br/>　　<br/>「西追，我真的不會跳舞，停下來吧。」哈利不停地掙扎但是他的腰被眼前微笑的西追緊握著，他惟有無奈地跟隨西追的舞步在中庭裡跳了一隻舞。<br/>　　<br/>音樂停止了，「西追，我不能再跳，讓我休息吧。」哈利忍不住對著西追說。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，身為鬥士是應該克服困難的。」西追再拉近他們的距離，捉緊哈利的腰說。<br/>　　<br/>然後他們跳了一首又一首的舞，直到哈利真的站不住腳而停下來。哈利氣喘地坐在石椅上，而西追勾起有趣的微笑望著哈利。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，你還真的沒氣，不過我想再跳多一隻舞喔。」西追說。<br/>　　<br/>哈利聽到後忍不住露出一副可憐的表情，「西追，我不是你的舞伴，你還是找張秋和你跳吧。」他低聲地說。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利…」<br/>　　<br/>當西追正想說什麼的時候，他們聽到一把女生的叫喚聲，正在呼叫著西追的名字。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，星期一晚上十時在級長專用浴室的石像後等我，記得帶上你的金蛋。」西追聽到後轉身背著哈利說然後就離開了。<br/>　　<br/>在此同時，托馬斯終於在岡特找到內藏湯姆瑞斗的其中一片靈魂的岡特戒指後，當他打開戒指時候出現了年輕16歲的湯姆瑞斗露出疑惑的目光望著他。<br/>　　<br/>「你是第七個，為什麼你會有身體？」湯姆問。<br/>　　<br/>「你不需要知道…」<br/>　　<br/>托馬斯舉起魔杖對著戒指說，準備消毀這個制做出來第一個分靈體。<br/>　　<br/>「你為什麼要這樣做，你不是分靈體嗎？」年輕的湯姆瑞斗驚訝地說，他想不到這個最後弱小的分靈體竟然消滅自己，「你這樣做你都會…」湯姆還未說完就已經被托馬斯的施出的咒語消毀了戒指，而他也消失在托馬斯的眼前。<br/>　　<br/>「第三個，還差幾個分靈體就可以毀滅那個人，哈利就會安全。」<br/>　　<br/>隨後，岡特小屋回復了平靜。<br/>　　<br/>耶誕舞會結束後，大家似乎仍然沉醉於那晚，明顯納威用手抬起頭迷魂地想起和金妮的跳舞情況，同樣是哈利的舞伴芭蒂巴提似是在那晚認識了男孩，她露出高興的微笑。相反的是榮恩他和妙麗在吵架後，心情一直不好，經常對著哈利說妙麗是背叛了他們。哈利無奈地對著榮恩說她只是認識朋友。<br/>　　<br/>但是榮恩不接受這種理由。<br/>　　<br/>接著哈利不再理會榮恩，開始思考那晚西追所說的話，他在疑惑著為何西追會這些話？難道在級長浴室就可以找到答案？一個又一個的問題充填在哈利的腦袋裡。<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 真相</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在星期一晚上，他向榮恩說早點睡覺後，就在寢室等待半夜來臨。到了時候，哈利張開雙眼，快速地落下床，拿起在扶手椅的隱形斗篷及金蛋，慢慢地走出寢室，經過交誼廳，走出葛萊分多塔。<br/>　　<br/>走到了級長浴室的石像時候，哈利看到有人依靠在石牆，那人是西追。<br/>　　<br/>哈利掀開斗篷，走到西追的面前，「西追。」他啟口說。<br/>　　<br/>西追對於哈利突然出現感到疑惑，但很快地點頭，「哈利，晚安。」他禮貌地問好。<br/>　<br/>「西追，你叫我來幹什麼？」<br/>　　<br/>「有沒有帶上金蛋？」西追沒有回答哈利的提問，並反問著哈利。<br/>　　<br/>「有，但是…」<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，我想你應該要享受一下級長浴室了，口令是松木清香。」西追突然說，「我還要執行級長的職務，哈利再見。」他說完後就踏步離開。<br/>　<br/>然後哈利跟隨西追的指引走到糊塗鬼石像旁的大門夭啟口說出口令後，大門隨即打開了。<br/>　　<br/>房門唧唧嘎嘎地敞開，哈利隨後進入，並好奇地打量四周的環境。哈利被浴室嚇了一跳，一盞點著蠟燭的華麗枝型吊燈架，讓室內充滿柔和的光輝，哈利同時留意到浴室全是用純白色的大理石製成，甚至是在中央的看起來是長方形空泳池的凹陷處也不例外。池邊環繞著約一百個水龍頭，而每一個把手上鑲嵌一顆不同的寶石。<br/>　　<br/>哈利走到浴池旁邊，跪下來扭開了幾個水龍頭，然後他著手脫下身上的衣服。<br/>　　<br/>接著已經脫下了身上衣服的哈利，然後他滑入池中，那時他發現池水非常深，他的腳差點兒就碰不到地，只好當它是游泳池般遊到旁邊，拿著金蛋在池中央。<br/>　　<br/>當哈利正準備將金蛋浸到水裡的時候，他仿伏聽到像似碰撞的聲音，他驚疑地望著四周，然後他聽到一把很熟識的聲音。<br/>　　<br/>那時候，在哈利眼前出現的是愛哭鬼麥朵正在笑眯眯地望著他。<br/>　　<br/>「麥朵？」<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，哈利，你記得我呀？太好了，我很高興！」麥朵聽到哈利說出她的名字時候露出非常開心的表情。<br/>　　<br/>「麥朵，為什麼你會在這裡？」哈利疑惑地問。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，這裡和女廁的水龍頭相通的，所以嘛，我可以來到這裡。」麥朵將身邊漂浮到哈利的面前，繼續笑眯眯地說。<br/>　　<br/>那時候，哈利終於發現自己是全身脫光光，正在被麥朵用一種色迷迷的眼神望著。哈利不自覺將自己沉沒在浴水中，並有水龍頭出來的泡泡遮掩自己的身體。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，哈利，你和那個英俊男孩一樣拿著那個金蛋幹什麼？」麥朵看見哈利已經害羞地沉在浴池裡，覺得沒趣地飄回浴邊問道。<br/>　　<br/>「麥朵，你說西追他也拿著金蛋洗澡？」哈利驚訝地問道。<br/>　　<br/>麥朵點頭。<br/>　　<br/>接著，哈利將金蛋再次打開的一刻，它發出淒厲地哭叫，在浴室迴響令哈利忍不住放過手，令到金蛋深入池水裡。<br/>　<br/>那時候哈利發現金蛋在池水閃閃發光，哈利決定隨後潛入池中，同時哈利發現它沒有淒厲地哭叫。<br/>　　<br/>它發出一種咕嚕咕嚕的歌聲，但是由於池水的阻隔的關係，他連一個字都聽不清楚。<br/>哈利決定潛下去，然後他深深吸了一口氣，接著進入水中，他聽到手中的金蛋唱出一首合唱曲。哈利聽完了首歌曲後，放鬆肢體往上浮起，當他的臉接觸水面後，立刻甩開覆上在雙眼的濕發。<br/>　　<br/>「原來金蛋是放在水中，才不會發出淒厲地哭叫。」他對著麥朵說。<br/>　　<br/>「聰明，哈利，那個英俊男孩想了很久才知道。」麥朵說。<br/>　　<br/>「那麼我重要的人是誰？」哈利回想合唱歌的內容喃喃自語。 </p><p>同時在另一個地方，托馬斯已經第五個的分靈體並消滅他，拿著已經毀壞的小金匣的托馬斯回想那個二十幾歲的湯姆瑞斗在他被毀滅前的對話。<br/>　　<br/>「愚蠢的，你以為他會因為你的自殺行為會令他安全嗎？不會的，主魂會殺死哈利波特的，看著吧。」湯姆瑞斗看著托馬斯說。<br/>　　<br/>「…他會安全無恙的，因為我會毀滅你，湯姆瑞斗。 」托馬斯露出認真的眼神說。<br/>　　<br/>然後他舉起魔杖對著小金匣道出咒語，接著小金匣刹那發出黑色的光，隨後發出一下爆炸聲，小金匣已經毀壞了。陡然，托馬斯感到熟識的痛苦在身上發出來，他知道毀滅自己的魂片是會受到痛不欲生的痛楚，當然主魂也感受到痛楚。<br/>　　　　<br/>哈利，我一定會保護你。<br/>　　<br/>在遠處的佛地魔同時感受到他的分靈體又一個被托馬斯消滅了，他的分靈體現在只要他的女孩娜吉妮一個。他要儘快捉到哈利波特那小子進行復活程式。</p><p>哈利波特，我一定殺死你。</p><p>隨後托馬斯拿起小金匣離開那地方後，出現在活米村的三根掃帚酒吧的大門前，然後他推開大門進入去，走到最深處的一張圓桌坐下來，他等待一個人來臨。</p><p>不一會兒，酒吧的大門推開了出現一個巫師，他走到托馬斯對面坐下來，「好久不見，托馬斯。」然後他啟口說道。</p><p> 「鄧不利多校長，晚安。」</p><p>「晚安，托馬斯。歡迎你回來，難得在這裡見到你我在想你是不是已經回復記憶知道你是誰？」鄧不利多露出微笑說。</p><p>托馬斯點頭。</p><p>「那麼能否告訴我嗎？」鄧不利多問著托馬斯。</p><p>「湯姆瑞斗，我是湯姆瑞斗。」托馬斯緩緩地啟口說。</p><p>鄧不利多校長聽到後沉默了一段時間，「果然是這樣…」然後他歎息地說，「那麼你的選擇是與哈利為敵，還是承諾我們的約定保護哈利。」他再說。</p><p>「我會保護他。」</p><p>「那麼你可以再回到霍格華茲。」鄧不利多說。</p><p>「鄧不利多校長，我暫時不能回去，我還要找出他最後一個分靈體消滅他。」托馬斯搖頭說，然後起身離開三根掃帚酒吧。</p><p>鄧不利多看到托馬斯離開後忍不住歎氣。</p><p>接下來這幾天，哈利每天花了很長的時間逗留在圖書館裡，當然不止他一個人，妙麗每天都陪著他，當妙麗知道哈利在第二項任務是在黑湖裡逗留一小時後，她驚訝地尖叫，然後她很快地冷靜和哈利討論那首合唱歌的內容。</p><p>「哈利，我會想有什麼辦法讓你在水中一小時進行任務，但是你現在需要解開那首合唱歌的意思。」</p><p>「我知道了。」哈利低頭說。他已經想到合唱歌的少部分的意思，他需要在一個小時內找尋到他心中重要的人，但是他依然想不到那個人是誰。</p><p>日子一天又一天的過去，這段時間妙麗想到很多的方法，但是一一很快的被妙麗自己否決，直到現在他們依然想不到安全的辦法。</p><p>「哈利，我們一定會想到辦法的。」妙麗專心地看手上書本的內容說著，她希望從書中找到幫助哈利的最佳方法。而在她身邊的哈利只是發出無聲的歎息，他當然很想找到方法讓他能夠一個小時內在黑湖進行任務。</p><p>在任務前幾天，在圖書館找資料的哈利遇到了納威，哈利正想和納威打過招呼後繼續找資料時候，納威出聲叫住他。</p><p>「哈利，你是不是有著煩惱的事？」</p><p>「嗯，納威，我想還是想找一些資料，失陪了。」哈利無奈地點頭說。他現在沒有時間和納威談天。</p><p>「哈利，我想幫你一把，你在煩惱什麼事？」納威露出一副欲求幫忙的表情對著哈利說。</p><p>哈利看到後，歎了一口氣，「納威，我第二項任務是在黑湖中進行，需要潛入湖裡一個小時，你有沒有辦法讓我順利在水裡呼吸的東西？」然後緩緩地道出第二項任務的內容。</p><p>「哈利，辦法我就是沒有，但是我知道有一種草藥是可以令你在水裡呼吸的，它就是魚鰓草。」</p><p>納威說出後，哈利的眼睛發出閃光，他可以進行第二項任務了。在當晚上哈利和妙麗說出魚鰓草後，她露出安心的表情。</p><p>「魚鰓草，很好的方法，哈利。」她說。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 重要的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>然後到了第二項任務的比賽當天早上，霍格華茲彌漫著一股興奮的氣氛，大家期待第二項任務是什麼。早餐過後，鄧不利多校長道出今天的比賽在黑湖邊進行後，在大堂的學生忍不住心裡想著第二項任務。</p><p>身為鬥士的哈利心裡非常緊張，雖然有納威幫忙，但是他依然緊張到吃不下早餐。</p><p>在他身旁的榮恩和妙麗也緊張到吃了很少，但是他們依然鼓勵著哈利。</p><p>「哈利，吃多點，如不是沒有氣力比賽的。」榮恩說道。</p><p>妙麗跟隨點頭。</p><p>「我知道。」哈利說完後，地吃了幾口吐司，然後等待比賽時間來臨。</p><p>在這期間妙麗被麥教授叫了出去，只有榮恩陪伴他度過這段時間。其間納威帶了一團深綠色的像似海草的植物給他，說那團東西是魚鰓草，然後納威就離開了。</p><p>終於到了比賽時間前半小時，麥教授走到哈利和榮恩的面前，帶領他們去到比賽會場黑湖邊。他們走到鬥士帳蓬前面麥教授說明只有鬥士可以進入去，而榮恩只可以去到觀眾席支援哈利。</p><p>哈利唯有聽從麥教授獨自進入鬥士帳蓬，然後哈利打開帳蓬看見了西追和花兒在聊天，而維克多獨自坐下來閉目休息，隨後從帳蓬走進來的貝漫先生走到他們的面前。</p><p>「各位鬥士，集合。」貝漫先生露出微笑說。</p><p>隨後他們走到貝漫先生的面前，聽著貝漫先生的說話。</p><p>「各位鬥士，我相信你們應該知道第二項任務是什麼，所以我不用多說了，你們各自都有一個重要的人在黑湖底，而你們唯一要做的事就是需要救出他們回到水面，而在一個小時內沒法救起自己重要的人的鬥士就會給予很低的分數，明白嗎？」貝漫先生望著他們的眼睛說道。</p><p>他們點頭。</p><p>「現在你們跟隨我到會場去。」</p><p>他們跟隨貝漫先生走出帳蓬走到跳台，而鄧不利多校長在跳台等候他們來到準備比賽。</p><p>「鬥士們，容許我對你們說一番話，在黑湖上有各種生物，希望你們能保持警覺，當然也希望你們能救出你們心裡重要的人吧。」</p><p>接著比賽開始的炮火聲響起第二項任務正式開始，首先維克多和西追同一時間跳進黑湖，隨後花兒也跳進去，而哈利也趕快拿出魚鰓草將它吃掉跳下去。</p><p>在黑湖中的哈利感受到自己的身體改變，臉上長出魚鰓，手腳也變成了成了魚鰭，然後他向下潛，並發現黑湖是非常大又深。</p><p>哈利遊了一段時間，但是他找不到妙麗，因為哈利在這覺得他重要的人是妙麗。他決定再遊深入些，希望能找到妙麗他們，當哈利再遊了幾分鐘，終於他看見有四個被水草纏腳的人在不遠的地方，他加快速度向前遊去，並發現那裡有著很多的人魚看著他。</p><p>哈利遊到他們的眼前，他發現他們全部都是學生，他看到是妙麗、佳兒德拉庫爾、張秋，還有托馬斯。</p><p>托馬斯？</p><p>哈利看見閉著眼托馬斯的時候，他忍不住驚訝，他想不到托馬斯回來，雖然他期待托馬斯回到他的身邊，但是想不到在黑湖底見面，於是他立刻解開纏繞托馬斯的水草。</p><p>在這時候，哈利感覺到身後有一種速度很快的生物接近他們，隨後哈利看見到頭是鯊魚而身體是人的生物。它向著妙麗的方向遊過來，並咬掉纏繞妙麗腳上的水草，拉著妙麗離開水底向上游去。</p><p>西追也來到這裡他看到哈利正在用手解開男生的水草後，他也趕快游到張秋的身邊用魔杖指著水草施展咒語，水草因受到咒語的關係而斷裂了，他立刻伸手抓緊張秋準備向上游。</p><p>而哈利看到西追的方法後立刻施展咒語，將托馬斯救出來，然後準備向上游的時候，他發現花兒還未到，他決定遊到佳兒的身邊施展咒語。</p><p>那時候，在這裡的人魚伸出手中的武器威脅哈利。</p><p>「只准救一個！」其中帶頭的人魚啟口叫道。</p><p>「不呀！」哈利用魔杖指著人魚們叫道。正當哈利將魔杖指向佳兒的腳下時候，人魚們散開了。</p><p>哈利不知道為何人魚散開了，但是他已經不理會了，在他眼前只有佳兒在水中。隨後哈利拉著托馬斯的身體，遊到佳兒的身邊用魔杖指向纏繞佳兒的水草施出咒語，然後立刻拉著佳兒的手向上游。</p><p>就在那時候，突然出現一大群滾帶落攻擊哈利他們，哈利用力拉著托馬斯和佳兒向上游，但是那群滾帶落快速地包圍著他們。</p><p>哈利刹那決定將佳兒和托馬斯推上去，希望他們浮到水面，而他用魔杖攻擊那群纏身的滾帶落。當他準備用咒語抵制滾帶落的時候，他感覺到自己開始呼吸困難，看來魚鰓草的效力差不多無效，但他依然用魔杖對著那群滾帶落。</p><p>但是哈利抵不住無數眾多的滾帶落拉回湖底，那時候哈利心裡只想再看見托馬斯一眼，他向上一望見到托馬斯和佳兒的身體正在浮上水面，他閉上眼滿足地露出微笑。</p><p>當哈利張開雙眼時候發現自己沉在湖底，看見那群滾帶落已經消失了，哈利已經沒有氣力遊上去，並發現湖底非常寧靜。他再次閉上眼，享受最後一次的寧靜。</p><p>另一方面，托馬斯浮到水面時候，他立刻醒過來發現眼前只有一個年紀小的女生，他伸手拉著她遊到岸邊，讓工作人員扶著他，而他立刻看到鄧不利多校長大叫道：「教授，哈利在哪？」</p><p>鄧不利多校長沒有回應他。</p><p>托馬斯心裡一驚，他腦裡浮現一個念頭。</p><p>不，不不不！哈利還在湖裡！</p><p>他於是沒有理會在場的大人叫喚，再次跳入黑湖邊，向下潛希望儘快能找出哈利回到他的身邊。</p><p>哈利，你在哪裡？</p><p>那時候，哈利感覺到自己正在失去意識，但他隱約地向到有一個身影向他前進，哈利覺得自己開始產出幻覺，但是他感覺到那人是托馬斯，於是他用力舉起手然後敵不到缺氧而緩緩地閉上眼。</p><p>向下潛的托馬斯終於看到哈利的身體伸手拉著哈利的手拉回他的身邊，然後低頭用吻著哈利，強硬地將開哈利的嘴，希望將體內的空氣傳給哈利。</p><p>然後托馬斯抱緊哈利在懷裡，並伸手拿出在哈利手中的魔杖施展咒語，隨後有一個很大的水泡阻隔湖水包著他們。在水泡內的托馬斯抱起哈利再次低頭用嘴撬開哈利的嘴唇將空氣送到他的身體內。</p><p>那時候，水泡沿著水流浮到水面上，在看台上的大家看到從黑湖裡出來的托馬斯正撗抱著哈利。當他們浮到地面上時候包著哈利和托馬斯的水泡隨即消失了。在岸上的榮恩和妙麗隨即將手上的毛巾披在托馬斯和哈利的身上。</p><p>「托馬斯，哈利怎麼樣？」妙麗看到哈利閉著眼，心急地問著托馬斯。</p><p>「沒事，他沒事的。」托馬斯喃喃地說，然後在眾人面前低頭用他的嘴唇撬開哈利的嘴唇進行人工呼吸。在他們身邊的妙麗忍不住臉紅地看，而其他的大人及鬥士們也不自然地低頭不看，除了西追睜眼地望著托馬斯親吻著哈利。</p><p>托馬斯來回三四次的動作，終於哈利有意識地咳出湖水，漸漸地清醒過來。</p><p>有意識的哈利張開雙眼看見托馬斯露出一副擔心的表情，忍不住伸手撫摸著托馬斯的臉孔，「托馬斯…我…沒事…」他用力地說安慰托馬斯。</p><p>托馬斯看到哈利張開眼時候，心裡終於放鬆了一些，他伸手抓緊貼在臉上冰冷的小手。而在他們身邊的妙麗高興地大叫哈利醒過來了。</p><p>隨後，哈利被送到鬥士帳蓬裡，當然是被托馬斯撗抱的方式送到那裡。接下來，哈利就立刻被托馬斯和龐芮夫人檢查身體，只是哈利在水中太久有少些脫水現象。之後龐芮夫人離開走到隔離的帳蓬看花兒。在鬥士帳蓬的妙麗和榮恩立刻問著哈利身體有沒有事的問題，而托馬斯沉默地看著他們說話。</p><p>隨後哈利在醫療室休息了兩天，而托馬斯一直留在醫療室陪伴他。而今天下午從大堂享用午餐回來的托馬斯，坐在床邊讓哈利靠住他的肩膀。</p><p>「托馬斯，我想你去了哪裡？」哈利輕聲地問。</p><p>「哈利，我是去了在記憶中出現的地方，並且找回我的記憶。」托馬斯說。</p><p>「真的？」</p><p>「嗯，哈利，我找到後就一直想回到霍格華茲陪伴你。」托馬斯說，「但是我害怕你知道我的身份後，你會對我恨之入骨。」他低頭輕聲說。</p><p>「托馬斯，你為什麼這樣說？」</p><p>「哈利，因為我是…」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 校長室的對話</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正當托馬斯說出來的時候，妙麗和榮恩從醫療室的大門走進來，他們微笑地走到哈利和托馬斯的身邊。當他們發現哈利將頭依靠在托馬斯的肩膀，妙麗突然臉紅了，令她回想托馬斯從黑湖裡救出哈利的情況。</p><p>「妙麗和榮恩都來了，哈利，那麼我可以去一趟圖書館。」然後托馬斯勾起嘴角對著哈利他們說，隨後起身離開病床走出醫療室。</p><p>「哈利，你好些嗎？」妙麗看到托馬斯離開後，走近哈利的身邊問道。</p><p>「我已經沒事了。」哈利點頭。</p><p>「那真的好了，當時我很擔心哈利你會不會有事，但幸好托馬斯懂得進行心肺復蘇法救回你。」妙麗對著哈利說。</p><p>「是啊！」榮恩忍不住和應妙麗的說話。</p><p>「知道了。」</p><p>隨後幾天哈利終於從醫療室出來，看到哈利的葛萊分多學生逐一向哈利問候。哈利當然受寵若驚，他想不到大家那麼關心他。</p><p>最神奇的事是花兒戴樂古，哈利出現大堂吃早餐的時候，花兒到了哈利的身邊，低頭吻著他的臉，讓在葛萊分多學生驚訝地望著他們。當中榮恩反應最明顯，而在哈利的左邊托馬斯只是微微的皺眉沉默地微微抬頭望著花兒。然後花兒就離開了回到她的坐位。</p><p>「哈利，你真的幸運了！」榮恩下意識說了所有男生的心裡的說話。</p><p>「…不是，剛才她都說了我在比賽中救了她的妹妹吧。」哈利雖然平淡地說，但是他的臉上已經紅了像蝦子一般。</p><p>「哈利，吃早餐吧。」托馬斯啟口叫喚哈利。</p><p>然後哈利因托馬斯叫道開始慢慢地吃他的食物，而榮恩也同時被妙麗叫道吃早餐，隨後大家回復狀態享受早餐的時光。隨後，哈利在中庭散步享受一下第二項任務完成的時間，當然妙麗和榮恩在哈利身邊一起聊天。</p><p>「托馬斯呢？」榮恩看到托馬斯不在他們的身邊問道。</p><p>「他說要去圖書館一趟溫習，所以不和我們一起。」哈利扁起嘴說道。他心裡好想托馬斯陪伴他多些時間，他們好不容易再重逢。</p><p>「哈利，不緊要，托馬斯他回來了，你們會有很多時間見面的嗎？」妙麗啟口安慰哈利，她經歷了第二項任務後，發現托馬斯在哈利心裡是比他們更重要的人物，她知道後覺得在哈利心中她和榮恩竟然被一個男孩更重要而不甘願，但是她瞭解到托馬斯是非常關心哈利。</p><p>在救出哈利回湖邊的時候，她看到抱著哈利的托馬斯的表情沉重，明顯是擔心哈利會醒不過來。那時候，妙麗就知道托馬斯和哈利已經沒有人可以讓他們分開了。她雖然對於同性在一起不曾瞭解，但是如果那人是哈利和托馬斯，她一定支持他們，並且盡力保護他們。</p><p>「也是的。」哈利勾起嘴角說道。</p><p>在另一方面的托馬斯並沒有到圖書館而是在校園裡走動似是找尋東西般，他貼近牆壁像似聆聽牆壁內的聲音，不一會兒，他聽到一絲細小獨特的聲音。托馬斯勾起成功的微笑啟口道出同樣獨特的聲調。</p><p>隨後，牆壁的角落下出現一條細小的滿是黑色的蛇緩慢地爬到托馬斯的面前。</p><p>“主人，在呼喚我嗎？”</p><p>“是，我有一個任務給你……”</p><p>托馬斯道出呼喚它的原因後，那條細小的滿是黑色的蛇在托馬斯的面前滑走了。而托馬斯仰頭看著天空的一刻，他感覺到心裡非常興奮，托馬斯知道那種感覺不是他的，而是黑魔君王佛地魔的感覺。</p><p>那個人究竟有什麼高興？難道他想到有什麼方法傷害哈利？他是不會讓他接近哈利的。托馬斯心裡想著。</p><p>時間很匆忙地過去了，第三項任務舉行的日子漸漸地接近，哈利在這段期間發現托馬斯不像以前般和他接近，當然除了哈利留在醫療室的幾天，托馬斯一直都是陪伴著他，但是現在的托馬斯會整天戴上黑色的手套，甚至經常在哈利的身邊也會默然不語，就算哈利和他聊天也很快地打斷了。</p><p>今天，哈利和榮恩及妙麗準備走到大堂裡享受午餐的時候，哈利看到托馬斯沒有走近大堂的方向去，反而走向校長之塔的方向去，哈利看到後他立刻轉頭向榮恩和妙麗說聲先走後，不理會他們叫喚，快步地追著托馬斯的步伐。</p><p>當哈利看見托馬斯站在位於兩頭石獸後面的校長室的大門前，他立刻躲在牆壁後面小心地觀察托馬斯。那時候，托馬斯道出了校長室的口令，兩頭石獸後隨即出現一道樓梯，然後哈利看到托馬斯爬上樓梯後，他立刻跟隨托馬斯爬上樓梯，當托馬斯進入校長室後，哈利將耳朵貼近門希望聆聽到托馬斯和鄧不利多校長的對話。</p><p>「托馬斯，你現在的狀態已經到了這種程度…」鄧不利多坐在黃金的扶手椅上歎氣地說。</p><p>「不緊要，只要哈利沒有任何事就可以，就算我真的消失在這個世上…」托馬斯望著手上剛才鄧不利多給他的湯姆瑞斗日記說。</p><p>「托馬斯，那麼你想對我說什麼？」鄧不利多問道。</p><p>「我知道他派了一個食死徒來到霍格華茲，但是我不知道那人是誰，當然也不知道他的目的是什麼！」托馬斯激動地說。他自從感受到佛地魔的感覺後不斷地嘗試再次主動地利用感應接觸佛地魔，但是他除了那次佛地魔露出強烈的感覺之外，他就感應不到任何的回應。然而托馬斯最後洩氣地坐回扶手椅。</p><p>「那麼你在說哈利會有危險？」鄧不利多微微地皺眉問道。</p><p>「嗯。」托馬斯伸手按著額頭回應鄧不利多。</p><p>「托馬斯…我想哈利是應該知道你的身份。」鄧不利多拿起辦公桌上的魔杖揮動一下，大門隨即打開了，在那時候托馬斯將視線望著大門，看見到大門前出現竟是哈利。<br/>「哈利？」<br/>哈利貼近校長室的門專心地聽著托馬斯和鄧不利多的對話，當他們聽到托馬斯知道有食死徒潛入了霍格華茲的時候，他心裡驚訝托馬斯為什麼會知道佛地魔會派出他的僕人？</p><p>就在這一刻，校長室的大門突然打開了。</p><p>「哈利，為什麼你會出現在這裡？」托馬斯看到哈利驚訝地睜大雙眼，不自覺啟口再次問道。<br/>「我……」哈利欲言又止地望著托馬斯說。</p><p>那時候，坐在校長椅的鄧不利多啟口說：「哈利他只是關心你，托馬斯。」，然後他起身走到哈利的面前，「哈利，進入來吧。」露出微笑對著哈利說。</p><p>「校長，我還是回去了。」哈利看到托馬斯的臉色已經灰黑了，他不敢向前踏步。</p><p>「托馬斯，有事情哈利一定要知道的。」鄧不利多校長伸手按哈利的肩膀並望著哈利說。鄧不利多校長的說話引起托馬斯一段時間沉默。</p><p>然而鄧不利多校長不理會哈利的拒絕，用手將哈利推入室內，隨後用魔杖指向在托馬斯身後的扶手椅揮動一下，扶手椅隨即自動地移動到托馬斯的身旁。</p><p>「坐吧，哈利。」鄧不利多校長再說。</p><p>哈利見到鄧不利多校長堅持著他坐下來，他只好唯有走到托馬斯身旁的扶手椅坐下來。</p><p>「哈利，你剛才聽到什麼？」鄧不利多校長見哈利坐下來後，他開始問著哈利。</p><p>「我聽到…我聽到托馬斯說有一個人潛入了霍格華茲…」哈利低著頭說。</p><p>「…那麼，哈利，你知道托馬斯為什麼會知道這件事的嗎？」鄧不利多再次問著哈利。</p><p>「我不知道。」</p><p>「鄧不利多！」托馬斯意識到鄧不利多校長說出他的身份的時候，難以禮貌地立刻叫住他。</p><p>「托馬斯，哈利遲早知道的讓我說明一切。」</p><p>「不，不需要，哈利不需要知道！」托馬斯很快地大聲喝止鄧不利多校長。</p><p>「托馬斯…」哈利聽到托馬斯的說話，舉頭望著托馬斯的眼睛，他忍不住露出失望的眼神，他想不到托馬斯將所有事情不告訴他。然而立刻起身快步地奪門離開。</p><p>在校長室的托馬斯和鄧不利多校長看到哈利悲傷地離開，兩人沒有舉步追上去。</p><p>「他會明白的…」托馬斯看到哈利離開的一刻，他很想告訴哈利一件事，他真的很愛著他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 第三項任務</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>另一方面，哈利離開校長室後走到黑湖邊的大樹下，伸手依靠著大樹的刹那，他忍不住流出淚水。哈利想不到托馬斯會當他是陌生人般不告訴他。</p><p>當哈利將身體依靠大樹的時候，他感覺到自己的腳踢到了東西，哈利低頭一看見竟是巴堤柯羅奇先生，哈利看見他張開眼睛躺在地上，他立刻彎腰叫在柯羅奇先生，但是柯羅奇先生沒有任何反應。於是哈利伸出手向柯羅奇先生的鼻孔感覺不到任何氣色。</p><p>那時候，哈利睜大眼睛望著柯羅奇先生，他死了，柯羅奇先生死了！然後哈利起身立刻跑到城堡裡頭，他要找鄧不利多校長和托馬斯他們。</p><p>當鄧不利多校長跟隨哈利到黑湖旁的時候，他們看到穆敵教授在跪在柯羅奇先生的屍體旁沉默不語。</p><p>「穆敵？」鄧不利多校長開口問道。</p><p>「哦呀，鄧不利多和哈利，你們看柯羅奇他竟然死了！」穆敵教授露出一副震驚的表情說。</p><p>「我知道，穆敵能幫我抬起柯羅奇先生回城堡嗎？」鄧不利多校長望著穆敵教授說，而後者點頭示意，「之於哈利你需要跟著我。」接著鄧不利多校長將視線望向哈利說。</p><p>哈利點頭。</p><p>跟隨穆敵利用飄浮咒移動柯羅奇先生的屍體回到城堡裡頭，然後鄧不利多和哈利也一起跟來。當哈利回到城堡裡的時候，他看到托馬斯正在遠遠的望著他，接著他再看不到托馬斯的身影。</p><p>哈利隨後被鄧不利多校長開始問著他發現柯羅奇先生的情形，直到晚上的時分，鄧不利多校長終於放過哈利到大堂吃晚餐。</p><p>在大堂吃一片煙肉的榮恩疑惑地偷偷地觀察坐在不遠的托馬斯，而在他身邊的妙麗看到榮恩的小動作忍不住皺起眉頭。</p><p>「榮恩你在幹什麼？」妙麗沒耐性問著。</p><p>「喔，妙麗你幹什麼在大聲地問我，你會令托馬斯發現我在偷看他的！」榮恩皺起眉無奈地說。</p><p>「那麼，榮恩衛斯理你能告訴為什麼要在偷看托馬斯呢？」妙麗擺出一副求證的表情說。</p><p>「妙麗，你不覺得自從托馬斯回來後，他整個人改變了嗎？」榮恩對著妙麗說，「不但是身材上高了很多；同時廋了很多，甚至臉孔成熟了，給人感覺是七年級生般。」他望著托馬斯的方向說。</p><p>「…那麼有什麼問題，榮恩，我們有半年時間沒見過他，覺得他成長了很多也不好奇。」</p><p>「是嘛…」</p><p>那時候，他們看到哈利從大堂的大門走進來。</p><p>哈利踏入大堂的刹那，托馬斯舉頭望著哈利，但是他沒有出聲叫住哈利，讓他走榮恩和妙麗的身旁，而自己起身離開大堂。</p><p>走到榮恩身旁的哈利看到榮恩望著後面時候，他跟隨榮恩的視線轉頭一看，見到是托馬斯的身影，他立刻轉身以跑的步伐追上托馬斯。</p><p>「托馬斯…托馬斯…」哈利一邊跑一邊叫著托馬斯的名字，叫住托馬斯停下來。但是托馬斯沒有停下來，反而加快步伐穿越中庭走出城堡。</p><p>哈利當然跟隨他走出城堡，當哈利發現他們走到禁忌森林邊外的時候，托馬斯終於停下來轉身對上哈利的眼睛。</p><p>「哈利，不要再跟著我！」托馬斯開口說。</p><p>「為什麼？托馬斯？」哈利露出疑惑的表情。</p><p>「因為…因為我不想再看到你一眼，我已經向鄧不利多校長申請獨立的寢室。」托馬斯閉上眼說。</p><p>「你在說什麼？不想看到我，我有什麼讓你那麼討厭，為什麼你要逃避我啊？」哈利聽到托馬斯的說話後，忍不住流下眼淚大喊。</p><p>「哈利…」托馬斯張開雙眼看見哈利哭出來，忍不住心軟起來急不及待走到哈利的面前，伸手拭去哈利臉上的淚水。</p><p>「托馬斯不要再說討厭我的說話好嗎？」</p><p>托馬斯無奈地點頭，另一方面，哈利看見托馬斯點了頭心裡非常高興忍不住露出微笑伸手擁抱著托馬斯。</p><p>接著幾天，哈利和托馬斯經常一起行動，在他們身邊的妙麗看得出哈利非常高興並臉上露出笑容，而托馬斯一天比一天沉默，但是她看到托馬斯在回應哈利的說話時，他會露出微笑對著哈利。</p><p>那天晚餐過後，妙麗和榮恩在葛萊分多交誼廳裡惡補功課的時候，他們看到哈利和托馬斯在入口大門進入交誼廳的一刻，哈利看見他們快步地走到他們的面前，而托馬斯沒有走近反而走到附近其中的扶手椅坐下來閉目休息。</p><p>「哈利，托馬斯他怎樣，他像似是不舒服？」妙麗看了托馬斯一眼後，然後她對著哈利問道。</p><p>「托馬斯他剛剛說身體不適，所以我帶他到醫療室給芮龐夫人治療，但是芮龐夫人說他只是有些感冒很快會好了。」</p><p>過了幾天，托馬斯的感冒沒有好轉的象，還在談話中帶上咳嗽。但是第三項任務的日子愈來愈接近，哈利想多些照顧托馬斯的時候，他被托馬斯趕出來到練習咒語，因為第三項任務是第三項比賽中最困難的項目。</p><p>「托馬斯，我今天要留下來照顧你的！」哈利堅持地對著托馬斯說。</p><p> 「哈利，你留下來也沒用的，你快去練習咒語吧，妙麗，請你帶哈利出去！」托馬斯用手按著額頭說，但看到哈利沒有離開的意思後，轉頭對著妙麗說。</p><p>「好，哈利我們先去練習吧，讓托馬斯休息多些，回頭再來照顧托馬斯好嗎？」妙麗伸手拍拍哈利的手臂說。</p><p>哈利唯有點頭，跟隨妙麗出去外面練習咒語，然後他在臨走的時候，他轉身跑到托馬斯的身邊，低頭在托馬斯的額頭吻了一下，隨後回到妙麗的身邊跟隨她走出寢室。</p><p>托馬斯見到哈利和妙麗離開後，他忍著身體的痛苦，立刻起身下床並拿起鬥蓬走出寢室，經過走廊走到赫夫帕夫塔。</p><p>終於到了第三項任務的當天，哈利早早地醒過來，他轉頭看著他的左邊發現應該在床上睡覺的托馬斯不見了。哈利立刻起身走出寢室沿著樓梯下去，發現交誼廳沒有托馬斯的身影，他接著走到男生浴室同樣不見托馬斯，他走回交誼廳的其中一張扶手椅坐下來，心裡擔心著托馬斯去了哪裡。</p><p>托馬斯究竟去了哪裡，難道他又想離開霍格華茲？不，他不會再讓托馬斯離開他的！</p><p>哈利一邊想著一邊走出葛萊分多塔，經過走廊走過中庭，走到城堡大門的時候，他看不見托馬斯的蹤影，哈利心急地徘徊了一會兒，於是他決定去一趟校長室。</p><p>當哈利走到走廊的時候，他就剛好被穆敵教授捉住去第三項任務的場地去，哈利不停地叫著穆敵放開他讓他找托馬斯，但是穆敵教授不理會哈利的請求只是拉著哈利走到比賽場地。</p><p>哈利和穆敵教授到了場地的時候，哈利看到比賽場上的觀眾席已經滿眼是人群，同時他聽到大家的歡呼聲及拍掌聲，他只好跟著西追他們等待比賽來臨。</p><p>終於第三項任務開始了，哈利首先進入深淵般的迷宮，他小心翼翼地觀察四周，只是發現眼前一大片迷霧漆黑和他的呼吸聲，感覺十分懼怕。</p><p>哈利走了一段路，發現他每走一步眼前的草叢的牆都會改變方向，引致他時常要回頭找尋另一條路。</p><p>過了一段時間，突然哈利在遠處聽到一把女性的尖叫聲響徹整個迷宮，哈利聽得出是花兒戴樂古的聲音，他立刻跑去花兒的方向。</p><p>那時候，迷宮隨著哈利的步伐又改變了路線。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 小漢格頓的瑞斗家族墓地</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利辛苦地跑到了花兒尖叫的地方，發現不見花兒的身影，但是在他疑惑的時候他像似踢到了什麼東西，他低頭一望是花兒躺在地上正被草叢吞噬，哈利立刻將魔杖指向天空施展咒語，讓花兒安全地離開迷宮。就在那時候哈利的正前方吹起一陣強風，他看到迷宮的草叢開始消失，他立刻轉頭跑進迷宮，當他走回迷宮的時候，他身後的由籬笆製成的迷宮牆又開始改變路線，哈利心裡不禁抱怨。</p><p>然後哈利走到了一段路時候，他遇到了海格養的爆尾釘蝦正在攻擊它們面前的西追，他立刻跑到西追的身邊幫助他趕走那群爆尾釘蝦。他們花了很久時間，終於趕走那群爆尾釘蝦了。</p><p>「你沒有事嗎？」哈利看到西追身上的長袍袖口正在冒煙，忍不住關心地問道。</p><p>「謝謝你，哈利，它們實在大得有點嚇人，你在這裡幹嘛？」</p><p>哈利聽到西追的說話一半的時候，他看見西追露出認真的表情望著前方，他跟隨西追的視線看到維克多舉起他的魔杖指向他。</p><p>「咒咒虐！」</p><p>刹那間，哈利來不及反應愣住了，在瞬間他看到一抺身影飛快地在他面前，他看不見前面景象，只是聽到西追在大聲叫道。</p><p>「咄咄失！」</p><p>哈利感受到自己的心臟跳得很厲害，同時他也感受到西追的心跳聲急速亂動不停，他們被維克多的舉動嚇壞了。</p><p>「對不起，」西追像似發現自己趴在哈利身上，臉紅地急忙起身，「沒有受傷嗎？」然後一把抓住哈利的手拉起他問道。</p><p>哈利搖頭，拍打身上的泥土。然後他看見剛才被西追的咒語撃中的維克多，一動也不動地趴倒在草地上。 「我真不敢相信他會做出這種事……我本來覺得他人還不錯。」哈利低頭望著維克多說道。</p><p>「我也是。」西追也低頭望著維克多說。</p><p>突然迷宮裡吹起了一道強風，由籬笆製成的迷宮牆被吹得發出強烈的沙沙聲，那時候哈利看見『三巫鬥法大賽獎盃』在他們距離一呎遠的地方，獎盃在西追身後發出閃爍的光芒。</p><p>「去拿吧，」哈利大聲地對著西追說，「去呀，快去拿吧。你已經走到那兒了。」</p><p>但是西追並沒有移動，他只是站在那兒望著哈利。然後他轉頭凝視獎盃，哈利看到他的面孔在獎盃的金光下露出渴望的神情。 「不，應該你去拿，當初是你告訴我關於龍的事情，要是你沒在事先告訴我第一項任務的內容，我說不定在第一回合就會被刷下來。」西追又再度回頭望著哈利說道。</p><p>「但是我也已經得到回報啦！你幫我解開那個蛋的線索——所以我們扯平了。」</p><p>「不，獎盃應該是你拿。」</p><p>那時哈利凝視著他。西追是認真的，他願意放棄赫夫帕夫好幾個世紀以來，都不曾獲得的祟高榮耀。哈利將目光自西追臉上移開，望著那個獎盃。在那光輝燦爛的一刻，他仿佛看到自己拿著獎盃走出迷宮。他看到自己將『三巫鬥法大賽獎盃』高高舉向天空中，聽到眾人震耳欲聾的喝采聲……接著這幅畫面就漸漸褪色消失，而他發現，自己正在凝望著西追那張模糊不清的固執臉孔。</p><p>「我們兩個一起，我們兩個同時去拿獎盃，所以還是霍格華茲獲勝。我們兩個不分勝負，同時獲得冠軍。」</p><p>「你…確定嗎？」西追凝視著哈利。</p><p>哈利大力地點頭。</p><p>最後他們同時各抓住獎盃的一隻把手。</p><p>哈利感到雙腳重重地摔到在地上，然而他失去平衡往前栽倒在地，他鬆開了緊緊抓著獎盃的手，抬起頭來。</p><p>「我們現在哪兒？」他問道。</p><p>「不知道。」西追搖搖頭。他站起來，把哈利拉到他的身邊，他們一起打量周遭的環境。</p><p>他們似乎已經完全脫離霍格華茲校園，顯然已飛了好長的一段路，他們甚至連城堡周圍的山巒都看不見了。他們此刻是站在一個雜草叢生的漆黑墓園裡，在他們右邊的一株大紫衫樹後面，浮現出一座小教堂的黑影。他們的左邊矗立著一座山丘。哈利可以隱約看見山坡上有一棟漂亮的老屋。哈利打量周遭的墓園，這裡一片死寂，顯得有些陰森詭異，那時他感到被人監視的怪異感覺。</p><p>「有人來了。」西追說。</p><p>他們眯起眼眸，努力地在黑暗中看清楚前面的景象，他們模糊地看到前方有個黑暗逐漸接近他們，沿著兩排墳墓間的通道，朝向他們走過來。</p><p>哈利看不見那人的臉孔，但是根據他走路的模樣，和他雙手抬起的姿勢，他看得出那人正在扛著某東西。他個子很矮，穿著一件罩住頭的連帽鬥蓬，完全掩蓋他的臉孔，他同時注意到那個人懷裡抱的東西，看起來像似是一個嬰兒。</p><p>突然在毫無預警的情況下，他的疤痕突然感到一陣劇痛。那是一種他這輩子從來沒經歷過的強烈痛楚；克制不住用雙手蒙在臉，魔杖從手裡滑落下來，痛楚令到他的身體倒在地上。然而在那時在哈利身邊的西追立刻伸手扶著已經接近暈眩的哈利，並對著眼前的男人正在扛著某東西露出一副憤怒的表情。</p><p>「歡迎你，哈利波特。」就在那時哈利在昏厥前聽到一把高亢冰冷的聲音說道，然後他就昏倒在西追的懷裡。</p><p>西追低頭看著已經昏倒的哈利後，立刻伸出魔杖施展咒語攻擊那個人懷裡抱的似是嬰兒的東西，但是被那個人及時施展防護咒語，然後那個人開始攻擊西追。</p><p>西追抱著哈利避開那個人的攻擊，因為要保護哈利，西追躲避顯得狼狽。但是他依然將哈利保護到毫髮未傷。</p><p>「蟲尾，快給我殺死那個男孩！」高亢冰冷的聲音再叫起。</p><p>「是，主人。」蟲尾一邊回應高亢冰冷聲音一邊繼續利用攻擊西追。</p><p>情況維持十幾分鐘，蟲尾依然沒有擊中哈利和西追，令到高亢冰冷聲音的主人非常不滿，他忍不住道出嘶嘶的聲音呼叫他的寵物攻擊躲藏的哈利和西追。</p><p>一條十二呎長的巨蛇從草叢滑出來，然後聽到高亢冰冷聲音的主人嘶嘶的聲音後，滑到哈利和西追躲藏的地方。高亢冰冷聲音的主人開始發出高興的笑聲，他知道他最喜愛的娜吉妮是可以幫助他殺死那個該死的男孩。就在那時候，他們聽到娜吉妮淒慘的嘶叫，“不，娜吉妮！”那個人開始驚慌地望著前面而在他懷裡的嬰兒嘶嘶地大叫。</p><p>最後娜吉妮的嘶叫停止了，然後他們看到有著黑色柔順的短髮，身材修長，薄唇、尖挺有型的鼻、垂額的黑髮，面容相當英俊男生，他單手抱著光明救世主，另一手抓住一條十二呎長的巨蛇。</p><p>“你…你竟然殺死娜吉妮，我不會放過你！”</p><p>“哈，不會放過我，它不過只是你其中一個重要的魂片吧！”男生露出嘲諷的微笑說，然後將娜吉妮拋在地上。</p><p>“我追求是永生，不是為了一個乳臭未乾的男孩而死！”高亢冰冷聲音又再叫道，「蟲尾，給我殺死哈利波特！」他命令抱著他的蟲尾攻擊青年抱著的哈利。</p><p>蟲尾立刻舉起魔枚指向那個多次反抗的神秘青年和哈利施展咒語，同一時間，「我不會讓你傷害哈利！」青年抱緊哈利的身體快速舉起魔杖作出防護。但是青年突然感到身體開始出現劇痛，看來殺死了魂片的副作用開始生效，他忍痛地一邊防禦蟲尾的攻擊一邊走向附近的石雕躲避。</p><p>“哈哈，開始感受到痛苦，殺死魂片就要經歷折磨的痛苦，你何苦要為這個男孩呢，你要知道當哈利波特知道你就是黑暗君王佛地魔的魂片，你會預計到他露出怎樣的表情對你的。”</p><p>「不需要你擔心，因為當我殺死了你後我也一同消失在世上。」青年望著懷裡的哈利說道。</p><p>「愚蠢，蟲尾，一定要給我殺死哈利波特！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 托馬斯的告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「是，佛地魔主人。」蟲尾驚懼地回應佛地魔，然後立刻握緊手中的魔杖施展咒語攻擊躲藏石雕的青年。咒語不停地撞擊石雕，令到石雕搖晃不停。</p><p>在石雕後面的青年抱緊懷裡的哈利，抓緊手中的魔杖等待反擊的一刻。</p><p>“湯姆，最後你還是回到我的身體內，你還是放棄吧。”佛地魔再說。</p><p>青年聽到佛地魔的說話後，欲想立刻回應的時候，他發現他眼前的草叢發出沙沙聲，看似有東西要在草叢出來，他舉起魔杖指向草叢，不一會兒，在草叢裡出現了一條細小的滿是黑色的蛇，刹時青年記得他讓名叫泰雅的小蛇調查佛地魔的身處。</p><p>那時候，青年突然想到一個好辦法。</p><p>“…別做夢，我是不會的。”</p><p>他勾起勝利的微笑，然後慢慢地啟口說，並舉起魔杖讓泰雅看到他。陡然，泰雅看到主人的身影快速地滑到青年的面前微微地點頭，青年看到後發出微弱地的嘶叫和它說話，泰雅聽到主人的命令後，立刻小心翼翼地滑出去往施展咒語攻擊青年的蟲尾。</p><p>蟲尾瘋狂地施展咒語攻擊石雕，看見石雕漸漸地抵擋不住，更進一步用魔杖發出咒語，根本沒有留意都泰雅已經滑到他的腳下。</p><p>這刻，泰雅準備在蟲尾的腳狠狠地咬一口。</p><p>蟲尾終於感受到他的腳發出極大的刺痛，雙手受不了痛楚之下鬆開，讓蟲尾懷裡的佛地魔急速地向下跌在地上。</p><p>佛地魔痛苦地大叫一聲。</p><p>然後在石雕後面的青年抱著哈利走出來現身在蟲尾和佛地魔的面前，揚起握緊魔杖的手指向蟲尾的面前道出咒語，讓蟲尾永遠離開這個世界。接著，青年將魔杖指向佛地魔。</p><p>“…你…捨得離開他…”佛地魔看見青年的魔杖指向他，刹時忍住痛楚問道。</p><p>“對我來說，哈利的安全比什麼東西都重要，包括我的生命。”</p><p>青年冷靜地回應佛地魔，但是佛地魔看到青年的眼神沒有一絲猶豫，他決定放棄，佛地魔想不到自己最後竟然是被自己的魂片殺死。</p><p>這就是那老頭所說的是愛的力量。</p><p>魔杖發出一道鮮綠色的光線向著佛地魔身上，然後黑暗君王佛地魔終於死去了。</p><p>那時候，青年立刻感到身體產生巨變，他知道自己是就快消失在這世上，然後他用魔杖令在遠處的火盃到他的手裡，讓他們離開這裡回到會場。陡然，他們出現會場，青年看見熟識的臉孔後，忍不住痛楚跌倒在地上，那刻他沒有忘記用身體保護著懷裡的哈利，讓他沒有因而受傷。</p><p>在會場的所有人被突然出現的青年和哈利嚇了一跳。然而走到他們身邊的鄧不利多校長看見哈利昏迷在青年懷裡，也露出驚訝的表情。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利他…」<br/>　　<br/>「我們遇到他，果然不出所料，他是想捉住哈利而強迫我和他結合而復活，不過我已經消滅他了。」青年忍住痛楚說，但是他感受到自己開始慢慢地消失。<br/>　　<br/>「那麼…你…」<br/>　　<br/>「鄧不利多，哈利現在交給你照顧。」青年將懷裡的哈利遞到鄧不利多校長的懷裡，「還有迪哥裡那小子在迷宮，放心吧。」他再說。<br/>　　<br/>那時候，妙麗和榮恩已經走到他們的身邊，他們看到昏迷的哈利驚訝地一叫，害怕哈利受了傷。<br/>「鄧不利多，請你記得你的約定。」青年望著昏迷的哈利露出安心的微笑。<br/>　　<br/>「我會的。」鄧不利多無奈地點頭。<br/>　　<br/>青年看到鄧不利多校長點頭後放鬆身體，慢慢地在大家的眼前消失。<br/>　　<br/>當所有人驚訝地看見青年消失在他們的眼前時候，昏迷的哈利緩緩地張開雙眼，他看到托馬斯的身邊發出白光，身體漸漸模糊地消失。<br/>　　<br/>「不啊！」哈利立刻大叫起來。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利…你終於醒過來了。」青年露出微笑說。<br/>　　<br/>「不，托馬斯你要去哪裡，我不會讓你離開的。」他掙扎地離開鄧不利多的懷裡，爬到青年的面前說。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，有一件事我沒有和你說過，我是湯姆瑞斗最後的魂片。」青年舉起手撫摸哈利的臉。<br/>　　<br/>「魂片？」<br/>　　<br/>「即是分靈體，他原是想創做五個分靈體能得永生，但是他想不到當想殺死你的那晚，他想不到再創做了多一個分靈體，即是你。」青年道出自己的存在。<br/>　　<br/>「我？」<br/>　　<br/>「而我就是藏在你身體內的佛地魔的魂片，一直以來我在身體內等待他收回去，但是想不到你的生活環境令你想有一個人陪伴你的強烈願望，引致我有力量變得強大，甚至可以離開你的身體，在離開的一晚我想不到自己竟然縮小到小孩，而且智力也回到小孩般。」<br/>　　<br/>「所以我才遇到你。」哈利已經知道眼前的青年的說話。<br/>　　<br/>青年點頭。<br/>　　<br/>「那麼佛地魔？」哈利突然醒起他和西追在似是墓地的地方遇到了佛地魔。<br/>　　<br/>「我已經消滅了他，我也很快消失。」青年放下撫摸哈利的手，並伸出雙手抱緊著眼前的哈利。<br/>　　<br/>「不，不是真的！」哈利聽到青年我說話後，立刻伸手抱緊著青年的腰背顫唞地說。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，我想我真的是他所說愚蠢，竟然為一個死敵而殺死自己。」青年伸手撫摸哈利的黑髮。<br/>　　<br/>「不，我們一定有辦法令你不會消失的。」哈利已經忍不住流淚地說，「鄧不利多校長，你有辦法的嗎？」然後他鬆開雙手轉頭望著鄧不利多校長問道。<br/>　　<br/>鄧不利多看見哈利的眼睛，並看到眼前青年的身體已經消失了一半只好忍下心搖頭。<br/>　　<br/>哈利看到鄧不利多校長搖頭，他忍不住痛哭起來。<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，這是正常的，人是應該死去，永遠不會有長生的人。」青年伸手擦去哈利臉上的淚水說道。<br/>　　<br/>「托馬斯…」<br/>　　<br/>「哈利，我們要再見了。」青年看著自己的肩膀開始消失，他露出微笑最後一次對著他心愛的哈利說，然後他完全消失在會場所有人的眼前。<br/>　　<br/>哈利接受不到事實再次昏倒在地上。在他昏迷的那刻他聽到妙麗的尖叫聲和榮恩的呼叫聲，然後他再聽不到任何的聲音了。<br/>　　</p><p>“喔，哈利，我將來一定會賺許多錢照顧你的！”</p><p>“不會，我相信哈利哥哥不會是壞人，而且是壞人的話，不會寵愛我的。”<br/>　　<br/>“我不要和哈利分開，為什麼要分開我們！”</p><p>“哈利，我一定保護你，不會讓你受到任何傷害！”<br/>　　<br/>“哈利，如果我將來是個壞蛋，你會原諒我嗎？”<br/>　　<br/>“哈利，我們要再見了。”<br/>　　<br/>當哈利清醒的時候，他發現自己躺在醫療室的大床上，並且他看到月光溫柔地照亮整間醫療室。哈利歎了一口氣，知道自己剛才昏迷應該嚇壞了他們。<br/>　　<br/>哈利回想他隱約記起一段又一段的情景在他的腦袋浮現出來，全部都是托馬斯的。當時的他不明白托馬斯常說他是壞人的時候，他只是安慰著托馬斯，並沒有留意托馬斯所說的話背後的意思。他憎恨湯姆瑞斗殺死他的父母，但是他對於陪伴了他一年的托馬斯，他捨不得托馬斯離開。<br/>　　<br/>但是現在托馬斯已經消失了在他的眼前，這個世上再沒有陪伴他半年名叫托馬斯的人。<br/>　　<br/>這一晚，哈利沒有睡覺。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 那孩子叫托馬森哈利波特</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>托馬斯消失大家的眼前已經過了一年，哈利和平常一般上課聽從教授的講學，坐在哈利身邊的妙麗感覺到哈利變了很多，雖然霍格華茲並沒有再流傳托馬斯消失的話題，但是妙麗她知道哈利依然記掛托馬斯。她發覺哈利變得較成熟沉默，整個人感覺他不是在葛萊分多學院的一分子。對於托馬斯是佛地魔的魂片的事實，妙麗到了現在不敢相信是真的，她所認識的托馬斯是願意為哈利付出一切，難以想像他就是佛地魔。</p><p>那時候，妙麗沒有留意到托馬斯在哈利心裡的影響。</p><p>直到哈利和金妮結婚的第十年，那晚妙麗在床上忍受著她丈夫的轟然的鼻鼾聲的時候，她感覺到客廳有人出現了，她小心翼翼地拿起魔杖走出客廳發現金妮坐在他們的椅上。</p><p>「金妮？」妙麗驚訝地問道。</p><p>「妙麗，對不起，我不應該那麼晚找你的，但是我實在忍受不到了…」金妮看到妙麗忍不住流下眼淚，令妙麗立刻走到金妮的身邊安慰她。</p><p>「究竟發生什麼事？」</p><p>「妙麗，我放棄了，哈利他心裡根本沒有我，從我向他告白的那一刻他就告訴我，他對我只是兄妹的感覺，並沒有愛上我的感覺，但是我不相信不能令他愛上我，最後我根本沒有改變哈利…」金妮緩緩地道出找妙麗的原因。</p><p>「…沒有事的，金妮。哈利他是愛你的，否則不會莉莉她出生的時候，他高興地抱著莉莉向他們一一探望。」妙麗說，「放心，哈利是一個好丈夫和一個好父親。」妙麗邊安慰金妮邊在想金妮所說的事。</p><p>難道哈利還是對於托馬斯……？</p><p>那晚在妙麗和金妮心裡埋藏很久，但是她們不約而同她們沒有再提起，因為金妮相信自己永遠是哈利波特的妻子，而妙麗覺得沒有講出她對於哈利對托馬斯的想法沒有告訴金妮是正確的做法。</p><p>當哈利的孫子出生的那刻，妙麗看到哈利露出微笑，她不是沒有見過哈利露出微笑，但是妙麗看得出哈利這次真心的笑出來。</p><p>當她看到嬰兒的臉孔時候，她知道了哈利是愛著當年的托馬斯。</p><p>嬰兒有著黑色的頭髮，擁有不是父親翠綠色的眼睛和母親漂亮的藍色眼睛，而是黑曜色的眼睛，刹那妙麗仿佛看到多年前的人。</p><p>托馬斯。</p><p>榮恩在看到托馬斯消失在他們的眼前那一刻，哈利隨即昏倒在地，榮恩立刻拉起他的好朋友送到醫療室。他想不到托馬斯竟是佛地魔的魂片。雖然他不知道魂片是什麼東西，但是他唯一知道佛地魔真正消失在這個世上。</p><p>他知道他的家人和朋友永遠不會受到生命威脅，包括在床上的哈利。</p><p>托馬斯消失的第一年，哈利像似平常般和榮恩在霍格華茲胡鬧，讓榮恩以為哈利忘記托馬斯這個人，但是他沒有留意在半夜時分他左邊的床上沒有人。他也不知道當哈利一個人的時候，他會呆滯地凝望中庭的方向。</p><p>直到他的妹妹金妮嫁給他的好朋友的當晚，他喝了很多酒，幾乎是隨時醉倒在地上的，「哈利，哦，雖然你是我的好朋友，但是不要以為可以欺負我的妹妹，知道嗎？」當晚他抓住新郎的哈利說。</p><p>「我知道，我會照顧她的。」哈利耐性地說。</p><p>「你一定要好好愛她！」</p><p>「…我會照顧她，她想要什麼我可以給她。」</p><p>當晚榮恩聽到哈利的聲音如此冷靜，仿佛不是應該高興的新郎說的話。</p><p>時間過了很久，他和妻子妙麗一起去醫院替哈利高興迎接他老朋友的孫子出生的一刻。他看到哈利坐在醫院走廊提供的椅上，他立刻露出笑容對著哈利開玩笑地恭喜他得到一個孫子，而他上年又多一個孫女。</p><p>正當醫生抱出哈利的孫子給哈利的時候，榮恩看到一個人的身影在哈利的背後，身材高廋，黑色耀眼的頭髮，他刹那記起那個人是誰。當榮恩再看清楚的時候，那個人仿佛根本沒有出現過。</p><p>直到他老邁的妻子叫喚他去看哈利手中的嬰兒，那刻他知道那個人的名字。</p><p>托馬斯。</p><p>雖然托馬斯消失了整整一年多的時間，哈利臉上已經沒有流淚，但是他感覺到心裡依然一直流淚。但是他不讓他的好朋友妙麗和榮恩擔心，他決定一直扮作沒有發生事般上課。</p><p>但他知道心裡已經不能容忍別人的存在，他的心隨著托馬斯消失的那刻已經隨他而去，所以哈利一直沒有和任何人交往。直到他看著滿臉淚水的金妮哭泣地說她愛著他，那時哈利在猶疑是否拒絕一直當她是妹妹的金妮。</p><p>「金妮，我不會愛上你，我已經愛上一個永遠不會得到答覆的人，你還是…」</p><p>「不，就算你不愛我都沒問題，只要我愛你就可以。」</p><p>哈利看到金妮堅定的眼神，「金妮，雖然我不能愛你，但是我會照顧你一生一世。」他唯有無奈地點頭。</p><p>「嗯，只要和哈利你在一起什麼都不緊要。」金妮露出開心的微笑說。</p><p>然後在他們結婚的當晚，哈利被即將成為他的四舅子榮恩抓著說要好好對待金妮的說話。最後要妙麗扶著榮恩離開，而他回到他和金妮的房間。哈利走進入房間的時候，他看到金妮臉上露出幸福笑容。那時候的哈利無聲地歎氣走到金妮的面前，閉上眼低頭吻著即將成為他的妻子的嘴唇。</p><p>過了很多年，哈利和金妮生了三個小孩，孩子一天又一天地長大，並長大成人建立自己的家庭。而他和金妮的感情一天又一天惡劣，金妮對於哈利的感情開始要求，她希望哈利愛上她，不只是哥哥和妹妹的感情。</p><p>「金妮，我真的無法愛上你，但是我會陪伴你終老。」但是哈利一直無法愛上陪伴他多年的金妮，唯有再對金妮作出承諾。</p><p>到了哈利50歲的那年，金妮請求哈利一件事，讓她永遠成為天堂鳥。金妮最終接受不到哈利不會愛上她的事實，她唯有希望哈利讓她成為哈利的朋友陪伴他。哈利只好答應金妮的請求讓她成為火焰般的天堂鳥。</p><p>但是哈利心裡一直對於金妮感到抱歉。</p><p>直到哈利57歲的那年，他幸運地可以親眼看到最小的兒子阿不思的妻子他的媳婦誕下一個孫子的時候，他看到他冀望再次見到的臉孔，有著黑色的頭髮，擁有不是父親翠綠色的和母親漂亮藍色的黑曜色的眼睛，模樣可愛而看出長大是個非常英俊的男生。他忍不住激動地流淚，他想不到自己再次看到那張臉孔。</p><p>哈利肯定他將會擁有幸福的家庭下長大成人，在霍格華茲會是聰敏受人歡迎的學生，並會成為一位和他的名字一樣的人。</p><p>哈利舉起手中的嬰兒，他刹那想到這個孩子的名字，他叫托馬森哈利波特。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 番外篇一 思念</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他。</p><p>他是……</p><p>他竟然是那個人的魂片…殺害哈利的父母的兇手…佛地魔的分靈體。</p><p>自從知道自己是佛地魔的魂片的托馬斯一直不能接受這個事實，並嘗試殺死自己，但是他沒有動手，每當他決定的時候，他都會想到哈利的微笑。托馬斯很想保護哈利的笑容，於是他開始調查佛地魔的下落，因為他相信佛地魔不會容易死去，他會等待機會來傷害哈利。</p><p>然而托馬斯忍住不去理會哈利，漸漸遠離哈利，長時間逗留圖書館希望能找尋殺死佛地魔的方法，他心裡希望哈利不再受到佛地魔的攻擊。</p><p>最後，終於他知道可以將分靈體消滅的方法，是毀壞容器。</p><p>托馬斯知道方法後，開始思考離開霍格華茲消滅分靈體。就在那天早上，托馬斯從圖書館走回葛萊分多塔時候，在想有什麼方法能找到其他的分靈體，並且他擔心其他的分靈體是否和他一般擁有身體，他舉步走到交誼廳入口的時候，他遇到哈利和羅恩及妙麗他們從交誼廳出來，他想不到決定離開霍格華茲的一刻能夠看到了哈利。</p><p>「托馬斯，早晨。」妙麗向他打招呼。</p><p>「妙麗，早安。咳，你們也是。」</p><p>直到哈利說出關心他的說話時候，他心臟跳了一下，他不想離開哈利…但是會令哈利危險幾分，他只好轉頭凝望著已經走到很遠的哈利。</p><p>他要保護哈利。</p><p>離開了霍格華茲，一直在找尋分靈體的托馬斯經常利用這句話給予自己力量，當他找到第二個分靈體的時候，他想不到那個虛弱的佛地魔感應到他的存在，並竟然派食死徒捉住他。</p><p>在一間殘舊的房子裡托馬斯被綁住了，他不停地掙扎身體，希望能離開這裡。但是在他身上的繩索依然沒有鬆開。</p><p>就在那時候，房間唯一的出口出現一個托馬斯不想看到的人───佛地魔和抱著他的蟲尾。</p><p>「你好，年輕的湯姆。」佛地魔的聲音響起。</p><p>「哼。」托馬斯露出一抺冷笑對著眼前的佛地魔和蟲尾，然後沒有理會他們依然掙扎身上的繩索。</p><p>「臭小鬼，偉大的佛地魔王在和你說話，你算是怎樣的態度？」蟲尾露出驚訝地表情，然後他大聲喝道。</p><p>「哼，佛地魔王？他只是一個愚蠢的人，還竟然想傷害哈利！」托馬斯聽到蟲尾的說話後，忍不住露出一副嘲諷的表情對著在蟲尾懷裡的佛地魔說。</p><p>「你這個臭小鬼竟然…」蟲尾聽到後立刻出口反駁托馬斯的時候，被懷裡的佛地魔出聲阻止說下去。</p><p>「蟲尾，住口！…哈利，你口中的哈利是哈利波特……哈哈！」佛地魔聽到托馬斯說出哈利時候，他的眼睛突然閃了一種奇異的感情，然後忍不住笑出來。</p><p>「你在笑什麼！」托馬斯聽到佛地魔的笑聲忽然覺得心裡非常不安，他感覺佛地魔好像想都什麼的般。</p><p>「哈哈，湯姆瑞斗竟然愛上哈利波特！」佛地魔大聲說出，「想不到，我真的想不到你擁有身體已經奇怪的事，但是想不到你竟然有愛人的能力……看來一定要好好利用。」然後他再說。</p><p>「聽好，我不會讓你傷害哈利的！」托馬斯說完後，閉上雙眼啟口念著召喚咒召喚在他褲袋的魔杖在手上，然後刹那間他念出消影術消失在佛地魔和蟲尾的眼前。</p><p>托馬斯張開雙眼時候，看見自己已經離開了很遠，發現自己身處在一大片草地上，他快步地離開那裡，心裡並提醒自己不要再被他們捉到。</p><p>「你是第七個，為什麼你會有身體？」湯姆問。</p><p>「你不需要知道…」</p><p>托馬斯舉起魔杖對著戒指說，準備消毀這個制做出來第一個分靈體。</p><p>「你為什麼要這樣做，你不是分靈體嗎？」年輕的湯姆瑞斗驚訝地說，他想不到這個最後弱小的分靈體竟然消滅自己，「你這樣做你都會…」湯姆還未說完就已經被托馬斯的施出的咒語消毀了戒指，而他也消失在托馬斯的眼前。</p><p>「第一個，還差幾個分靈體就可以毀滅那個人，哈利就會安全。」隨即他感受到一種身體被撕開強烈的感覺，他痛苦地倒在地上忍受著那種痛苦的消失。<br/>
那時候，托馬斯心裡只想著哈利的笑臉。</p><p>隨著托馬斯消毀其他分靈體後，他每次消毀分靈體的時候，感受到身體被撕開的感覺愈來愈強烈，他差點兒覺得自己就此死去，但是他只是忍不住痛楚而昏倒了。然而他隨著消毀分靈體的刹那，他更可以感應到佛地魔的心情。</p><p>每當一個分靈體被消毀托馬斯的時候，托馬斯感覺到佛地魔的憤怒和他的思想，托馬斯知道佛地魔想要他的身體，所以他不能被佛地魔捉到的，否則佛地魔會利用他得來不易的身體去傷害哈利。</p><p>托馬斯終於消毀在薩拉札史萊哲林小金匣的分靈體，他開始動身到活米村三根掃帚酒吧的大門前，然後他推開大門進入去，走到最深處的一張圓桌坐下來，他等待鄧不利多校長來臨。</p><p>「好久不見，托馬斯。」隨後酒吧的大門推開了出現一個巫師，他走到托馬斯對面坐下來。</p><p>「鄧不利多校長，晚安。」</p><p>「晚安，托馬斯。歡迎你回來，難得在這裡見到你我在想你是不是已經回復記憶知道你是誰？那麼能否告訴我嗎？」鄧不利多露出微笑說。</p><p>「是湯姆瑞斗，我是湯姆瑞斗。」托馬斯緩緩地啟口說。</p><p>「果然是這樣…」鄧不利多校長聽到後沉默了一段時間，然後他歎息地說，「那麼你的選擇是與哈利為敵，還是承諾我們的約定保護哈利。」他再說。</p><p>「我會保護他。」</p><p>「那麼你可以再回到霍格華茲。」鄧不利多說。<br/>
「鄧不利多校長，我暫時不能回去，我還要找出他最後一個分靈體消滅他。」托馬斯搖頭說，然後準備起身離開三根掃帚酒吧。</p><p>就在那時候，鄧不利多對著托馬斯啟口說了一句話。</p><p>「哈利，他很想你。」</p><p>「……那麼？」托馬斯聽到後身體僵硬了一下，然後他停下來轉頭望著鄧不利多問道。</p><p>「哈利的第二項任務是一小時在黑湖裡救出自己重要的人，你想他失敗嗎？」鄧不利多轉頭對上托馬斯的眼睛問。</p><p>然後他和哈利再次見面的地方是黑湖裡，當他看到哈利漸漸沉入湖底的時候，心裡慌亂了，他不要哈利在他眼前死亡，他對著自己發誓他不會讓哈利受到任何傷害。然而在醫療室的那一刻，並在哈利從校長室奪門離開的時候，他忍不住要告訴哈利他的秘密。</p><p>他。</p><p>托馬斯，哈利取名的男孩。</p><p>他是湯姆瑞斗，人們稱為黑暗君王佛地魔，並是哈利波特的死敵。</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 番外篇二 哈利波特的秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「托馬森哈利波特，你給我站住！」有著漆黑而亂蓬蓬的頭髮男孩叫著他眼前的同樣有著黑色順滑頭發的男孩。</p><p>「.....有什麼事需要到葛萊分多黃金男孩找我說話，伊格諾圖斯布賴恩波特？」在伊格諾圖斯眼前的男孩停下腳步轉身對著伊格諾圖斯問道。</p><p>「你為什麼要和我作對，你明知道我在黑魔法防禦術分數是傑出，而你由一年級到現今你不屑和我比較，你大可以在其他學科在教授面前取得好成績，但是你今天故意有心讓我下不了台！」</p><p>「.....你是說我故意的？伊格諾圖斯布賴恩波特，你知道自己在說什麼話？」托馬森走到伊格諾圖斯的面前，低頭望著矮他幾分的伊格諾圖斯說道。</p><p>托馬森遺傳了母系的特徵，身材高瘦，皮膚白皙沒有整天在陽光下玩樂的伊格諾圖斯的健康膚色，但臉色紅潤，是一個健康的男孩。</p><p>「難道你不是嗎？」伊格諾圖斯眯著眼意味深長問道。</p><p>「哼，伊格諾圖斯，你別以為借祖父的疼愛，每個人要聽你的話。」托馬森說道。</p><p>「終於說出你心底話了，托馬森哈利波特，你是因為祖父疼愛我多分就懷恨在心，故意讓我今日不能幫葛萊分多取得整整十分？」</p><p>「那又如何？伊格諾圖斯，你只是因為像似是祖父，所以他才寵愛你，如果你不像他，那麼祖父會如何對你。」托馬森從說話句子當中露出不滿的語氣。</p><p>他是祖父哈利波特的第一個孫兒，不應該是關注他多一點嗎？自伊格諾圖斯出生及他懂事後，他知道祖父寵愛伊格諾圖斯。但是為什麼他就算成績再好，祖父只是摸他的頭讚賞他一句，不像似是對於伊格諾圖斯般伸手擁抱他親吻他的臉頰，在他調皮被教授們關禁閉時侯，祖父會特意去陪伴他，並送他回到葛萊分多塔。</p><p>他不喜歡遲他出生七個月的伊格諾圖斯。</p><p>「托馬森，你這樣做祖父也不會讚賞你。」伊格諾圖斯低聲說道後，轉身離開走廊。</p><p>托馬森看著伊格諾圖斯離開後，忍不住歎了一口氣，他知道伊格諾圖斯說得對，他就算堂上表現傑出，祖父直到他升上二年級開始不再叫他到校長室讚賞他給他一杯南瓜汁。</p><p>托馬森離開走廊走進中庭時侯，他看見除了開學晚會當晚之外有三個月沒見的祖父。他正在和雷文克勞高年級學生說話，臉上掛著愉快的笑容。</p><p>「午安，波特校長。」托馬森走近哈利波特身邊問候。</p><p>「噢，波特先生，午安。」哈利波特聽到身後的聲音轉身見到他的孫兒托馬森露出微笑說道。</p><p>在他們身邊的雷文克勞高年級見到了托馬森，之後紛紛地向哈利波特道謝後離開他們的身邊。</p><p>「托馬森，我今天午餐的時侯，聽到馬份教授說你在前幾天的在魔藥學上是第一名成功調製了一瓶完美的不可檢測毒藥。非常好，你的媽媽當年也是一位在魔藥學有很好成績的女生。」哈利微笑地望著托馬森說道。</p><p>「母親也是？」托馬森驚訝地問道。</p><p>當年托馬森出生不久，他的母親因癌症病逝，他的父親阿不思傷心欲絕不能照顧托馬森，交由祖父哈利波特一手照顧他成長到他正式進入霍格華茲。托馬森這三年由父親阿不思接手照顧，雖然是父子但是他們相處日子不多，因他的父親在魔法部擔任國際魔法合作司的司長。</p><p>阿不思經常因處理對外事務，協調及統籌與世界各地魔法部有關的事宜，與不同地區國家合作舉辦各種類型的交流活動，因而不在甚至會有一段時間不在家，幸好是托馬森仍在霍格華茲讀書，基本托馬斯除了暑假之外，其餘的假期會留在霍格華茲度過日子。</p><p>「當然，你父親阿不思也在魔藥學有不錯的成績，雖然不及他在魔咒學有超乎期待的成績。」哈利回應托馬森托馬森。</p><p>「那麼祖父，你呢？」托馬森問道。</p><p>「哈哈，好一個問題，至於我當年的成績非常糟透，當中魔藥學成績是不堪入目。」哈利聽到托馬森的問題忍不住露出微笑發出笑聲。</p><p>「我想不到祖父你當年的成績是.....」托馬森開口說了一半，「......因為是佛地魔的關係？」他想起有一個原因，他低著頭輕聲似是害怕犯錯般小心翼翼地說道。</p><p>哈利聽到托馬斯口中的三個字時侯，他驚訝了一下，然後再次露出微笑說：「這是其中一個原因，最大的原因是我失去了一位好友。」哈利望著似是當年湯姆瑞斗臉孔的托馬森。</p><p>托馬森看到他的祖父看著他的臉，臉上充滿了不滿和不情願。他知道他和這個重要的人相似，雖然哈利從來沒有對他說過一句話，但他從其他親戚那裡知道這個重要的人與他的面孔相似，甚至這個名字都以那位重要的人命名。</p><p>「祖父，他是誰？」</p><p>「.....他是湯姆瑞斗，也被稱為托馬斯。他是我的重要朋友，所以當你出生時我已經想好了你的名字。」</p><p>「因為我跟他相似？」</p><p>「因為你的眼睛與他一樣，擁有一雙似是在夜晚漆黑閃爍的眼睛。」哈利伸手撫摸托馬森的臉孔說道。</p><p>「祖父，我......」</p><p>托馬森正開口說道的時侯，有一把聲音從他們後面傳出來，「爺爺，托馬森，原來你們在這裡。」那人是伊格諾圖斯。</p><p>「噢，伊格諾圖斯享用完你的午餐了嗎？」哈利露出微笑伸手擁抱了一下走近他們身邊的伊格諾圖斯後問道。</p><p>「是，爺爺，今天我完了魔藥學課堂後有魁地奇練習，你會去看我嗎？」伊格諾圖斯臉上掛著微笑對著哈利問。</p><p>「好，你下課後去吧，我會在魁地奇場地觀眾席替你加油。」</p><p>伊格諾圖斯的樣子比起阿不思更與哈利十分相似，似是當年哈利波特般，但是伊格諾圖斯的性格較好動，惡作劇程度更是變化多端，更像當年哈利的父親詹姆波特。</p><p>校園的高年級及低年級學生都嘗試過他的惡作劇，連身為校長的哈利也試過伊格諾圖斯的惡作劇，除了托馬森一個人之外，伊格諾圖斯其實嘗試很多次對堂兄弟的托馬森作出惡作劇，但是最後會被沒有收到惡作劇的托馬森而相同的惡作劇回饋給伊格諾圖斯。</p><p>「爺爺，你答應了我一定要來喔！」伊格諾圖斯伸手抓起哈利的手並握緊愉快地說道。</p><p>「好，好，我一定來看你。」</p><p>在他們身邊的托馬森凝望著他們的舉動，心裡其實很羡慕伊格諾圖斯可以收到哈利的疼愛。</p><p>當，當，當──</p><p>此時，城堡的鐘聲響遍整個校園。</p><p>「看來，你們的午餐時間已經過了，我記得你們合上兩節魔藥學，我送你們回到地下室吧。」哈利說道。</p><p>「好呀！」</p><p>「不。」</p><p>兩把聲音同一時間發出，伊格諾圖斯和托馬森互相瞪著了對方一眼。</p><p>哈利對於那兩位孫兒他們由一年級開始就難以相處，甚至有吵架。雖然每次都是伊格諾圖斯先挑釁托馬森。</p><p>「好了，你們兩個是同年的堂兄弟，應該融洽相處。」哈利歎了一口氣對著他們說道。</p><p>「知道了。」伊格諾圖斯低頭道歉。</p><p>「......」托馬森別扭的把頭撇向一邊抿緊了唇沉默著。</p><p>「...還是由我這個祖父送你們到地下室吧。」哈利說道。</p><p>隨後，他們三人離開中庭，經過走廊走到地下室門前，中途有高年級的學生紛紛向他們打招呼。</p><p>「已經到了，進入去吧，馬份教授等待你們。」</p><p>伊格諾圖斯聽到哈利的說話後，首先打開地下室的大門進入去。隨後當托馬森踏步向前的時侯，他轉身對著哈利說了一句說話。</p><p>「祖父，我希望能在家裡和你慶祝你的生日，祝你70歲生日，可以嗎？」</p><p>「可以。」哈利被托馬森的說話提醒了自己的生日在四個月後。</p><p>「祖父，我會買一份你會喜歡的禮物。」托馬森再說，然後他轉身進入地下室。</p><p>「托馬森，我會期待。」哈利微笑地向托馬森說道。隨後，哈利步向走廊時侯，他在思考他與托馬森的對話，他從不向托馬森透露任何有關當年的事，但是他阻止不了托馬森托馬森去瞭解那個人的經歷。其實他在意托馬森的感受，他擔心托馬森對於他這個祖父的看法，雖然這件事已經過了很久的事。</p><p>到了晚餐的時侯，托馬森步入大堂的時侯，他看到戴納和維爾戈一起坐在史萊哲林餐桌談話，但是看到伊格諾圖斯前往葛萊分多餐桌坐下，戴納對著維爾戈說了幾句後，就起身快步地走向伊格諾圖斯身邊坐下來。</p><p>「戴納，要回到葛萊分多嘛。」托馬森走向維爾戈身邊的空位坐下來。</p><p>「喔，是呀，伊格諾圖斯不喜歡史萊哲林嘛，戴納只好陪著伊格諾圖斯坐回葛萊分多餐桌。」維爾戈說道。</p><p>「不喜歡？維爾戈，你太客氣了，他應該是討厭有關史萊哲林的任何東西。虧他是哈利波特的孫子。」托馬森說道。</p><p>「托馬森... 」</p><p>「我知道，我的祖父不喜歡看到我們這個樣子。」托馬森補充道，「維爾戈，剛才祖父答應我可以在戈德里克山谷裡一起度過他的生日。」他並露出微笑。</p><p>「非常好，托馬森，你必須準備好一份生日禮物。」維爾戈知道托馬森從小就由他的祖父哈利波特照顧過，所以托馬森很珍惜與哈利在一起的時光。</p><p>「謝謝你，兄弟。」</p><p>在他們吃完晚餐後，維爾戈向托馬森轉達他現在要去圖書館因約好了戴納一起溫習今天的功課。托馬森不跟隨維爾戈轉身向著天文塔觀察星象。當他走到天文塔塔頂，他看到一個人的身影，他是伊格諾圖斯。</p><p>「伊格諾圖斯，你為什麼在這裡？」托馬森觀察了一會兒，決定張開嘴。</p><p>「托馬森？我在這裡有什麼問題？難道天文塔是你的嗎？」伊格諾圖斯像似乎知道托馬森在這裡轉過身對上托馬森的曜黑色眼眸質疑他的提問。</p><p>「哈，我真的很好奇，對於天文學成績糟糕的你怎麼會這時間見到你在天文塔里？」托馬森露出揶揄的微笑說道。</p><p>「我...我知道你每個星期二都會在這個時間去天文塔觀察星象。」伊格諾圖斯踏步走向托馬森。</p><p>托馬森沉默地望著接近他的伊格諾圖斯。</p><p>「哥，我們和好，好嗎？」伊格諾圖斯說。</p><p>「...」托馬森依然沉默。</p><p>「哥，你知道，葛萊分多對我來說是另一個家，我想為葛萊分多學院拿到今年的學院杯。」伊格諾圖斯伸手觸摸托馬森的手說道。</p><p>托馬森冷漠地旁觀，任由伊格諾圖斯將他的手放在伊格諾圖斯的雙手裡。</p><p>「托馬森，說句話吧？」</p><p>「不。」托馬森啟口地說。</p><p>「非常好，非常好，非常好！托馬森哈利波特，你永遠就這樣子對於自小對於我的道歉，我的示弱，永遠視而不見，甚至連一次好臉色都不給我！」伊格諾圖斯憤怒地放開托馬森的手，大聲地質問著托馬森。</p><p>「因為我不喜歡你，伊格諾圖斯布賴恩波特。」托馬森對於伊格諾圖斯憤慨漠不關心地說出原因。</p><p>「你...你真的那麼討厭我？」伊格諾圖斯聽到托馬森的說話，忍不住露出驚愕的表情，隨時他低頭不望著托馬森壓下聲音說道。</p><p>「不喜歡。」</p><p>伊格諾圖斯聽到托馬森肯定的語氣，心裡泛起一陣不滿與不甘心，感覺似是心如刀割，他自小對於托馬森這位堂兄喜歡得很，他希望能長時間和托馬森的相處，甚至希望托馬森喜歡他愛他，但是每當他想托馬森喜歡他多一分的時侯，他只懂得利用惡作劇吸引聰明俊美的托馬森留意，但是結果剛好相反。伊格諾圖斯知道托馬森很尊重爺爺，所以他從一年級開始要奪去哈利的注意，讓托馬森目光從哈利的身上移到他的身上，可惜奈何他怎樣努力托馬森都沒有正眼望著他。他只好擺一副討厭史萊哲林的樣子，喜歡惡作劇，喜歡和托馬森作對的樣子。</p><p>「好，不打擾你。」伊格諾圖斯依然低頭，壓著傷痛的心情說道。</p><p>托馬森聽到伊格諾圖斯的說話，隨即皺起眉頭，感到奇怪平常的伊格諾圖斯不會很快讓步，他伸手抓著要離開塔頂的伊格諾圖斯。同一時間，他伸出另一隻手抬起伊格諾圖斯的臉孔。</p><p>「伊格諾圖斯，你...」</p><p>托馬森看到了伊格諾圖斯在哭泣，他的祖母綠眼睛在流下了眼淚。 他想不到伊格諾圖斯在哭起來，他不是沒見過伊格諾圖斯的哭臉，而是他沒見過忍著淚水不肯發出任何聲音的樣子。 他迷惑地將抬起伊格諾圖斯下巴的手伸向他的後腦，另一隻手伸向伊格諾圖斯的腰部施力將眼前人貼近他的懷裡抱緊他。</p><p>「伊格諾圖斯，不要哭，我們和好吧。」托馬森輕輕地撫摸伊格諾圖斯的頭髮歎了一口氣說道。</p><p>伊格諾圖斯正在懷疑自己是否思想錯亂產生幻覺，他竟然感受到托馬森罕有的溫柔，甚至他聽到托馬森在安慰他的說話，害怕這一切是他的幻覺。但是伊格諾圖斯感受到托馬森傳來的體溫，心裡下了決定伸出手慢慢地抓緊托馬森的校袍，並將臉朝向托馬森的頸彎點了點頭。</p><p>翌日，霍格華茲出現了一件大事，讓所有的學生及教授們見到了一件震驚的事。他們看見出名不好相處的波特兄弟，竟然坐在一起並且坐在史萊哲林的餐桌。他們看到話題的主角托馬森伸手替伊格諾圖斯準備早餐，而主角之一伊格諾圖斯露出甜甜的微笑看著托馬森的舉動，引起所有學生懷疑他們的眼睛是否出現問題。</p><p>「托馬森和伊格諾圖斯，你們是和解了嗎？」坐在他們對面的戴納看到了這情景忍不住好奇心發問。</p><p>「你可以這麼說。」托馬森說道。</p><p>伊格諾圖斯點頭。</p><p>「梅林的鬍子，你們終於和好了。」坐在戴納身邊的維爾戈說道。</p><p>同一時間，坐在教授桌的哈利看到這情景忍不住露出微笑，他相信他的孫子們會相處融洽。</p><p>從那天開始，葛萊分多的學生發現他們的伊格諾圖斯有一些變化，他發現伊格諾圖斯常常跑到他的堂兄身邊，不論是早餐、午餐及晚餐的時侯，甚至假期的時間，托馬森的身邊都會有伊格諾圖斯存在。但是伊格諾圖斯依然對於史萊哲林有一定程度討厭不會走進史萊哲林的交誼廳。</p><p>直到復活節晚會當天，哈利在自己的寢室作最後檢查的禮服時侯，心藏突然收縮，他隨即感受到心胸疼痛，他開始發現他的視力模糊，眼睛發黑。</p><p>當哈利清醒時侯，已經是早上時分，陽光照亮，他發現自己在霍格華茲的校醫院，他下意識想手抓癢自己的頭髮時侯，發現自己的手變得白皙緊嫩似是十幾歲的少年。他伸手撫摸自己的臉孔，他發現自己的皮膚非常年輕。</p><p>他撐起身體，迷糊地看了眼周遭的環境，目光落在校醫院角落的鏡子，瞪大了那雙眼睛。刹那，他看見他的臉孔變得年輕，他快步地走向鏡子前觀望自己的臉孔他發現，他不是哈利波特，而是他的孫子伊格諾圖斯波特。他忍不住露出驚惶的表情，心裡慌張起來，為什麼他會變成了伊格諾圖斯？那一刻，哈利告訴自己要冷靜下來，他慢慢地步出校醫院的時侯，他看見有幾個學生正在走廊跑到校長塔方向。</p><p>當他走到走廊的時侯，「伊格諾圖斯，你為什麼還在這裡？快，快去校長室！」有位高年級葛萊分多學生，他驚訝地看著哈利說道。</p><p>校長室？</p><p>哈利皺眉頭疑惑地跟隨那位學生快步地向著校長塔方向。他隨口向那位學生問了幾句，知曉伊格諾圖斯在他昨天昏倒的時侯，伊格諾圖斯也同時間昏迷在交誼廳中裡，讓葛萊分多學生們驚慌失措，甚至讓在伊格諾圖斯身旁的戴納驚惶地大叫。哈利爬上道旋轉樓梯到達校長室的門口時候，他看見一些四個學院的級長和教授們圍堵他的床，當他們看到哈利的出現讓給哈利慢慢地走近他的大床，他看見托馬森跪在床邊握緊他年邁的手低著頭細語。</p><p>「...托馬森？」哈利走到托馬森的身旁伸手摸著他的黑髮問道。</p><p>「伊格諾圖斯，祖父...他去世了。」托馬森雖然抑低情緒低著頭說，但在場任何人聽得出托馬森的聲音帶著悲傷的心情。</p><p>「什麼？」哈利聽到托馬森的說話非常驚訝，他從不怕死亡但是他的靈魂依然在伊格諾圖斯身上！ 突然，哈利伸出抓起托馬森的身體握緊托馬森的手，他感受到握著托馬森的手是微微地顫抖。</p><p>「托馬森，從現在起，不管什麼事情或者什麼時候，你有我一直陪伴你一起面對，我不會放開你了。」</p><p>在托馬森握住了那只比自己還要來得溫暖的手時候，他聽見伊格諾圖斯用一種幾乎低語的語氣堅定地對他說道。</p><p>此刻，哈利心裡暗暗地決定他一定要喚醒他身體內的伊格諾圖斯，並在他消失之前照顧及保護托馬森他們的安全。</p><p>完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>通販： https://myship.7-11.com.tw/ori_general/detail?id=GM2008131835083</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>